


Classmates

by vahisa1975



Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:15:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 17
Words: 60,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vahisa1975/pseuds/vahisa1975
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a chapter story AU about Thor and Loki in high school.  There is a lot of sex so don't read it if you don't like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Thor stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel, drying himself off. Most guys his age didn't look forward to going to school, but he always enjoyed it. He was popular and the teachers liked him so they never got on him about his average grades. This was his senior year of high school and while he was excited about what might lie after, he was a little sad it was ending. The last four years had been great and he had heard how friends tended to drift apart as they got older. From the time they'd been young, he'd had four that were closer than any others. Their names were Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, and Sif. He couldn't imagine what his life would have been like growing up without them.

He finished drying himself and hung the towel back up then went through his daily routine before going into the bedroom to get dressed. Looking in the mirror, he trimmed his short beard. He was proud of it as a lot of the other kids hadn't been able to start one yet. The teenager put on a pair of blue jeans and a tight blue t-shirt before grabbing his red jacket that he always wore unless it was too warm out. His family had a lot of money so all of his clothes were expensive. The sneakers he was tying cost almost as much as some people paid for rent in a month.

Grabbing his backpack, he went down to the kitchen for breakfast. His mom always had something good waiting for him and a lot of it. Thor had an appetite that some used to account for his large stature. He was over 6 feet tall, but broad shouldered and muscular. It was one of the reasons he was so good at sports. But he also had a generous heart and spent many weekends helping to build homes for people or doing other volunteer work. A strong pair of shoulders was always welcome at those projects.

Thor ate his breakfast quickly as usual, shoving it in so he had time to get to school early. He liked to hang out with his group of friends before classes started. They would tell stupid jokes and talk about which girl was the hottest. That always made Sif roll her eyes. Or they would go on about the most recent football, basketball, soccer, etc. game that was played last. It was mindless but fun. They were good company but even with them he didn't have a great connection with any one person. It was probably his lack of a girlfriend at the moment that made him feel that way. 

He put his plate in the sink and kissed his mom on the cheek as she handed him a bag of food for lunch. On the way out he put it in his bookbag. That would be in addition to whatever was in the hot lunch he would get later. Smiling happily he walked the few blocks to the high school and found the others in the same spot they always waited for him in. As he walked over to them, he didn't notice the adoring looks from the girls or envious looks from the other guys that were scattered in the area. He was pretty oblivious to that kind of thing.

The greeted each other and wasted time until the bell rang. Still joking around, they went in and headed to the first class. Their schedules were all different and the first subject for him was math. His counselor had arranged it that way because he was usually clear headed in the morning and able to concentrate more. Fandral had this one with him and they sat next to each other as always. He had a least one of his friends in each subject and they tended to be in the seat closest to his.

The day went on as usual, Fandral and Volstagg being the class clowns, while Sif and Hogun were more studious. Lunch and gym were his favorite parts of the day with Science taking the last period. Thor filed into that room after Hogun and they took their normal seats. He pulled out his book, notebook, and a pen and prepared himself for the usual routine. Everything was the same until about fifteen minutes before the end. The teacher stood to make an announcement.

"We're going to have a special project due in two weeks. I'm going to assign partners and you'll have to get together to work on it."

Thor only half listened to what she was saying. Even when they choose partners for him, they always let him stay with his friends. He was sure Hogun would be able to help him get through this with a good grade. The older woman began to walk through the aisles, handing each of them a piece of paper with a name on it. He didn't even look at his, knowing who was on it. Then suddenly he felt someone poking him on the shoulder. He turned and it was Hogun looking surprised, which was something for him. His face was one that didn't show expressions well.

"What's up?" he whispered.

"We're not partners," the Asian student whispered back.

"That's not possible," he said with a smile.

It wasn't like Hogun to make a joke, so why would he say that? He opened his paper and looked at the writing. The name on it almost didn't even register. Loki? It took a minute and then it struck him who that was. He turned to look in the far back corner at the tall, skinny kid with long, black hair. It half covered his pale face and he was looking down at his desk like all the answers to the universe were there. Then he remembered something else. That was the gay guy. Everyone avoided him like the plague and even though he hadn't made fun of him, had heard plenty of jokes at his expense.

The blonde stared at his friend, his icy blue eyes wide with disbelief. The other man showed him his and it had the name of a girl on it. This just didn't make sense to him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's a mistake. I'll ask the teacher about it when we leave."

Hogun nodded and Thor took his time getting his things together when the bell rang. He subconsciously noted the boy who's name he'd gotten grabbing his books and walking out. When it was just him and Hogun standing there, he went to the desk at the front of the room.

"Yes, Thor, how can I help?"

"Miss Nelson, I think we got the wrong names. Hogun and I are always partners."

She smiled warmly, liking him as much as all the other staff.

"I know, but I think it would be good for you to work with someone else just this once. You can handle that, right?"

He guessed it wasn't that big of a deal, it was just really unexpected.

"Well, ya, of course. Are you sure you don't want us together?" he tried one last time.

Laughing, she stood up and pushed them both toward the door.

"Go on, you'll be fine. I picked the quietest kid for your partner. I'm sure he won't give you a hard time."

Still a little stunned, he let her guide him out, Hogun right behind. He looked to his Asian friend and shrugged.

"So we'll have different partners this time. It shouldn't be a problem, right?"

The other man gave him a small, reassuring smile.

"No, you'll be fine. He's smart enough to make up for you," he told him, joking.

Thor hit him on the shoulder before they took off to find the rest of their group. They had a game to go to tonight and he was looking forward to it. The physicality of it made him forget all about the science project.

**********************************************************

The next day in science Miss Nelson handed out the paperwork for the projects and had them break off into pairs to discuss it with each other. Thor stood up and stared at his partner. He was wearing an oversized green sweater that looked like it had seen better days and a frayed pair of jeans with a hole in the knee. But he was neat and clean, as if his hygiene were important to him. The blonde walked over and grabbed a chair, putting it backward in front of the desk and straddled it, resting his chin on his crossed arms over the back. 

The other kid didn't look up from the paper until Thor was situated and when he did, the blonde was shocked to see his eyes were a bright green, almost the color of the sweater he was wearing. It occurred to him that anytime he'd seen the other boy, he'd always been staring at the floor. The brilliantly colored eyes studied him for a minute and then the dark head shook before looking down. That stunned him. This guy was disappointed with him for a partner? He decided to try and be nice to see if he could make a good impression.

"Hi, I'm Thor," he told him, holding out his hand.

Loki just looked at it and then back to him.

"I know who you are."

He was positive he'd never heard that voice before. It was smooth and soft with a hint of an accent. It made him wonder how he had gone through school and never even said hi to him. Most of the students at least greeted him even if he didn't know who they were. And Loki didn't seem to care he was partnered with the most popular guy in the whole school. Thor retracted his hand awkwardly and gestured to the paper.

"So what do we have to do?"

A look that held both disdain and curiosity greeted him.

"You haven't read it yet?"

He shrugged in what he hoped was a disarming way. It usually worked with everyone else but the dark haired boy frowned at him.

"Do you plan on helping me with this or making me do all the work?"

"What? No, I'm going to help," he said quickly.

The last thing he wanted was for someone to think he wouldn't pull his own weight and try to mooch off from them.

"I hope so. There's a lot to this and it's going to take both of us."

"Ok, so tell me what I have to do."

Loki shook his head again. 

"It's not that simple. We're going to have to spend some time on this. Miss Nelson lets me use the classroom after school to do research and work on projects. Do you think you could meet me here tomorrow?"

That seemed strange to Thor. Why did he need to do research at school?

"Wouldn't it be easier to do the research at home on the internet? That's what I do."

The fascinating eyes looked down and he could see the other boy's face harden.

"No, it wouldn't."

He waited for more, but nothing came. It took a minute but he finally figured it out. Just to make sure, he looked down to see what kind of bookbag the other boy had and there wasn't one. Guilt flooded him as he realized this kid must come from a less fortunate family than his own.

"Hey, I'm sorry, sometimes I say things without thinking."

Anger flashed across the other's face and he glared at him.

"I don't need your sympathy or pity rich boy."

That was the first time anyone had ever turned down a nice gesture he'd done and he couldn't respond, just staring with his mouth open. The bell rang and the long body across from him sprung up and grabbed his books before rushing out the door. He could only follow him with his eyes as he left. Thor didn't know what to think or feel. But he knew one thing, he wasn't upset with Loki. He deserved to be told off for his careless statement. Hogun appeared at his side and he stood up, still a little disconcerted.

"You look confused," his friend told him.

"I just....never really knew much about that guy before. What have you heard?"

The Asian shrugged his shoulders.

"The same as you. He's smart and quiet but doesn't seem to have any friends because he's gay and poor."

The blonde's eyes shot to him.

"How did you know all that?"

"Thor, you're a good guy, but you don't always see everything. It's pretty obvious."

That made him wonder if there were other people he'd disregarded that maybe he shouldn't have. He became more aware of everyone around him, noticing how they were dressed and how they acted. It started to register in his mind that there seemed to be different cliches and people that resembled each other hung out together. He had been so wrapped up in his life and friends, he'd never noticed before. Only the occasional girl that had stood out from the others had ever caught his attention. 

That night when he went home, he decided he should do some of the research for them since he was able to to. He pulled out the piece of paper and tried to follow the directions as best he could. It took a couple hours but he printed off some things that looked like they'd be useful and stuffed them in his bag. He still felt bad about the way he'd insulted his project partner, even if he hadn't meant it.

***********************************************************

When he arrived at his Science class, the blonde immediately looked to see if Loki was there. He was relieved to see the thin shoulders hunched over the desk, reading something intently. It wouldn't have surprised him if the other boy didn't come in today. Then again, maybe he was just giving himself more credit than he should. Loki might not even have cared that much about what he said.

He felt weird all through class, the presence behind him making him want to turn and look at him all the time. For someone he didn't even know existed before, the dark haired kid was all he could think about now. The bell finally rang and he slapped Hogun on the shoulder as he left. That morning he had told the others he had to stay after to work on the assignment.

Nerves made his stomach twist and his hands got sweaty as he went over to the other boy. Just like before he didn't look up as he got nearer. It wasn't until Thor sat down that he lifted his face. Nothing unusual showed and it was as if they'd never even spoken before. Trying to show him what he'd done, the blonde started to pull his work out of the bag.

"I looked up some stuff for us last night. I didn't want you to think I wasn't going to help," he said with a hopeful grin.

He was doing what he could to make sure Loki didn't take what he said wrong, thinking he was trying to show off by getting a head start at home. The slender fingers picked up the papers he put down and he watched the intelligent eyes flick across them. The other boy looked back to him with still no expression.

"Not bad."

That was all he got, but it was a start. Thor smiled big before Loki put the papers back down. The other boy stood up, going to the back of the room. There were shelves lining the walls that held lines of books. He'd never even noticed they were there before. The tall, pale boy choose a few and brought them over.

"That's a good start, but we still have a lot more to get," he told him.

He was handed a book and for a second didn't even know what to do with it. This seemed almost barbaric compared to using the internet. He wanted to suggest they go to his house so they could get this done faster and easier, but he swallowed that thought. This was how Loki must do all his projects and he could feel his stomach sink at the thought. Sometimes he forgot how lucky he was. Rather than offend him, he flipped the book open and found the index. 

They worked in silence for a long time and Thor's hand started to hurt from all the writing he was doing. The kid across from him kept going tirelessly. But he was more used to it and the blonde was getting a headache. Finally he looked up and stared until Loki returned his gaze.

"What?"

"I can't do this anymore tonight. Can we continue tomorrow?"

He looked uncertain, but after a moment, the dark haired boy nodded and put his own pen down. Relief flooded him and as much as he wanted to go home and do more on the computer, he was too tired. Loki started to put everything away and the blonde helped with what he could. He put his stuff into his bag and waited for the other student to get his books before turning off the lights and closing the door.

"You did good," his partner muttered before turning and walking away.

Thor didn't know why but that little compliment made him happy. On the way home, he tried to puzzle out this problem. Loki seemed like a decent guy. Even though he was from a poor home, he had a lot of pride. It was obvious he was a hard worker and Hogun told him that he got good grades. So he was smart and persistent too. If he knew him better he would say he liked him. He was definitely different from his other friends, but the blonde found himself wanting to reach out to him. No one seemed to care if he existed and that was a painful realization. There was so much to the other boy that no one else seemed to see.

*******************************************************

The next morning Thor made sure to grab his ipod and speakers and throw them in his backpack. He thought about bringing his laptop but he didn't have a portable printer, so it wouldn't do much good. The young man went to breakfast as usual and for the first time wondered if everyone at school got to eat like this. He knew it was Loki that made him think this way. His mind automatically tried to imagine what mornings must be like for him. He couldn't even guess. Was breakfast a piece of toast and glass of water? No wonder he was so skinny. That thought depressed him and he couldn't even eat. His mom got worried and put her hand on his forehead but he reassured her he was fine. Then he told her that he needed a printer for some research at school and she said she would get it while she was out shopping.

His mind churned all the way to school. How many kids that went there might be hungry all day long? Or not have the things they needed while he could just ask for anything and get it by the time he came home. These thoughts were disturbing and when he got there, his friends could tell something was bothering him.

"What's wrong Thor? You look like someone stole your lunch," Volstagg said with a loud laugh.

"I'm just concerned about some of the other students," he said quietly.

The others shared knowing looks. They were used to Thor finding out something bad was happening in the world and then wanting to fix it. But it was one of the qualities they loved about him.

"What's going on?" Sif asked.

"I just think that maybe they don't have everything they need to do well at school," he said hesitantly.

"What's brought this on?" Fandral said.

"It's his new lab partner," Hogun told them nonjudgmentally.

Thor's eyes snapped to him, a finger of anger going through him.

"Why would you say that?"

The Asian student held out his hands to calm him down.

"I didn't mean anything by it. Am I wrong?"

The blonde sighed, letting it go.

"No, you're right. I didn't know how hard some of the others have it."

Fandral cleared his throat and spoke up.

"I'm not sure what this is all about."

"He was assigned to be partners with Loki in Science."

Recognition lit his friend's face.

"Oh, the gay kid."

This time anger showed on his face.

"He's not just some gay kid. He has feelings too you know."

The pleased look on Fandral turned around quickly.

"Sorry, I didn't know he was your best friend all of a sudden," he pouted.

The other three frowned at each other.

"Cut it out Frandral. That was pretty rude," Sif chastised him.

He just sulked some more and didn't say anything.

"So what can we do?" Volstagg asked.

"I don't know, maybe we can find a way to help them."

"I'm sure we can. We'll come up with an idea," Sif said with a smile.

She was just as much an activist as Thor and liked to set these things up.

"I would appreciate it," he told her.

She blushed a little and turned away just as the bell rang.

"Come on, let's go," Volstagg said as they headed inside.

Even though the day went as every other, it was different for the blonde. He noticed things he never had before and more and more sank into his mind. Life was very different than he remembered. At lunch he sat at the same table with the same people, but his eyes moved around the room, seeing who was eating and who wasn't. He took the food his mom always sent and offered it to a few that seemed to have nothing. One even had tears of gratitude start that made him want to cry with them. He sat back down and stared at his tray and even though he wasn't hungry, he wasn't going to waste anything. While he shoveled the food in his mouth, he spotted Loki sitting by himself as far from everyone as he could get. He had a small brown bag in front of him and was chewing on an apple. Thor didn't bother him but was glad he had something to eat. The other boy's eyes never left the table and it hurt him that the thin kid never seemed to look up.

Again during science, he could feel his presence burning into him and when he allowed himself to look back, Loki was always staring down or glancing at the teacher. It was just his awareness of him that nagged at him. At the end of the day, he waited for everyone to leave then joined the other boy at his desk. He was determined to get through to him and make him like him.

"Hey Loki, how are you?"

He was given a curious stare.

"Why do you ask?"

He couldn't believe no one ever asked him how he was. But he didn't let those new emotions of disbelief, hurt and anger get to him. He needed to stay positive so he could try and share it with the other student.

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm here and not injured aren't I?"

Thor decided to let that line go. Explaining was more difficult than he wanted to pursue right now.

"Well, that's good then. Should we get started?"

Loki got up but kept a wary eye on him, like he might be losing his mind. He got more books and brought them over.

"How did you know this was what I wanted to do tonight?" he asked with a chuckle.

The dark haired guy stopped and stared at him, trying to figure him out.

"I know you don't want to be here, but I can't do this on my own."

He sighed and resisted the urge to face palm.

"It was a joke, Loki."

"Oh," he said, sitting down and handing him a thick volume.

This kid must come from a humorless family. He was always so serious. Maybe that was how he dealt with the isolation and separation from everyone else. He just stayed focused. Thor opened the book and flipped through a little bit before he remembered his ipod.

"What kind of music do you like?"

Loki stopped and gave him a disappointed glare.

"We're never going to finish if you don't concentrate."

"Ah, come on. It won't hurt if we listen to some music while we study."

The young man across from him looked down with a scowl. 

"If you have to."

"So who's your favorite band?"

"Greenday," he answered quickly so the subject would be dropped.

That made the blonde perk up.

"You're kidding. I love them!"

The emerald eyes turned toward him again, trying to decide if he was lying.

"No, I mean it," he said, pulling out his ipod. 

He went through the options and started to play one of their albums, setting it up on the edge of the table. Loki seemed to be thinking something but then he went back to his work. Thor happily opened his book back up, glad he could find something they had in common. As the night went on, he could see the other boy visibly relax and even mouth the words to a couple parts of some of the songs. He wondered if anyone had ever seen that side to him before. This time it was the dark haired kid that called the night. He hadn't even noticed how late it was, the time went by so fast. He put his things away and it was the other guy that waited for him so he could close up.

"Good bye," Loki said awkwardly, taking off again.

Thor watched him leave, feeling good about the progress he'd made that night. The other boy needed a friend and if he could be that person, he would consider it a privilege. It was obvious he didn't open to just anyone and he really hoped he could gain his trust. He went home feeling much better than when he'd arrived at school that morning.

************************************************************

Ten days passed and Thor had made a lot of changes in his lifestyle. He started to give his lunch away every day to the kids that needed it more than him. His friends were setting up a group that would get businesses to donate clothes, school supplies, and food to families that needed them. He was extremely grateful for their help because the prom was coming up and Sif especially was putting a lot of time into that as well. 

He had brought in his laptop and printer and at first Loki was hesitant but he'd convinced him to use it and they were getting a lot done. The memory of the first time they'd brought it out came back to him. They had to sit next to each other to see the screen and at one point the other boy had reached over to point at something. His silky hair had brushed against Thor's cheek and the scent of soap had lit something inside him. Ever since then he couldn't get that thought out of his mind. He didn't know what it meant, he just relived it over and over again.

A smile formed on his lips as he remembered the one night they had both started singing the same song at the same part. It was the first time he'd seen Loki smile and they had shared something special. He was enjoying their nights together but their project was almost finished and he was starting to worry about when it was over. Would the other man go back into his shell or would they keep becoming friends?

All of these thoughts swirled through his mind as he headed through the hall to his next subject. It was quiet as he'd left his last class long after the bell ran. The English teacher was an elderly man and needed him to help move some of the furniture in the room. There was a note in his hand for his Art teacher so he wouldn't get in trouble and as he passed a seemingly empty hall to his right, he heard angry voices. Thor stopped to make sure it wasn't someone getting picked on. It didn't happen a lot since even the bullies knew he wouldn't let something like that go if he heard about it, but there was still the occasional occurrence. Actually, now that he thought about it, it was usually Loki that was given a hard time.

Turning quickly, he hurried toward the noises. As he went by a closed door, he heard a voice and stopped, looking in the small window at the top of the door. There were three boys standing in a half circle with their backs to him. A flash of green sweater showed between them and he could see there was another person in front of them. His heart flipped as he already knew what was happening.

"So why'd you look at me fag? You think I want you dreaming about me at night?"

The blonde yanked the door open, making them turn toward him.

"What's going on in here?"

His face was contorted with hate and anger for the way they were treating the other boy. No wonder he was afraid to look at anyone. Fear showed on the bullies as he walked closer. Loki didn't react either way, he just pushed up the sleeve on his sweater that had been pulled down while they were shoving him. His eyes stayed pointed down.

"Nothing," the ringleader said, obviously frightened.

"I heard what you said to him. Who do you think you are that people can't even look at you without your permission?"

His voice was getting louder and they flinched back.

"Hey, don't get mad at us. It's not our fault he's a queer."

Thor lost it and grabbed the boy by his shirt, pulling him off the floor. The other two glanced at each other nervously. They had no doubt he could take all three of them and not even break a sweat. He put his face so close to the other kid's their noses were almost touching.

"If I ever hear you say anything bad about him again, I'll rearrange your face so that no one, not even a homosexual, will want to look at it. Do you understand?"

He spoke through clenched teeth, barely getting the words out. The blonde felt Loki brush past him as he left and he half flung the other guy back so he landed against the desk. Giving them all a warning glare, he turned and went after him, but he was gone. He ran a hand through his hair then slammed his fist against a locker, leaving a dent. 

Thor knew how proud the other boy was and if he tried to bring this up later, he would just close down. What kind of world did they live in that someone didn't even feel they had the right to look at other people? He felt sick and disgusted by the injustice of it. The thought to leave early and go home came to him, but he didn't want to miss seeing the dark haired boy later.

By the time he walked in the door to his last class, his stomach was a ball of knots. What if Loki had left early and wasn't going to be there? But he was in his seat, still staring at his desk. Pain shot into him, making him want to slap everyone in the room in the head until they convinced the other boy it was ok to look up. Instead he sat in his seat and stared at the whiteboard. He didn't take any notes or pay attention. It was too much for him to understand how this could happen to someone. Thor didn't move even after everyone was gone. The other boy sat absolutely still, almost like a statue. What could he say to make this better?

"They're wrong Loki."

"What do you know about it?"

He could hear the anger and pain in his voice and it cut into him. That made him stand up and walk over, putting his hands on the other's desk.

"No one has the right to treat you that way."

"Is it better to treat me like a charity case?" he spat before grabbing his books and standing.

Thor stopped him, standing in his way.

"I have never....."

"No?" he interrupted him.

"I see the things you've been doing since you met me. You're only nice to me because you feel bad. You feel like you have to help those 'less fortunate' than yourself. I don't need your help rich boy."

He tried to push past him and the blonde grabbed his arm. The dark haired kid looked over at the hand with a look that he could only described as the way a trapped, angry animal would.

"Look at me Loki."

The other guy's head turned, the sheet of silky black hair that hung in front of his face swinging with the motion.

"Let me go," he growled.

Thor put his fingers under the smooth chin and pulled his head to look at him. But the emerald orbs still pointed down.

"Look at me."

His voice changed to almost a pleading and that seemed to be the thing that triggered him to raise his eyes to meet his. The pain that reflected from them made him ache and he grabbed the slender body in a hug, holding him tightly. It took a second before he could feel the other man start to cry, sobs shaking the small frame. Tears began to spill down his face too as he heard the books fall and felt trembling arms wind around him.

"You are better than them," he whispered vehemently into the other man's hair.

He didn't know how long they stayed like that, but eventually the body against his stilled. But neither of them moved right away. 

"We're not going to get anything done tonight, are we?" came the muffled question from the voice near the wet spot on his shirt.

He couldn't help but chuckle when he heard it.

"No, probably not."

Thor could care less about their project. As far as he was concerned they had done more tonight than in the whole two weeks they'd been together. Finally the other boy pried himself away from the big blonde, picking up the books he dropped.

"Tomorrow's our last night to get it finished," the thin kid told him, acting like nothing had happened. Loki shifted the books awkwardly as he stared at the floor.

"We'll get it done," Thor said disheartened, wondering if any of this had made a difference.

The smaller of the two walked toward the door then stopped for a second.

"Thank you," he said softly before turning and leaving.

He let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and leaned against a desk. There was so much going on inside him, he didn't know what to make of any of it. But there was one thing that stood out to him. As he'd held the other kid in his arms, he had felt something. Something that made his heart race and his mind grow numb. It was love and one that transcended gender or class or anything else. He loved him and it was hard for him to accept it. All his life he'd been attracted to women. Was it the fact that Loki was already interested in men that even opened up the option to him? He wasn't sure, he just knew what he felt. But convincing the other man was an entirely different challenge in itself.

Thor gathered his things and shut down the room before heading home. His mind spun on the way there and kept him awake long after he got back. He wanted to make sure that he was right about what he really felt and once he was convinced, he started to make plans.

*******************************************************

The next day at lunch, he plopped down at Loki's table across from him. The dark head shot up and stared at him as if he were an alien.

"What are you doing?" he asked nervously.

"Can't I sit with you? I'll leave if you want."

The other boy tried to act like it didn't matter to him.

"Stay if you want, I can't help it if you want to commit social suicide."

Thor grinned and started to eat. He'd already handed out his extras for the day.

"So will I see you again after tonight?"

The other boy almost choked on the piece of sandwich in his mouth.

"I don't know, I haven't thought about it."

That was an obvious lie as he knew it must have occurred to Loki at some point that the project was almost over.

"I want to stay friends with you."

He was given a scrutinizing, incredulous look.

"Is that what we are?"

"Yes." 

His voice was firm and he stared directly at the other boy, making him look away.

"If you say so," he muttered.

Thor put one of his hands over a long slender one and he could just feel the eyes in the room gravitate toward them.

"I do."

The other kid pulled his away with an embarrassed blush and gathered his things.

"Fine, but we could have talked about this somewhere else," he hissed, throwing his lunch away on the way out.

The blonde got up and followed him into the hallway.

"Loki stop."

He didn't expect him to listen, but the thin frame turned back toward him.

"What could you possibly want now?"

The bigger of the two walked over to him and looked him in the face. The urge to kiss the welcoming mouth came over him and he was sure it showed in his eyes. It was one of the rare occasions the green orbs met his own and he saw confusion and pain shine back at him. Then Loki backed away and started down the hall again. He stepped forward to go after him, but a hand on his arm held him back. The blonde looked to see Sif holding him as the others filed out after her.

"Thor, what's going on with you two?"

He shrugged out of her grasp and turned back to see the other boy walk out of the building. It didn't worry him because he knew he would be back to finish their project later.

"Nothing. He's just misunderstood."

A part of him wanted to tell them everything, but he knew they wouldn't understand. They would be finding out soon enough anyway, if things went the way he wanted.

That night the two boys finished their project and got everything ready for the presentation they had to make. Thor didn't bother his partner with anything and the other boy was quiet. When it came time to leave, Loki skittered out the door as quickly as possible. He had expected as much and it didn't bother him. When he got home, the blonde went online and made an order.


	2. Classmates Chapter 2

The day went by quickly, their presentation going off without a hitch. Loki still wouldn't look up, but Thor was able to handle anything that had to do with their audience. At the end of class, he noticed the other boy stayed behind to look something up and he went to the office to pick up his delivery. He was nervous on the way back, his hand sweating around the stems of the gold and green flowers he was carrying. They were the other guy's favorite colors and it hadn't been easy to get them. Thor pushed the door open and he saw the dark hair swirl as the other's head turned toward him.

"Why are you here?"

He could see the kid's eyes scan him, trying to determine what he could want. When they landed on the flowers he just stood up and went to put the book away. Feeling like his feet and tongue were made of lead, Thor went closer to the other man, stopping a few desks away.

"Loki, will you go to the prom with me."

Those had to be the most difficult words to ever pass his lips.

"Sure, as long as my other four dates don't show up, I'm all yours."

His voice sounded irritated and the blonde stopped stunned for a second. He could feel his heart sinking into his stomach.

"You have dates?"

The long fingers pushed the book into place and he spun back, angry.

"Do you really think you're the only one that's ever thought it would be funny to ask the gay boy to prom?"

Then a hurt look came over him as he raised his head back.

"Although, I never thought you'd sink to that level of low."

It had never occurred to him that anyone would do that. More disgust for other people went through him as he shook a little with his own anger and frustration. If no one else had hurt Loki, he wouldn't be this closed, angry person. It made him hate the students at the school that had made him into what he was.

"I'm not asking you to be cruel. I really want to go with you," he said stepping forward and taking the other boy's hand to put the flowers into it.

He could see the conflict in the pale face and wanted to hold him so he could kiss away all of his fears. 

"Why, is being gay back in fashion?" he said without thinking.

Thor could see that it was an automatic response for him to lash out and waited silently. The other boy sighed before going on.

"Do you have any idea what's going to happen if you show up with me at the prom of all places? Everything you have will be gone. Your friends, your popularity, your privileges from the teachers. Is it really worth it to try and prove that you're better than everyone else?"

Thor put his hand on the other 's shoulder and answered him sincerely.

"I'm not trying to show them anything. I'm trying to prove something to you."

He could see the thoughts assaulting the boy and when the other kid came to a decision, it was evident in the look on his face that he didn't believe him completely.

"Fine," he told him with his jaw clenched, "but if I get ready and you don't come, I will find a way to make you regret it."

"I swear, I will be there."

Loki picked up the rest of his things and hesitantly walked out. The blonde had to sit on a desk and give himself a second. That had been hard but now he had more plans to make. Girls had been asking him to prom for the last week and he'd been turning them all down, not even sure if he was going to find anyone he wanted to go with. Now that he had a date, he had to get a tux and limo ready. The young man hurried home to start making arrangements.

**************************************************************

The next morning he was outside with his friends like usual. He told them when he got there that he had to hurry inside instead of hanging out until the last minute as he normally did. As soon as he saw Loki scurry into the building, he followed him, catching up to him at his locker.

"Good morning," he said enthusiastically.

He had been standing behind the door and the other man looked around with wide eyes until he saw him.

"Do you have to try and give me a heart attack?"

Thor just smiled and reached for the stack of books the other boy was holding. The shocked expression on his face was priceless. He even shook his head no a little but the blonde just grabbed them. Loki shut the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm walking you to your class."

"But why?"

"I always do that for people I'm trying to date."

The thin body stopped right there and he could see the mixed emotions go through him.

"Don't play games with me," he snapped.

"You don't believe me yet?" he asked, pretending to be hurt.

"I don't think you're that stupid."

"You should, we both know that I am," he laughed, making a small smile appear for a second before it was gone again.

The first bell rang and the dark haired guy grabbed the books from him and disappeared inside the classroom. But the smile stayed with Thor as he went to his first class. He was going to crack through that shell if it killed him. At lunch he sat across from Loki again and was given a curious glance.

"You really are persistent, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," he told him with a grin.

"So what is it you want? I've already agreed to go to the prom with you."

"I want you to be my boyfriend."

The other man froze, trying to process that idea.

"You don't know what you're saying," he said dismissing it as craziness.

"I do know. I want to hold your hand in the hall and get caught stealing kisses between classes. I want to take you on dates and walk you home every day. I want to buy you presents and complain to you about school. Should I go on?"

The look of absolute shock on the other man's face made him chuckle. His mouth opened and closed like he wanted to say something and couldn't find the words. Thor waited until Loki was able to breathe normally again, giving him a flirty smirk. He was positive he would never be able to stun someone quite like that again.

"You'll get us both killed," he whispered fervently.

The blonde just smiled at him.

"You're too paranoid."

"And you're too naive."

Thor wasn't stupid. He knew what all of that would mean. To be honest, he didn't even know if he would be able to be intimate with another man. But the way Loki made his blood run hot, he had a feeling it wouldn't be a problem. 

"I don't know. I'll have to think about it," the dark haired man told him, finally composing himself.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said, sitting back and holding his hands out.

The other man stood and glanced at him.

"You know you're crazy."

"Yes, I'm crazy about you," he said with a wink.

Loki blushed and walked away. It was only a second later before Sif took his place.

"What's up?" he asked her.

Even though the other man hadn't said yes, he was high on the rush of being in love. Not much could bring him down right now.

"Thor, I've been talking to a lot of people at school. There's almost no doubt you'll be prom king. Who are taking with you? Whoever it is will be queen."

He wanted to laugh at the thought of Loki being the prom queen. That was sure to shock some people. He leaned forward to talk to her quietly and she leaned in too.

"I'm taking Loki."

He knew she wouldn't be happy about it, but the look on her face spoke volumes. She was more than upset.

"You can't do that. They won't even let you in. Look, Thor, we all know you feel bad for him, but taking him to prom? I mean, come on, how's that going to help either of you?"

He frowned at her, a furrow starting in his forehead.

"I don't feel bad for him. I think I love him."

She just stared, not able to process what he was saying.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're not gay."

"What if I am?"

It didn't give him much satisfaction to know he'd been wrong. She was just as shocked as Loki had been.

"You can't be," she choked out. 

He could feel a spark of anger starting him.

"Why not? I wasn't aware there were requirements for who you could fall in love with."

A vein popped in her neck as she strained not to jump over the table and strangle him.

"I am not going to stand by and watch this disaster. Do you have any idea how much I've wanted to be prom queen? Even then I was willing to let it go to whoever you choose to take with you. But this is too far. If you can't find the decency to choose a girl to go with, then take me. I've been you're friend forever and I want this Thor. Are you really going to smash my dreams for some misfiring hormones?"

His eyes narrowed at her as he stood up to leave.

"I'm sorry if you can't understand, but this isn't about you. I'm not going to tell him I changed my mind and asked you instead. You have no idea what that would do to him. If I didn't have someone to go with, I would have been happy to take you with me. But I do."

Thor walked out of there and headed down the hall. He still surprised him how much he had missed all these years. People had hidden agendas and prejudices or needs that were ignored. As much as he wanted to fix everything, there was no way he would be able to. So he was going to make himself and the man he loved happy first. Anything he could do above that would just be a bonus.

The blonde timed it during the rest of the day so that he could walk Loki to every class and carry his books for him. It didn't take long for other people to notice and start talking. He didn't care and just ignored it. It was harder for the other man. The dark haired boy wasn't used to people even acknowledging his existence. Soon they would be coming out and asking him what the deal was and he would need an answer.

At the end of the day, Thor was waiting for him at his locker. The other kid was used to him being there by now and didn't get startled at all. The blonde watched his graceful movements as he put away most of his books. The inside of his locker was neat and tidy, not just a shoved together mess like his.

"I'm going to walk you home tonight."

A look of fear passed over the other man.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"I need to know where you live so I can get you for the prom."

The green eyes were filled with shame and uncertainty, but he knew the blonde was right.

"If you have to."

"I do."

Loki closed the door with a small slam and locked it.

"Come on then."

His voice held resignation and it wasn't hard for him to figure out that the other guy thought once he saw where he lived, he wouldn't want anything to do with him anymore. Thor took the few books he was holding and followed him outside. They started to walk the opposite direction from his own home. There were a few back alleys they had to go down and when they arrived, it was in front of a little house sandwiched between an apartment complex and a vacant lot. 

There was a chain link metal fence around the outside, but there were holes in different places. The yard and house were tidy but the white paint was peeling and parts of the roof sagged. A porch in the front tilted slightly and there was lot of cosmetic work that could be done to the outside. His first thought was to come and do the repairs himself, but Loki would never allow that.

"Happy now?"

He realized he had been staring and taking in the whole situation. He blushed, feeling like a jerk.

"Loki, I don't care about where you live."

"Then why you were staring at it like it was the worst thing you've ever seen?"

It really was the most horrid shape he'd ever seen a building in, but he wasn't about to tell him that.

"I was just taking in everything about your house. I didn't want to forget it so I can find it later."

It was kind of a lie, but true at the same time.

"Whatever," he mumbled, yanking his books back.

"You never gave me an answer."

Loki looked up from where he was situating the books in the crook of his arm. It was obvious from his expression that he knew what the question was. Thor raised his hand and timidly ran it into the hair on the opposite side of the curtain that hung in front of the other's face. The green eyes widened and the blonde moved closer, getting ready to kiss him.

"Will you go out with me?" he whispered to him.

He almost felt sorry for the other man. He looked like he wanted to answer, but his eyes closed at the feel of the fingers against his scalp. His lips were parted just a little and Thor was going to take that as a yes. He started to bring his mouth down when a loud banging caused them both to jump and look in the direction it came from. It was just a loose board falling onto the wooden porch, but it was enough to break the spell. Loki pulled his hand from his hair and gave him a smile.

"Yes, I will. Even if it's the most insane thing I've heard."

A huge grin came over him as the other man went through the gate, not looking back once. The blonde wanted to sing and dance and scream and shout to the whole world that the man he loved had said yes. He started home with a happy heart. That had been the hardest part. Or so he thought.

**************************************************************

The next morning he approached his group of friends with a smile. They all looked at him curiously except Sif. She just turned around, knowing what he had to say.

"You look happier than I've seen you in a long time," Volstagg gushed.

"Yes, I have good news."

"Oh?" Fandral replied.

"I'm dating someone again."

"Congratulations!"

The two of them patted him on the back while Sif scoffed. Hogun also seemed to know what was coming, a serious expression on his face.

"Thank you, but you might not be too excited about who it is."

"Aw, come on Thor. We're not that shallow. She doesn't have to be a beauty. We know how you see people for their hearts," Fandral replied.

He knew his friends meant well, but they were going to take this hard either way. A ball of nerves settled inside him as he tried to find the courage to tell them.

"Actually, he's quite beautiful," he said quietly.

The reference went completely over Volstagg but Fandral looked at him inquisitively.

"Did you mean to say he?"

He nodded, his mouth feeling sticky with fear.

Volstagg still hadn't caught on and punched his shoulder.

"You sly dog, you always get the hot ones."

Fandral put a hand on the red head's chest.

"Shut up you oaf, he's dating a man."

"What?" he said with a half laugh, not sure he heard right.

"I guess asking who it is would be pointless. There really aren't a whole lot people you could be talking about."

"This is plain ridiculous!" Sif exclaimed, walking away in a huff.

"She's right, Thor. What are you thinking?" Fandral asked him, more concerned than anything.

Volstagg just turned his head from one to the other, still trying to figure out how this happened or if he had even heard right. The blonde shrugged, not sure what to tell them.

"It just happened. He's a great guy once you get to know him."

"I'm sure he is, but that doesn't mean you have to date him!" Fandral said, raising his voice a little before noticing he was attracting attention.

As much as it hurt him, he wasn't going to back down on this.

"I'm sorry you don't approve, but I love him. It's up to you if you want to stay my friends or not."

Looks of disbelief went through the others.

"What? We aren't going to stop being your friends over this. How could you think that?" Volstagg stuttered.

Gratitude and relief flooded him. He had really believed they would want nothing to do with him after this.

"You wouldn't believe what I've seen since I've met him."

"We are your friends. That will never change," Hogun said, joining in for the first time.

"Thanks guys," he told them trying to keep the moisture out of his eyes.

He saw the lithe form of the man they'd been talking about try to slip unnoticed onto the school grounds, but he ran over and stopped him.

"Hi!"

The thinner man froze and clutched his books to his chest.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Thor knew he was terrified of letting everyone know they were together now, but he wanted to shout it through the PA system. He pried the books from him and took one of his hands in his as they started toward the school. He practically dragged Loki toward the door and every group of students they passed suddenly went silent. He could just imagine his friends shaking their heads and hiding their faces in shame. The minute they went in, a roar of voices started outside. The gossip was beginning already. The blonde slid his fingers between the long, thin ones, making the green eyes flick toward him. He just grinned and walked him to his locker.

"Are you ready for today?" he asked.

"No," the dark haired boy retorted.

He laughed a little. Loki's bad attitude was refreshing.

"I'm going to be with you in between every class. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You better. This was your idea."

It was a small price for him to pay to be with the other man.

"I will."

The students began to file in and they all stared at them as they walked by.

"I'm not liking this already."

"It won't last forever."

For the first time since he'd met him, he saw a look of affection cross Loki's face. He seemed to appreciate what Thor was doing for him, even if he wouldn't say it. That was enough to make all of this worth it. The blonde kept his word, meeting him after every class and making sure he got to his next one without being bothered. He also made sure to hold his hand and even put his arm around him while they were waiting for one of the class doors to open. 

They sat together at lunch and Thor laced one hand with his over the table. His hands were so soft and cool, he loved the way they felt against his warm, calloused ones. Half way through their meal all of his friends, even Sif joined them. Then he saw the kids he always gave his lunch to come to their table in support of them. Maybe it was only a small portion of the students, but it made his heart swell with joy. Loki seemed shocked but pleased too. He had believed no one would be accepting of their relationship.

In Science, Hogun insisted that Loki take his seat and and he moved back one. The blonde gave him a smile and he nodded to him. He could tell the dark haired boy didn't like being out of his corner, but he suffered through it for him. By the time the end of the day came, both of their nerves were shot, but nothing terrible happened. Thor walked the other guy home and they stopped in front of the gate.

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it was going to be," he said with a smile.

"Only because everyone was in shock. Give it a couple days."

"You always think the worst is going to happen," he said, putting his hand on a thin shoulder.

He was hoping to spark the same magic that happened the day before. The blonde was dying for a kiss and didn't know how the other man was able to stay detached.

"Mark my words," he said with a sigh.

Then he raised his eyes to him.

"Thank you for going through this for me. No one else would."

He moved a little closer, letting his fingers grab a stray strand of hair and twisting it around.

"I want to."

Loki smiled a little and put his arms around him in a hug. Thor hugged him back, holding him for a minute before the other man pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow."

As much as he enjoyed the hug, he was a little frustrated at being denied another kiss. But his words sparked a thought.

"Oh, I should probably walk you to school too. I wouldn't put it past some of those bullies to try something."

He could see the thoughts going through the dark haired guy's mind and he decided to agree.

"You're right. Ok, meet me here in the morning."

"Of course."

He smiled and watched him go inside.

***************************************************************

The next day when the arrived at school, everyone crowded around them, a few brave ones asking the question they all wanted the answer to. Thor told them the truth, that they were dating now. The prom was only two days away and it was assumed he would be taking his boyfriend. No one had ever done that before and there were quite a few debates among the students and faculty but no one could come up with a solid answer either way. There were a few snide remarks from the braver jerks and the occasional mean note put into one of their lockers. Even a few of the teachers were open about their disapproval but for the most part everyone left them alone. 

They both began to get more comfortable being around each other and showing affection. Loki even started to smile more and stopped staring at the floor non stop. Nothing made Thor happier than that. He continued to walk him to and from school and they held hands and hugged. The blonde decided he was going to be patient and wait for him to show some kind of sign that he wanted more. Now that he thought about it, the other man had never dated anyone that he knew of. Thor wasn't a virgin anymore, having been with three of his girlfriends in the past. Maybe the dark haired boy had no experience with these kinds of things. That made him feel a sweet pang of love hit him. His boyfriend was absolutely perfect as far as he was concerned.

The night of the prom came quickly and Thor was standing in his bedroom, putting the finishing touches on his tuxedo. He was wearing black and white with a red cummerbund. He knew Loki was going to be wearing black and white with a green cummerbund. A green rose was in his lapel and he had a red one for his date. He finished getting ready and practically skipped out the door. His parents didn't know who he was going with, he'd managed to be vague enough with their questions that they had been satisified without knowing everything. They might not have cared, but then again they might. He didn't want to risk anything happening to ruin tonight. He climbed in the back of the limo and gave the driver directions to the other man's house.

When they arrived, the blonde left the limo and for the first time, walked in past the gate to the front door. He knocked and waited nervously. A little old lady in a nightgown opened the door and gave him a warm smile.

"Hello, son. You must be here to get Loki."

"Yes, maam."

"You can come in and wait for him if you want."

There was a sudden clatter of shoes on the stairs and Loki appeared in the doorway, a little flushed and breathless.

"No, it's fine, grandma, I'm here."

He wondered why the other boy was still worried about him seeing where he lived, but didn't take it personally.

"Oh, there he is," she said in an adoring voice, " Isn't he just so handsome?"

Thor couldn't agree more. Loki had combed his hair back out of his face and it was slicked down. It made the sharp features of his face more pronounced and even more breathtaking.

"Yes, he certainly is."

The emotions were clear in his voice and made the other man blush. He gave his grandmother a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you grandma, but I have to go."

"Alright, you boys have a good time."

They started toward the limo and the blonde wasn't sure if she knew they were dating or not, but it didn't matter. As soon as the dark haired boy saw the long vehicle waiting for them, he hesitated.

"You got that for us?"

Thor put his arm around his shoulders and guided him toward the door.

"Of course, it's tradition."

Both men climbed in and the blonde pulled out the flower for his date.

"I got this for you."

"Thanks," he said taking it and putting it on.

He could tell the other man was feeling a little uncomfortable with not getting him anything, but that wasn't important to him. He was happy with his company. They pulled up to the school and exited their limo, a whole line of black stretch cars lining up along the block. He intertwined their fingers and led the other boy through the crowds. Puffy and sparkled dresses were everywhere and the boys almost all matched in their tuxedos. There were a few different colors, but not many.

The boys entered the school and started toward the doors of the gym where the actual prom was being held. As they got close, two of the male teachers stopped them, meeting them half way there. It was two of the staff that made it no secret they didn't like what was going on between them. Thor felt a sickening drop in his stomach as they came closer.

"Sorry boys, we can't have you here. We don't want to make the other students uncomfortable."

The blonde saw Loki fighting back his disappointment and that made him angry.

"This is our prom too. You can't keep us out."

His voice had raised a little and another teacher came over.

"What's going on?"

One of the men spoke up.

"We've had requests from the other students not to let them ruin the prom for them."

"What? That's absurd," she said.

"It's true," the other one spoke up.

"I don't see how they're going to ruin this for everyone. We agreed at the teacher's meeting they could come."

"That was the teachers. Are we going to disregard the students' wishes over some democratic decision?"

She could see she was outnumbered and out forced at the moment, so the young woman moved behind them and started to usher them down the hall.

"Come with me, boys," she said, glaring at the two men.

They found themselves being herded to the teachers's lounge. Five more of the faculty were in there. It felt weird to be in an adult only room, but they waited quietly. Thor was fighting his anger and Loki his tears. The blonde pulled him into a hug and the smaller boy held onto him tightly.

The staff started to talk among themselves, clearly upset about the two in the hall causing problems. After a few minutes, they all came over and the lady that brought them in gave them a smile.

"Come on, let's get you to your prom."

HIs heart lifted and he smiled down at the dark haired beauty with him. He was looking hopeful but afraid. They followed the teachers back to the gym and stayed at a distance while there was a heated discussion in front of the door. Finally the two that had given them a hard time walked away with disgusted looks. Thor took Loki's hand again and stopped at the woman that helped them.

"Thank you," he said.

She gave him a happy smile and patted his cheek.

"It was my pleasure. Have fun."

He smiled back and took his date inside. The room was dark and there were little multicolored lights all over. Different colored lasers shined and flashed, giving it a surreal feeling. It took a minute for their eyes to adjust but soon he saw his friends waving them over. They joined them and he was surprised to see they all had dates. He'd been so wrapped up in Loki he hadn't even thought to ask them about it. Feeling guilty, he decided to make it up to them somehow for being a neglectful friend.

The night went by quickly, everyone laughing and telling stories. The time for prom king and queen came and he squeezed Loki's hand. It was possible he still might be chosen and he hoped so for the other man's sake. But it wasn't his name that was called, it was actually Sif's date. He smiled, knowing she had found a way to get what she wanted after all. The relief on the dark haired boy's face made him feel better about not getting it. It would have been traumatic for him to go up in front of everyone.

The queen and king started the first slow dance and Thor grinned at him. Loki looked at him for a second then realized what he was smiling about.

"No, Thor, don't even think about it."

But he was already pulling him out there and as soon as he found a spot, turned him so he was holding him close.

"You really have no shame do you?" the other man grumbled even though the blonde could see he was actually glad he'd done it.

"When it comes to you, no."

Time seemed to stand still for those couple minutes. The blonde stared into the brilliant green eyes and held that gaze as he let him see how much he meant to him. He had one hand on his date's waist and the other pressing their palms together. The soft touch of the dark haired man's fingers brushed against his side as he held onto him.

"I don't think I've ever told you how beautiful you are," he said in a low voice.

"Thor..."he said, swallowing hard.

"It's alright, Loki," he told him as he released his hand and cupped the side of his face. 

He brought his face closer, almost touching the lips he'd been dreaming of, prolonging it a second longer before he captured the sweet mouth with his own. The kiss was more than he could have imagined, full of passion and love. The other man's hand crept into his hair and they stopped dancing. Nothing else existed except that amazing embrace. The music stopped and they separated, something special shining in their eyes.

"Are you ready to go?" the blonde asked, needing more of this.

"Yes, let's get out of here," his boyfriend replied, shocking him slightly. He really hadn't expected him to agree.

They had to stop and congratulate Sif but then they were headed for the exit. He could see that the other man was contemplating what had happened and most likely how much more he was going to allow. Thor only wanted to continue whatever had just passed between them. It had been fire and sparks and made him hornier than any girl he'd been with. The limo was out there waiting where they left it and they opened the door, sliding inside.

"Where to boys?"

That posed a problem. There wasn't anywhere they could go to be alone. Except here.

"Can you drive around for a while until we think of a place?"

"Sure, you're the boss," the chauffeur said, looking in the mirror with a knowing gleam to his eye.

He must get that request a lot. Thor raised the barrier between them and the front seat and looked over at Loki. He seemed calm enough, just watching what was going on. The blonde moved closer and put his arms around his shoulders. He lowered his mouth to his again and the other man didn't stop him. He actually put his arms around Thor's neck and kissed him back fiercely. Neither of them could seem to get enough, running their fingers through each other's hair while touching their necks and faces. When they couldn't breath anymore, they pulled away briefly, staring at each other longingly. The bigger of the two pushed his partner back so he was laying on the seat and moved over him.

"Is it ok?"

He really didn't know how else to ask but it got the message through.

"Yes," the other said quietly but with no hesitation.

The blonde kissed him quickly before running his lips along his jaw to his cheek. His skin was so smooth and smelled so great, he didn't want to stop. He continued to kiss along the side of his face to his ear. The scent of his hair joined the soap from his neck and he wanted to groan as he was surrounded with amazing fragrances. He licked the perfect shell and tugged on the lobe with his teeth. Loki's fingers gripped his back and as he moved down to suck on the long neck, they dug into his shoulders. He hardly noticed. Every gasp and moan that he pulled from the body under him satisfied him in a way he never imagined. 

He must have marked almost every inch of the side of the neck he was working on before he tried to go lower. The top of the dress shirt was in his way and he fumbled with the tie and buttons as the other man took the opportunity to lean up and put little kisses on his neck and cheek.

Fire sped through his body as the soft lips brushed against his skin and it seemed to take forever just to get the buttons undone. He pushed the shirt open and found the creamiest, silkiest body he'd ever seen. The little pink nipples were perfect and as far as he was concerned this was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen. He couldn't wait to taste what his eyes greedily drank in. As he lowered himself back down to lick and nibble on the prominent collarbone, a hard erection pressed into his stomach. His own cock was throbbing already but he was going to take his time. He wanted every part of the other man.

His beard scraped gently on the smooth skin, sending more sensations into the already panting boy. Thor moved slowly, licking and kissing every inch of flesh he could find. The chest under him rose and fell rapidly and moans would punctuate the otherwise silent backseat. Coming to a nipple, he licked it and surprisingly strong fingers curled into his hair, holding his head. But they weren't that strong, he thought with a smirk. His tongue lapped at the hard nub until a mewling noise came out of the other man. He was squirming and writhing under him and then he wrapped his lips around it, sucking gently. A cry ripped out of the dark haired boy's throat and his body lifted a little. The blonde could feel a wet spot form on the pants rubbing against him and knew it was pre cum.

He didn't care if Loki came a hundred times until he was done with him. He was going to make this last as long as he needed. He tugged on the wet nipple with his teeth and heard a gasp as his hair was pulled lightly. It felt good and made him growl a little. Thor licked his way over to the other tempting pink peak and started the same procedure only this time his fingers pinched and stroked the one he'd just left. The slender hips under him rose up, pressing against him hard.

"Shhh..." he murmured, pushing the small body back down.

Not knowing what else to do with all the sensations, the long legs fell open and the other man ran a hand into his own hair, tugging at it out of frustration. A smile graced his mouth as he worked down the body. He found the belly button and swirled his tongue into it, licking and kissing the sensitive skin. The muscles in the stomach quivered under his touches, making him anxious to relieve the throbbing of his cock. After having explored the entirety of the long, thin frame, he moved back up long enough to kiss the other man while he unbuckled his pants. The lips whimpered sweetly against his and he could just barely make out the word please.

"Oh, Loki," he moaned, loving the submissive way he begged.

His fingers finally unfastened the top of the pants and and pulled them down, bringing the boxers down with them. A rock hard, swollen cock popped out already glistening with cum. The pink head called to him and his fingers caressed it gently, rubbing the sticky fluid around the edge.

"Uhhhh....." ripped out of the man under him and in only a few seconds, hot cum covered his hand.

He had never done this before and was curious if it was something he could get used to the taste of. The blonde started to lick the thick liquid off his fingers and found it to be salty but good. Loki's eyes had practically rolled into the back of his head with that release and he was spinning in an oblivion of pleasure. Thor lightly stroked his hair, waiting for him to return. His eyes focused and he gave him a small kiss.

"Are you alright," he said with a small laugh.

"I'm not sure," he said breathlessly.

That must have been the first orgasm the other man had ever had with someone else. Masturbation was fun, but nothing like the touch of another person. He still remembered his first one and it had blown his mind too. The blonde gave him short, little kisses until he started to breathe normally again.

"We're not even close to done yet are we?" Loki asked with a smile.

"Not even a little," he agreed with a big grin.

Their kisses started to deepen again and he ran the tip of his tongue on the the bruised lips before plunging it in as far as he could get. More whimpers vibrated against his mouth and he rocked his hips so that his stiff member pressed through both of their clothing to barely brush against the other man's entrance. There was a sharp intake of breath and he felt the long fingers pulling at the bottom of his shirt. It was freed and the cool hands ran up the hot skin of his body that was lightly slicked with sweat.

"I can't wait to fuck you so hard," he whispered before crushing the other's mouth under his own.

A moan answered him as the light touches on his skin made him grind a little harder against Loki. He had to be careful though, this was starting to feel too good and he wasn't going to cum unless it was inside the his love. He stopped the rocking motion and sat up suddenly, pulling his jacket and shirt off until he was bare chested. The green eyes shined appreciatively at the finely chiseled body and he was pulled back down so the wet mouth could taste him. He reached between them and started to stroke the soft, sticky member as his chest was kissed and nibbled. The dark haired man found one of his pink nubs and learned quickly how to tease it into a hardened peak. 

His lungs were starting to strain for oxygen and when he looked down at the beautiful face sucking on his chest, he felt his own trousers grow wet. The cock in his hand was starting to harden again and it was time to get rid of their clothes. He gently pulled at the other man's head, unlatching him from the sensitive spot. Loki looked up with lust glazed eyes and Thor gave him a smile before pulling his pants the rest of the way off. Seeming to understand, he helped as much as he could. Then the blonde undid his own belt and fastenings, quickly kicking off his trousers.

He looked down at the pale, flawless body laid out in front of him and his cock swelled even more. No woman could compare to the beauty he was about to claim. He briefly stopped back to suck on the already abused nipples before sliding down and pushing the thin legs open. The blonde nipped at the inside of his thighs, making him quiver and jerk with each touch. Then he found a spot and bruised it, wanting to feel the skin inside his mouth to roll and bite. The other man's hands tangled into his hair again, pulling it slightly and making his breath catch. 

When he released the flesh he gazed back at the shorn scrotum and hard shaft. Using his tongue, he licked the balls repeatedly before taking them in to his mouth. He sucked and tugged gently until Loki's body rose up again. Then he released them and found another stream of pre cum running down the hot flesh. Thor licked it off and Loki moaned his name. It sent another shot of heat into him and he was tempted to suck on that veiny pole until he was screaming for him, but he had other plans. 

The blonde lifted the limp legs and put them over his shoulders while sliding his hands under the dark haired man's ass. He put his mouth over the virgin entrance, licking the outside and feeling the trembling under his tongue. The legs on him tightened and Loki's heels pressed against his back. He could hear the sound of leather being clawed and squeezed as the other man's hands grasped at the seats. Then he pushed against the impossibly tight ring and let his hot tongue enter the even hotter tunnel.

"Thor! God!"

A pleased trickle went through him as he finally made him cry out his name. His tongue worked in and out while he let as much saliva as he could produce run into and around the outside of the hole. The body under him tensed around his tongue.

"Fuck! Oh fuck!" he screamed as he came again.

The smell of semen hit his nose over the clean soap where his face was buried. It was sopping wet all over his lover's entrance and the blonde went back to the balls to lick again. A moan came from the spent body but Thor wasn't done. Looking up he saw there were actual holes in the back of the seat where Loki had dug his nails in. Sweat shined on the thin chest and his dark hair was sticking to his neck. He found it erotic in a way he couldn't explain. Thor went to brush his own hair back and pulled his hand away to find it wet and sticky. The last time his lover came it had landed in his hair too. 

"I'm going to keep going Loki," he said.

He knew the other man could use a break, but he was getting impatient to feel him convulsing around his pulsing member. The blonde pulled the already soft cock covered with shiny liquid into his mouth and began to suck on him as hard as he could. More moans spilled out of the other's chest and he slipped one finger inside the overly wet entrance. Every muscle in the dark haired man's body was limp, even his ass. That made it easier for him to stretch and penetrate the hole.

"Thor, I can't.....I can't go again..." he begged.

"Yes you can Loki. I know you can."

There was nothing left in the thin body to fight him with and all the other man could do was make little noises of pleasure. He added a second finger and pressed in farther, a slightly louder whine filling the air. He had found the prostate and tried to stay in that area, making the other man jerk weakly under each hit. The blonde had read about sex with other men after getting into a relationship with one and knew that was like a g spot. The organ in his mouth slowly started to harden again and he was proud of his boyfriend. They were going to have many long nights of love making. 

Thor added a third finger and after a few minutes of letting him adjust to that pulled his hand out. His body shifted up to put the blazing hot head of his cock inside him. They both groaned at the sensation. The entrance was rougher in texture than he was used to but he had it so wet it added to the feeling in a good way. This hole was hot, tight and wet in a way that put a girl to shame. He could already feel more pre cum leaking out of him and he wasn't even all the way in.

"Fuck Loki, you're so fucking tight."

"Ah...Thor..." he whined, loving how full his cock made him.

He had been trying to enter him slowly but he had to push in the last bit with a thrust. There was just too much resistance to do it any other way.

Loki's eyes opened wide and he sucked in a breath of air.

"Are you alright?" he panted.

The dark hair shook yes fervently. He moved his hips back slowly, sliding out until the ridge of the head of his member hit the entrance then he pushed back in. Every centimeter squeezed and pulled at the sensitive skin of his cock and he knew it wasn't going to take long for him to lose it. But if the other man could last for him, he was going to make sure he did too. He grabbed one of Loki's hands and wrapped it around his own cock. Then he started to suck on the side of his neck he had left alone last time. 

"Cum for me one more time." he murmured sexily into his ear.

The other man whimpered a little and started to pump his abused member as Thor pulled out and pushed back in again. He could feel the body under him respond and knew he was loving it just as much. Somewhere along the way, his legs had fallen off his shoulders and the blonde put them back up, letting him penetrate deeper inside.

"No, Thor, I can't take it all....ahhhhhhhhhhh...."

He started to protest them cried out in pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"No, do that again!" he begged.

The blonde began to move in him slowly then he picked up speed a little at a time.

"Loki....I love you Loki!"

"Uhhh...I love you too!"

"Show me how good it feels. Cum for me baby."

"Harder Thor, I need you deeper!"

That was all the invitation he needed and he bucked wildly against the soft ass. The slim fingers never stopped pulling and twisting the member under him and he could feel the tunnel close around him even more.

"You're getting ready too aren't you?"

The blonde's voice was hoarse and his breathing ragged. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his arms were starting to shake from holding himself up so long.

"Yes.....YES!"

He felt the heat of ejected sperm hit his stomach and the body spasm around his buried cock. One more wild thrust and he was spraying into the man he loved. The orgasm made him see stars and the blood rushing through his ears was all he could hear. There was nothing else except the hot cum pouring out of him and it didn't want to stop. He filled the other man's tunnel and more leaked out, running down his balls and Loki's ass. His arms gave out and he fell onto his elbows to keep from crushing the body under him.

The chests were pressed together rising and falling faster than either of them had ever experienced. Slowly they began to return to normal. He could see the bright pink flush to the pale skin of the other boy's face. The sparkle of multiple orgasms lit the the amazing green eyes, and he kissed him, hard and long.

"No, Thor, I really can't do that again," he said with a desperate note to his voice.

"I know, I'm not trying to. I just can't stop kissing you."

That helped Loki relax and he let him keep plying kisses to him. After a couple minutes, he stopped and stared down at the extraordinary man. The dark haired boy looked back at him with half lidded eyes. Thor could see he was exhausted, everything had been drained from him.

"You're the best I've ever had," he told him with a nuzzle to his neck.

"You're the only one I've ever had."

"I know, I could tell."

He let his soft organ fall out of the cooling body and sat up, pulling Loki over so that his head was in his lap. Thor stroked his hair as he moved a little to get comfortable. 

"If I stay like this, I'm going to fall asleep."

"It's ok. You need to for a little bit."

In a minute he could hear the steady breathing that told him the other boy was resting. There was still a lot they had to do before they could go home. Their clothes were covered with cum and his hair was stiff in places from it. His parents were going to have to pay extra not only for the damage they did to the seat but to have it cleaned. Those things meant nothing go him. He used his jacket to cover the slim body next to him so he wouldn't get cold. What they'd just done had made him sure he'd found the only one for him. There had always been the fear that he wouldn't be able to have sex with him, but he knew that was not a problem now. It was the best he'd ever had. The car continued to drive around the city and he leaned back. Prom night had been magical after all.


	3. Classmates Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally this story was a one shot so the first two chapters are the longest.

Thor smiled softly and stroked the silky hair in his lap. He knew he loved Loki before, but now he cared about him in an even deeper way. He was trying to figure out some way to get cleaned up before he went home when he heard a ringing sound. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and looked at it. It was his home number and he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi Sweety, how's your date going?"

It was his mom and he chuckled, thinking there was no way he was going to tell her what he was doing right now.

"Fine, what's up?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to let you know I slipped my credit card into your pocket before you left. I know how prom night is, you and your girlfriend will probably want to spend the night at a hotel."

He groaned. Why couldn't he have known about this an hour ago? It didn't surprise him when she offered it to him, she knew he'd had sex before.

"Thanks mom."

"You're welcome honey. Just be safe, you know we talked about this before."

Now he wanted to die.

"Ya, mom, I know."

"Ok, don't get all huffy. Maybe I'll get to meet her soon?"

Guilt passed over him. 

"Maybe soon."

"Alright, I'll let you go. Have fun."

He hung up, rolling his eyes. It was great to have parents that were supportive, but sometimes they could be so embarrassing. Thor was eighteen so he could rent a hotel room with no problem. He'd done it before when he'd talked his mom into springing for it. On those occasions he'd had to work it off but this was a gift for his prom. Looking down, he knew it was the most precious gift. Thor felt bad about waking him up, but gently he nudged Loki until his eyes fluttered open and he sat up quickly.

"Did I fall asleep? I'm sorry," he said, holding the jacket over himself.

The blonde found it cute that he was still modest after everything they'd done.

"It's alright. I just found out I have my mom's credit card. She gave it to me so we could get a hotel room."

Those gorgeous eyes widened and looked at him unbelieving.

"She knows about us? And she just gave you a credit card to use?"

Both of those concepts were blowing his lover's mind. Sighing, he put his arm around the smaller man and kissed his cheek.

"She doesn't know about us yet. I'm going to tell them soon, I just didn't want anything to keep us from having a great prom."

Realization sunk into the dark head and while he could see he wasn't happy about it, the other man understood.

"Let's get dressed so I can tell the driver where to go," he said gently.

Loki didn't say anything as he started to pull his clothes back on. The blonde followed and began to get dressed. He could tell the other man wasn't angry at him, just a little disappointed. It was something he could fix though and he would. As soon as their clothes were back on, he lowered the glass partition.

"Figure something out boys?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Ya, take us to the Midnight Terrace."

The driver raised an eyebrow. He could see it surprised him that they were going to a hotel after all.

"That's a nice place. Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks."

Thor raised the barrier again, reminding himself to make sure that guy got a good tip. He couldn't help but pull Loki to him and hold him tightly.

"What are you doing?" 

His voice sounded mildly irritated.

"I'm holding you, get over it."

The dark haired boy sighed and relaxed into his arms. He knew he didn't mind, it just seemed to be in his nature to protest everything he did. That just made him love him more. It made his boyfriend a never ending challenge and puzzle to keep him interested. No one else had ever captivated him like this before.

They pulled up to a large building made of dark glass. You couldn't see into it, but you could see out from the rooms. The levels of the building were built like a terrace. Hence the name Midnight Terrace. It was a pretty classy place and the service good. He'd been here a couple times but it wasn't like he was a regular. After a few moments, the back door was opened and he waited for the long body next to him to climb out before he followed. The chauffeur handed him a clipboard with a paper on it.

"Can you sign for me?"

"Sure."

He took it and made sure to put a large tip on the right line. His parents wouldn't care. Handing it back, the other man tilted his hat and said good bye. Thor took Loki's hand and went into the lobby. It was nice inside with a night time theme to it. The carpet and walls were fairly dark and lights were arranged to look like stars. They walked over to the high desk with a pretty brunette sitting behind it. Her hair was pulled back and she had on bright make up that suited her. She looked and sounded friendly and professional.

"Welcome to the Midnight Terrace, how can I help you?"

"We'd like a room please."

"Of course. I'll need a credit card and ID."

The blonde reached into his pocket and pulled out both. 

"The card's in my mom's name. You can call her to verify I have permission."

"You've done this before," she said with a wink before reaching for the phone.

Fear knotted his stomach as he looked over at Loki. That made it sound like he was always taking people to hotels for sex. He could see the beautiful features harden and felt sick.

"Only a couple times," he said weakly.

But it didn't sway the look on the other boy's face. After a brief conversation the employee smiled at them.

"It's fine. Here you go."

She handed him a key with a number on it.

"Is there anything else I can help you with?"

He swallowed hard, not liking the way Loki's hand had gone limp in his.

"Yes, we need to have our clothes dry cleaned. Can you have someone come up to get them in a little bit?"

"Not a problem."

"Thank you."

The blonde pulled his boyfriend after him on the way to the elevator. Neither of them said anything until the silver doors opened and they got on.

"When were you going to tell me?" came the quiet voice next to him.

"Tell you what?" he asked, pushing the right button.

The other boy pulled his hand away and crossed his arms.

"That this whole thing was just a way for you to get someone new to sleep with you."

He froze at the accusation. How could he believe that? But he stopped and took a few deep breaths before answering. The last thing he wanted to do was make this any worse. He turned to the slender body and pulled it against him. He could see the surprise in the green eyes. That was not what the other man had expected.

"You can't see how much I love you? If I just wanted sex, I wouldn't have picked someone that would give me a reputation others would look down on for the rest of my life. I've respected your boundaries and never pushed for anything more. Just because I took a few of my old girlfriends to hotels doesn't mean I'm only out for one thing."

Thor kissed him and even though he hesitated at first, Loki began to melt against him.

"Do you believe me?" he asked as he released him.

The dark haired boy nodded and grabbed onto him, kissing him this time. He was taken off guard but he knew if his love thought about it, he had to see the truth. The door opened with a ding and they unwound their bodies to exit into the hallway. His blue eyes looked at the number on the key and he led his boyfriend down the hall until they could find the right one. He wasn't angry at Loki for doubting him, he knew what he'd been through in his life. All he could do was keep proving it to him every day. 

The blonde unlocked the door and they went inside, closing it behind them. Loki walked in and looked around. There was a large bed with black silk sheets. The carpet was dark blue and there was a large mirror over the back of the bed on the wall. Everything else was pretty normal. A few stands, TV, table and chairs. The colors were nice and matched and nothing looked like it was too cheaply made. Thor put the key on a table and emptied his pockets.

"You might want to put all of your things somewhere. I'm going to have our clothes cleaned. It looks like we got them pretty messy."

He gave the beautiful man a heated stare and loved the way his cheeks bloomed with a blush. Looking down, Loki went over and emptied his pockets. The only thing he put on the table was a key. He didn't even have a cell phone. Thor didn't like that. Tomorrow he was going to buy him one. He wanted to be able to reach him if he needed to. Putting a hand on his arm, he brought the other boy to stand in front of him. He used his fingers to tip his chin up so he was looking at him.

"Never feel like you can't look at me," he told him softly before brushing their lips together.

The tiniest breath escaped the plush mouth and made his heart sing with joy. He would never stop telling Loki how wonderful he was until he believed it himself.

"I..I need to take a shower," the other man stuttered shyly.

"Can I join you?"

The big green eyes flicked to his at the unexpected question.

"Um, ok."

He released his hold on him and watched the long body walk into the bathroom, already feeling himself getting aroused in anticipation of seeing him with hot water running down his skin. If only the man in the other room knew what he did to him, he would never have a doubt again. Thor undressed right there and put his clothes in an empty dry cleaning bag. Then he entered the lavatory. Loki was already in the shower and just starting the water. The blonde picked up his boyfriend's clothes and added them to the bag before placing it outside on the handle to the room door. The staff would pick them up and put them back when they were finished. He locked the door before anxiously heading to the bathroom again.

It was already starting to get steamy and he could smell the soap on the air. Pushing the curtain over, he took a deep breath. The most stunning thing that had ever existed stood before him. Loki's eyes were shut and the water was running over his hair, flowing down his neck and along every line of that perfectly sculpted thin body. He swallowed hard, stepping in and closing the covering behind him. The other boy didn't seem to notice him and he gaped while he had the chance. His eyes followed the outline of his ribs down to the flat belly. Going farther down, he stared in wonder at the pale penis as it lay against the drained balls that looked so small right now. Never in his life did he think he would find a dick appealing but his mouth watered just seeing the one in front of him. He heard a sharp intake of breath across from him and looked up to see Loki with his hand over his chest.

"Did you have to try and scare me to death?"

He laughed and put his arms around him, kissing him under the falling water. The smaller boy's skin was slippery and felt like silk against him.

"You do things to me that shouldn't be allowed," he murmured against his ear.

"I could say the same thing."

That little admittance of his effect on the wonderful man in front of him made him happier then he could remember.

"Are you saying you can't resist me?" he asked teasingly.

The green eyes snapped at him.

"Don't count on it."

Thor let his lips move along the bruises he'd left on the slender neck earlier.

"You don't fool me Loki," he purred at him.

"Awfully full of yourself, aren't you?"

But the voice that came out was soft, almost envious. Thor nuzzled his nose against him then licked his jaw.

"I got you, didn't I? What could be better then that?"

It wasn't until he said it that he realized it could be taken wrong. After making it look like he'd been trying to get sex out of him, that could be used in the same context. Relief flooded him as the other boy laughed.

"You really are a glutton for punishment aren't you? You realize you set yourself up for that one?"

Thor grinned sheepishly.

"Ya, but I'm lucky you understand how thick headed I can be."

"Yes, you are lucky," the dark haired boy answered, giving him a kiss.

That kiss lingered and deepened. The blonde's hands tightened around his boyfriend's waist and he held him close. Their chests slid together easily in the water and heat pooled in his groin.

"I want you again," he moaned as his cock came to life.

"I know," Loki whispered, reaching down to stroke him.

His breathing deepened at the soft touches. The bigger boy's hand grabbed the back of his lover's neck and held him as he kissed him feverishly.

"You are so sexy," he said breathlessly.

"And you're full of it," he whispered back.

Thor didn't know how else to show the self-conscious boy how much he wanted him. Maybe someday he would be able to see what he did.

"Your hand is full of my proof," he replied snarkily and turned the other boy around.

The wonderful hand left him, but it was alright, he had other plans. The blonde brushed that soft wet hair aside and kissed him on the back of his neck. He had one arm around the smaller man's chest as he held him. Loki braced himself against the wall with his hands as Thor let his fingers caress one of the pink nubs in easy reach. He rubbed his swollen member along that tight ass crack and used his other hand to reach between his lover's legs.

"Look what I found," he teased him, letting his fingers pull lightly on the soft skin.

It was already halfway there and he was impressed. 

"I must do something to you. I've never seen anyone respond to me as much as you."

"Shut up," the other boy said through gritted teeth.

Thor smiled, knowing he would never admit it. At least not right now. It took a few minutes but soon he had a pulsing stiff cock in his hand.

"Do you like that? Tell me you want me Loki."

"You know I do," he panted.

That was good enough for him. He moved his arm that was holding him to grab his own manhood and press it against the slick entrance. The blonde slid the head of it along his hole a few times, enjoying the feeling of the heat teasing him. Then he pushed inside, making them both gasp. 

"Oh Loki," he moaned, filling him quickly.

The water had a wonderful lubricating effect that made it so easy to get inside. He moved carefully at first, making sure he was ready for him. Then he pulled out almost all the way and slammed back into him. There was the sound of skin slapping together and Loki cried out softly, his back arching into it. 

"Does it feel good baby?"

"Yes, oh yes."

"Good."

Thor did it again and got the same reaction. It made him burn with hunger. His hands went to the slim hips and held him as he began to hit deep inside him repeatedly.

"Fuck that's amazing!" the dark haired boy spouted.

"All for you my love," he managed to say.

It was hard to speak with all the brilliant sparks in his mind driving him to distraction. The tight muscles clenched around him, making moans spill out of his mouth. They were both breathing hard, too entranced by this intimacy to say anything for a moment. He wanted to feel the other boy cum while he was inside him again and moved his hand to pull on his cock. A groan escaped the gorgeous lips and he wanted to kiss him but that would have to wait.

"Thor," he gasped.

"It's alright baby. I want to feel you squeeze me as your hot juices fill my hand."

Loki moaned loudly before a shudder wracked his body.

"Oh ya, let it go."

His voice was deep with lust and he gritted the words out through his teeth. He wanted this so badly. Finally he felt the slender body tense at the same time his cock was milked and cum flowed over his fingers.

"Fuck, fuck," the dark hair boy sobbed.

Thor's hips jerked forward and he was shooting his own fluids into the hot tunnel.

"God, yes," he whispered in ecstasy.

They didn't move, they were both just trying to stay vertical in the aftermath of the amazing experience. When the blonde felt his strength return, he pulled Loki away from the wall and turned him around. Brushing his hair back he looked into his face with a grin.

"Am I irresistible yet?"

A small smile played at the swollen lips.

"Not yet."

"Then I'll have to keep trying."

The green eyes darkened with anticipation at that promise. He was glad he was looking forward to more of these moments too.

"I can't wait," he said softly and Thor had to kiss him again.

The rest of the shower was spent in silence. He insisted on washing that perfect body and even gently made sure to clean the inside of his ass. Then he quickly washed himself and turned the water off. Bags showed under the other boy's eyes and he pulled the curtain back to grab a towel and dry him off.

"You treat me like royalty."

It was meant as a statement of fact, but sounded almost like a question. He stood back up and cupped the flawless cheek.

"To me you are."

The skin under his fingers heated up with a blush and made him smile.

"Come on, let's get some sleep. We don't have to leave until tomorrow."

A grateful look graced the beautiful face and he took his hand, leading him to the bed. They both got in on opposite sides, but he immediately snaked his way over to hold Loki in his arms.

"I hope you had a wonderful prom," he said, giving him a kiss to the forehead.

"It was wonderful the minute you showed up at my doorstep," Loki said sleepily, yawning.

His arms tightened around the slim body. There was no doubt they were made for each other.


	4. Classmates Chapter 4

Before Thor even opened his eyes the smell of scented hair filled his senses. Then he could feel the heat of another body against him and the steady rise and fall of a chest. A smile came over his lips and he couldn't wait to pry his eyelids apart. He had waited so long for this, to be able to break past Loki's barriers and have him completely to himself. There was a small worry the other man would want things to go back to the way they were before, but he doubted it. They'd shared more in one night then most people did in a lifetime. He could just picture the looks they'd be giving each other and the new intimate touches. Excitement thrilled through him when he thought about it.

Smoothing the long, silky hair back, he studied that beautiful face. He looked so peaceful and innocent when he was sleeping. The blonde really believed he could stare at him like this forever. He memorized everything. His dark eyebrows, the sharp lines of his nose, his high cheekbones, the way his dark lashes lay on his pale skin, the thin lips that tasted like heaven. Soon his fingers itched to touch that perfect milky skin. 

Carefully he reached up and traced from his forehead to his cheek. He never realized how big his fingers were before and felt clumsy as he tried to gently maneuver them. Such graceful beauty deserved the finest embraces. Thor let his hand fall away and decided to just let his eyes enjoy the sight in front of him.

There was a twitch of the long limbs and a sharp intake of breath as Loki started to wake up. Anticipation hit him, making his heart race. Those amazing eyelids started to flutter and soon he could see the brilliant green that filled him with love. There was no awareness in those pupils, sleep still covered any vestiges of recognition. He waited patiently for them to clear and his heart skipped as a smile greeted him. His love was happy to wake up next to him. Thor pressed his lips to the ones that called to him and his arms tightened around him.

"Good morning," he whispered.

"Is it morning already?" the other man mumbled.

He laughed a little, his chest shaking them both slightly.

"I have no idea."

Then he looked toward the wall on the far side of the room that was made entirely of glass. It was still dark outside, but the faintest light showed on the horizon. It wasn't morning yet, but it would be soon.

"It doesn't look like it," he told him, preferring to look at the shining green than even the sunrise.

"We still have some time before we have to get ready," he said softly, letting his lips press against the other man's jaw.

A small sigh of contentment left the body next to him and he felt a tingle in his blood. Who knew when they would get the chance to spend the night together again? Thor wanted to take full advantage of the situation. He rubbed his nose against the spot where the top of the other boy's neck meet the back of his jaw then kissed it.

"Is that all you think about?" Loki said with a chuckle, but his arms were going around him as he asked.

"Not all," he murmured against his skin.

They were both still naked from the shower and he loved the feel of their bare bodies against each other. Loki's hand began to stroke along his back and he made a small noise of encouragement, pressing his knee between the long legs. The other boy gasped as he brushed against his privates. These little reactions made his insides catch on fire. He could tell his lover was still shy when it came to touching him, but that was something that would change over time. 

"Touch me Loki," he whispered into his ear.

The other boy looked up a little surprised, then blushed as he looked back down. But that seemed to be the thing he needed to hear. His hot mouth pressed against the blonde's collarbone and he had to hold back a moan. Little kisses were rained along his chest and he brought a hand up to twine in the raven soft hair. His other hand gripped a firm ass cheek and pressed them closer together. A moan escaped from the smaller man and washed over his skin, making it hard for him to breathe. He started to kiss along his forehead and in his hair.

Loki's slender fingers gripped him a little tighter and his lips closed over Thor's nipple. His body went rigid as the wet tongue swirled around it. He'd never had anyone do this to him before. Girls never thought to touch men there and it was something breath takingly pleasurable. Somewhere along the way they'd both gotten hard and he could feel their poles brush against each other. His hand ran along the pale thigh and he pulled the other man's leg over his hip. He started to grind gently against him.

The sweet face detached itself and looked up at him. The green eyes shined and his lips were still wet, making Thor unable to resist kissing him. Their arms wound around their bodies, pulling them tightly together. The blonde's tongue pushed into the moist heat and ran along every surface of his mouth. He was happy when the other boy brought his own muscle to twist and dance with his. Now he did moan, the vibrations sliding through them both. Eventually they had to break apart for air, both breathing heavily. 

"Are you ready for me?" Thor asked, his thumb rubbing against the perfect cheekbone.

Loki nodded, his throat working like he wanted to talk but couldn't. The blonde gave him a gentle smile then brought his hand down, that thumb now caressing the swollen lips. He slipped it inside the other man's mouth and pulled in a deep breath as he began to suck on it. Mischievousness sparkled in those eyes and he could feel his own blue ones darken with desire. Taking it out with a small wet sound, he replaced it with two fingers. The dark haired boy understood and did the same thing, working his tongue around them and getting them nice and moist.

As soon as they were ready, he brought his lips back down to taste that amazing mouth and his hand went to the waiting entrance. Thor rubbed his thumb along the hole, the muscles contracting when he touched it. Then he worked his fingers in, pushing them inside and moistening the hot cavern. A whimper slipped into his mouth and spurred him to suck on the other boy's bottom lip. He could tell it felt good by the ragged breathing and moved in deeper. Loki's hips jerked against him and made him moan as the velvety cock brushed against his stomach. Thor couldn't wait any longer and pulled out his fingers, grabbing himself to guide the head of his member to the right place. It was a more difficult position they were in, but he wanted to keep his lover wrapped around him just like this.

"Hold onto me," he panted and pushed himself inside.

This was the least wet the other man had ever been and the blonde had to be very careful. He could feel everything, each time a muscle twitched and every hot crevice of the tight tunnel. Slowly, he pulled back, the walls clutching at him like strong suckers. They both gasped at the same time. Grinning, he looked down into the big eyes and held his gaze as he slid in again. The feeling that passed between them was indescribable. It was all perfect and he wanted to make this moment last forever. He gave his boyfriend a kiss and repeated the action, making Loki's eyes close in ecstasy. After a few more thrusts, he felt a warmth on his belly from the other man's pre cum.

"That feels good, doesn't it baby?" he crooned at him.

The raven haired boy's fingers curled around his shoulders.

"Thor.." he moaned.

He kissed him softly and kept penetrating him gently. There was nothing better than Loki's body spasming around him. He couldn't wait for the amazing orgasm to hit him and trigger his own. There were no more words, just the sounds of flesh hitting together on top of heavy breathing. Every so often a moan or other quiet noise would break through the air. The blonde wished he could wake like this every morning, making love to the perfect man. Suddenly Loki tensed and a curse fell from his mouth as he lost control, spraying salty cum on Thor's body. It never stopped amazing him how those delicious muscles grabbed and pulled at him as if trying to milk his own liquids from him. He was happy to give in and let them, flooding into the heat with a grunt. They lay still together, neither one wanting or capable of doing anything else. The blonde put his hand on the side of his lover's face and kissed him deeply.

"I love you more than anything Loki."

He could see the pinkish tint that let him know the other boy was blushing. The captivating eyes darted away in embarrassment.

"I love you," he said quietly.

Thor squeezed him slightly to let him know it was alright. Then he kissed his temple.

"Let's get cleaned up. I have somewhere to take you."

The dark haired man looked at him curiously, but that sparkle in his blue eyes let him know he wasn't going to spill it before they got there. Sighing, he untangled himself and rolled out of the bed. The blonde followed him, noticing the sun was coming up. They took another shower together, this time behaving. He still took pleasure in cleaning that flawless body and even talked him into letting him wash his hair. It made him happier than it probably should have, but he didn't care. When they got out, he dried them both off again. Loki seemed to have resigned himself to the special treatment and didn't complain.

Thor went to the door and unlocked then opened it, taking the bag from the handle. He brought it in and shut the door, then laid it on the bed. Emptying the contents, he split their clothes up and gave Loki his while he started to put his own on. Once they were dressed, they retrieved their things from the table. The blonde went over to his raven haired love and put his hands on his shoulders and kissed him.

"I'm taking you to get a phone and I don't want to hear any protesting. I need to know I can reach you. Ok?"

It was a little disconcerting how shocked Loki's face became. He might as well said he was going to buy him a Porsche.

"But...that's too much.." he said weakly.

Thor put a finger to his lips.

"No, it's not."

He kissed him again and took his hand. They left the room and went back to the lobby to turn the key in. He was given a receipt after they ran the credit card and stuck it in his pocket. Then they went outside where the sun had found it's place in the sky, telling them the day had started. He knew the phone store was nearby and they walked there, feeling a little strange still wearing their tuxes from the night before. All he had was his mom's credit card on him, but he had the cash at home to pay her back for the phone. He was going to have to pay the monthly charges though and that meant he needed to find a job. But that was his concern, not his boyfriend's.

They walked into the small building, the walls lined with sample phones and signs advertising the different plans. It was always super clean and neat in these places, since they didn't have a lot of inventory out in the open. The man behind the counter greeted them and the blonde returned it. He could feel Loki tense up with nervousness. He could only imagine how unusual this was for him.

"What can I help you boys with?" the clerk asked.

"I need to get a phone with service. Is there anything you can recommend?"

"Sure."

The man was shorter than them and had neat black hair combed to the side. Thor listened to the different services and types of phones while Loki fidgeted. Then he smiled to him.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked the thinner boy.

Loki shook his head, then seemed to think of something.

"I want one that can take videos."

"Just about all the phones can do that now," the employee told them.

Finally they agreed on an average phone with the basic monthly plan. This time they didn't even have to call his mom to get permission, the shopkeeper just used the card. Before they left, he made sure Loki's number was in his cell and the other boy had his programmed. They walked outside and stopped for a second as his love played with a few things. His eyes were wide like he couldn't believe this belonged to him and the features were a new, exciting experiment. He even had internet on it and seemed to be floored.

"I can't believe you bought me this," he said finally.

"It's nothing. If anything ever happens to you, even in the middle of the night, I want you to call me. I'll always come for you."

The look he was given spoke volumes.

"T..thank you."

Loki threw his arms around him and hugged him right there. He laughed a little and waited for him to let go. When he did, he took his hand again and started toward the dark haired man's house.

"Let's get you home. I know I have to take care of some things."

The raven head nodded and they walked along quietly. They didn't need to say anything and it was a comfortable silence. It didn't take very long for them to arrive at the dilapidated house and they embraced at the gate, not wanting to part for a minute. Then Loki gave him a smile and wave as he went inside. Thor turned after he disappeared from sight and went back to his own home.


	5. Classmates Chapter 5

The sun felt good as it warmed his hair and shoulders on the way home. Thor noticed every little noise the birds and crickets made and he enjoyed them. He was happier then he could remember and it was all because of Loki. The blonde desperately wanted to put his boyfriend inside his head and body so he could feel how he did. That would erase any insecurities or doubts he had. But as far as he was concerned, he had a lifetime to work on that. 

His house came into view and it lifted his heart more. It would be nice to get out of these clothes and be comfortable. He would have to call his friends and see how their night went. That thought made the teenager long to call his boyfriend already, but he tried to repress that urge. He didn't want to stalk him now that he had a phone. He made it to the door and opened it, stepping inside onto the mat in front of the entrance. The floor was hardwood from here and he took off his dress shoes so they wouldn't scuff it.

"Thor, is that you?"

"Ya mom, I'll be right there."

His mother's voice called from the kitchen and he smiled as he went in to thank her. The minute he walked through the doorway and saw her sitting at the table with his father, he could see something was wrong. The looks on their faces gave it away.

"What's going on?"

His mom was a beautiful blonde with long curly hair that fell around her shoulders and down her back. She always looked young and he could never remember how old she was. His father was just the opposite. His hair and beard were white and he had age lines on his face. Thor knew he worked hard to provide a good life for them and he was hardly ever home. He respected his father and loved him the best he could, but they'd grown apart as he got older. There was no doubt he was his child, they both had the same gorgeous blue eyes.

"We had a call from one your teachers," his father said in a clipped tone.

His heart flipped. What could it be about? The only thing that had changed at school was....god, it was Loki. Why would they call his parents?

"About what?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

"Thor, why didn't you tell us?" his mother asked, getting up and taking his hand.

Her voice was sad but kind.

"Because he knows we would disapprove," the older man said harshly, giving his wife a meaningful glare that let her know she shouldn't be so nice to him.

"Disapprove of what? My relationship?"

"Is that what you call it?" his father practically snorted.

"What are you thinking doing this? You're ruining your entire future. What team would want you if they think you like men?"

He was having trouble controlling his anger. The blonde hadn't been sure how they would react, but he had been hoping it would have been better than outright disapproval. Even though his father ran a business and expected him to take over someday, he had made it clear he was supportive of Thor's love for sports. They all had planned on him getting a scholarship and becoming a professional athlete first. He could see where any team might be unwilling to have a gay member and honestly hadn't thought about it. But then again, nothing was more important to him than Loki.

"I don't care what you think. If I'm meant to go on to sports, something will open up for me. They can't keep me out for this. It's discrimination."

His mother's hand tightened on his and he realized he'd raised his voice.

Odin, his father, stood up angrily and got nearer to him. He stiffened, ready for anything. His parents were never physical with him, but he didn't know how far he'd pushed them this time.

"You will care. That boy," he said with distaste, "is never allowed to come here. You are to come home right after school every day and have nothing to do with him. Do I make myself clear?"

His father spoke through clenched teeth and Thor could only see red.

"What if I don't? You'll never get the privilege of meeting him, but I won't give him up. Not for you or anyone else."

His mother could see this escalating quickly and tried to calm them down.

"That's enough you two. Odin, I'm shocked to see this coming from you. Haven't we always supported Thor's decisions? We'll think of some way to sort through this. Now go on and I'll be right there."

"Don't be so gentle with him. He needs a hard dose of reality," his father fumed as he spun and left the room.

A breath escaped him he hadn't known he was holding. But it wasn't over yet. He could see the disappointment in his mother's face.

"Were you with him when I called last night?" she asked firmly.

He couldn't help but cast his eyes down guiltily as he nodded. She looked away quickly.

"You didn't think you should tell me? To even ask if I thought it would be alright?"

"Why should I have to? If it was a girl, you didn't care. What difference does it make?"

Her smooth features flinched almost as if he had raised a hand to her.

"You kept information from me for a reason. You knew there was the possibility I would have changed my mind. That hurts."

She held out her hand and he reached into his pocket to give her the credit card back.

"I owe you some money," he mumbled.

Her expression changed to one of suspicion.

"What did you do?"

"I bought him a phone and I've got the money upstairs."

She didn't know quite what to say at that and he pushed past her to go to his room. He was tired of being told how inappropriate it was to be in love with Loki. Nothing they said would change his mind. He went through his door and banged it shut behind him. Never did he think his parents would be so closed minded. Hate flowed through him for the bigoted teachers that had to interfere to the point they would call his house. He couldn't hate his parents but he was angry with them. They needed to accept him for who he was, not what they wanted him to be.

He knew his mom wouldn't be in a hurry for the money so he grabbed his laptop and laid down on his stomach on the bed. There was one thing he had to do and that was find a job. The blonde went online and applied at some places. Filling out applications sucked. They were long and involved and he didn't have a work history. He did have volunteer experience at least. When he couldn't stand doing that any longer, he pulled out his phone and stared at it. He wanted to call Loki still, but dialed Hogun's number instead. He needed to vent. His friend picked up and he felt better already.

"Hey Thor, what's up?"

"I don't even know where to start. How'd it go last night? Did everyone have a good time?"

"Yes, everything was fine. Don't think we didn't notice how you two bolted out of there though," he said with a laugh.

Thor blushed. They had been pretty obvious.

"Ya, well, I'm glad you're still willing to talk to me. My parents found out and they're pissed."

There was a moment of silence then his friend answered.

"I'm surprised. I thought they were cooler than that."

"Me too," he sighed.

"Well, at least you're still alive. My parents would have skinned me and left me for the buzzards to fight over."

That picture made him chuckle. Hogun's parents were really strict.

"I believe it."

This time his friend laughed.

"Look, you know this is going to be hard. As long as you're doing what you think is right, just don't give up. Even after everyone gets used to the idea, you're still going to have problems come up. People just don't like this kind of thing for some reason."

"You don't say," he remarked with a grim expression.

"Figure it out already did you? Maybe you're not as dull as I thought."

He laughed again.

"You're a dick."

"What can I say, you bring it out in me."

"I try."

He paused for a second.

"Thanks Hogun."

"No problem. Now get off the phone with me and call him. I know you want to."

"That's scary, you know that right?"

His friend laughed at him.

"Creepy Asian mind powers. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, see ya."

They hung up and he stared at the phone again. There was no way he could call him already. Thor tried to find things to do so he could wait a little bit. He tried to play his XBOX, looked at some stuff online, picked up his room. Finally a few hours went by and it seemed like it would be ok. Plus he was ready to burst. Fumbling with the phone, his fingers suddenly seemed too big. He found the right contact and pushed it, then nervously raised it to his ear. There were a few rings and no one answered. His heart started to pound. Why wasn't he answering? It rang a couple more times and he just knew if it went to voice mail, he was going to freak out. But it didn't. The line clicked on and he heard that wonderful voice sounding a little breathless.

"Hello?"

"Hey, is everything alright?"

"Ya, I'm just not used to keeping this thing with me. I had to run upstairs when I heard it."

His eyes closed in relief. He didn't know if his heart could take this kind of stress.

"Good, I was worried. How are you?"

"Thor, I'm fine. You can't worry about me all the time."

He loved the feisty answer. It made him want to kiss him senseless until he told him he loved him again. That had been amazing.

"I'm going to anyway. What are you doing?"

The blonde asked it casually, trying not to be a prying creepy boyfriend, but he was curious. There was a pause before he answered.

"Helping my grandmother."

"Oh ya? Is she baking? I love homemade cooking."

He pictured them making cookies and remembered he hadn't eaten yet when his stomach started to rumble.

"No. She doesn't bake. Or cook."

There was a hard tone to Loki's voice he just picked up on. How had he missed it before?

"I'm sorry, is she ok?"

There was quiet again. This time he wasn't sure he was going to answer.

"Yes. She can't always remember things. I'm sure she doesn't even remember meeting you last night."

Guilt hit him again. He was getting tired of feeling that way. He had no idea his boyfriend's grandmother might have health issues. The teenager could only imagine how hard that had to be.

"I could come over and help you," he said without thinking.

"No, that's not necessary."

The quick way he answered reminded him how self-conscious he was about their house. Frustrated, he stopped himself from sighing. He didn't want Loki to feel like he was being difficult.

"Alright, but if you need me, call. Ok?"

He could picture him rolling his eyes and smiled.

"I will, I promise."

"And Loki?"

"What?"

"I love you."

There was a stunned silence and he knew the dark haired boy was blushing.

"Thor.." he whined.

"Say it," he half commanded, half pleaded.

"Fine. I love you too."

"Don't forget it," he laughed as he hung up.

Somehow Loki always made him happy. He wondered how much he still didn't know about the other man. But one thing he did know for sure, he was going to find out as much as he could.


	6. Classmates Chapter 6

Monday morning came and Thor was even more excited to get up for school then usual. He practically bounced from his bed and ran to the shower, throwing his clothes off and onto the floor. The bed wasn't going to get made and he didn't care. All weekend he'd only thought about one thing, seeing Loki again. They'd talked a few times and he was glad he could hear his voice and know he was alright, but it wasn't the same as being able to touch the flawless skin or put his arm around the thin shoulders. The blonde missed him so much already.

Thor showered quickly, running the soap over himself before washing his hair. He rinsed the bubbles off and stepped out, grabbing a towel and drying everywhere. Tossing the towel in the general direction of the hamper, he went out to find some clothes. It was torture as it seemed to take forever to find something to wear. Finally he just put on some jeans and a tight black tee shirt with his red sneakers. On the way out, he made sure to get his red football jacket and book bag. Stopping as he passed the kitchen, he tried to decide if he should go in. He hadn't talked to or seen his father all weekend and that was fine with him. His mom was being decent even though he could tell she wasn't happy with him. He hoped she had made him breakfast and lunch still. The smell of food answered that question and he smiled as he went in to eat.

"Good morning Thor."

Her voice was a little strained and he hoped everyone would just get along soon.

"Hi mom. Thanks for breakfast."

He sat down and started to devour the eggs, bacon and toast she'd put out for him.

"Just because you're being unreasonable, doesn't mean I'm going to let you starve. You're coming home right after school like your father said, aren't you?" she asked him.

He froze with his fork halfway to his mouth. Thor had plans for the afternoon.

"I'm not going to give up my whole life because he doesn't like my boyfriend."

Frigga flinched at the words 'my boyfriend' and he tossed the fork down, losing his appetite. Anger at the situation hit him and he said the first hurtful thing he could think of.

"Don't worry, you won't have to deal with me much longer," he told her, standing up.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

His mom was small but she stood in front of him and he didn't dare to try and move her out of his way. A look of worry was on her face.

"It means I'm looking for a job and I'll be moving out as soon as I have some money."

She put a hand on his chest and looked up into his face.

"Don't be ridiculous. You're always welcome to stay here."

"Even if I don't do what he says? Even if I decide to stay with my boyfriend?"

He emphasized the words 'my boyfriend' to see if she would react. Surprisingly, she didn't.

"Yes, even in those cases. Let me handle your father."

She reached up with a graceful hand and touched his cheek.

"I still love you Thor and I don't want you to make choices based on anger. Give me some time and I'll take care of it."

How could he stay mad at her? All the bad feelings he'd been harboring melted and he hugged her.

"Alright, but I'm old enough to make my own decisions now. I'm still getting a job."

"But why?"

"I need my own money."

She seemed to understand and nodded, pushing away from him.

"I'd rather see you spending time on other things that will help your future, but it will be a good learning experience for you."

"Thanks mom."

She turned away from him, brushing back a strand of loose hair. She picked up a paper bag on the counter and handed it to her son. He was glad she still made a lunch for him so he could share with the other kids at school.

"I know you're a good boy and you'll make the right choices. Just try not to sacrifice everything you could be for someone else."

His mother patted his cheek before kissing it.

"Now get out of here," she told him with a laugh that sounded younger than she could possibly be.

He darted out the door, remembering he had someone important waiting for him. Thor practically ran to Loki's house and his heart lifted when he saw him sitting on the porch steps.

"Hi!" he waved enthusiastically.

His boyfriend stood up and headed over, a small smile on his face too.

"Hi," he said quietly as he went through the gate.

Thor waited until he was on the other side, then pulled him into a hug.

"H..hey!" the raven haired boy protested.

"What? Didn't you miss me?" he asked, looking into the wonderful green eyes he'd been dreaming about.

"Well, ya, but..."

"But nothing," he interrupted, giving the other boy a kiss.

Loki felt rigid at first, then he could feel him melting against him.

"I'm not going to let you push me away. Not after everything we've done."

A blush colored his boyfriend's cheeks, turning him on. Thor quickly let him go and took his hand, heading to the school. He had to forget about those kinds of things for right now. There were little groups of kids scattered around the outskirts of the school property and he could feel the stares of some of them. Thor wasn't sure what that was all about, it was common knowledge they were together. They went to his friends and found out what was going on. 

The novelty of them being a couple had worn off but after the way they'd darted out of the prom, there was a lot of speculation as to what they'd been doing. Once he'd gone a step further and actually had sex with the other boy, it took the whole dating another guy thing to a different level. Some of the more apathetic people had gone to the side that was against them. It seemed before there was a great deal of students that believed it was a joke or something he was doing to help the other kid out. Now that they knew it wasn't the case, some were getting more vocal about their dislike. The blonde could feel the tension in the slender body next to him as they explained. He knew Loki was worried about what this meant and he put his arm around him. The other man went stiff as a board and he kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry Loki, it'll be alright."

The tightly wound muscles softened under his reassurances.

"I hope you know what you're talking about," the younger boy mumbled.

Thor shared a concerned look with his friends that he was glad his boyfriend didn't see. The bell rang and they headed in to start their day.

***********************************************************

It had been a strange, stressful day for the blonde. He wasn't used to the looks of curiosity or plain out hatred that he got. There were some before, but it seemed to have escalated. A lot. It made him feel even better that he'd bought Loki a phone. Things could get out of hand at any time. 

He headed to the locker room to get changed for gym. It was one of his favorite classes and he was looking forward to venting some frustration. Walking through the door, he went to his locker and started to open it. This room seemed to be older than the rest of the school, the walls made of brick and the floor cement. Someone had choosen the awful colors of green and grey in here and it made it almost feel like a prison. Hard, wooden benches were lined down the middle of the lockers for them to sit on. The smell of sweat and dirty clothes lingered in the air. He reached in to grab his PE clothes when he heard a voice behind him.

"Hey, look who it is guys. You might want to be careful while you're getting changed, he might try to sneak a peek."

The blonde turned around with a glare.

"Very funny."

There were four guys standing together, leering at him like he was a side show freak. But they clearly had a leader, the one that had spoken up first. He had dark hair, cut in layers that framed his face. He wasn't that big, but his croonies had some size to them. That didn't bother Thor at all. He knew the leader's name was Jonas and he inwardly flinched as the boy walked closer.

"Hey, tell me, did you really bone that kid the other night?"

There were some giggles behind him and Thor wanted to punch them.

"Go find someone else to mess with. I guarantee you don't want any part of me."

Jonas looked him over, weighing his words.

"You could say that again, I prefer my partners to have big, bouncy breasts," he said with a nasty smirk, holding his hands in front of his chest.

There were more laughs, but they left him alone until class started. This semester was soccer, which he'd been playing his whole life. The weather was perfect once they got out there, sunny but with a cool breeze. The smell of cut grass and dirt hit him and he was feeling like himself again. Nothing like the outdoors and a good game of sports to make you feel better. But today was the most physical game he'd ever experienced. It seemed like some of the players went out of their way to trip him or smash into him. His anger level kept going up, but he didn't let it show. Starting trouble during school wasn't going to help anything. 

When gym was over, he trudged into the locker room, trailing behind the others. The blonde was a little sore, but he was alright other than that. He was changing when he heard footsteps and looked up. Jonas was back but this time he was alone. That seemed strange to him.

"What do you want?" he growled.

The other boy came close to him, his eyes sparkling with bad intentions.

"You need to either call it off with this kid or go somewhere else. We don't like your kind at our school. Got it?"

Thor couldn't understand why he was being so brave, he could break him in half without thinking twice.

"What are you going to do if I don't?"

Suddenly the two bigger boys appeared behind him and grabbed his arms, holding them behind his back.

"I'm going to make things very unpleasant for you. And him. You understand?"

Jonas punched him in the gut and it didn't even really hurt. His body was all muscle and that wimp didn't know how to hit.

"Maybe there's something you need to understand," Thor said, letting his rage go finally.

There was a brief warning spark in his blue eyes before the blonde wrenched his arms free and grabbed the two thugs, smacking their heads together. They fell to the floor moaning and the leader's eyes got big. Thor got right in that snarky face and snarled at him.

"I am not that easy to intimidate. And I better not find out you even go near him. Do you understand?"

The other boy didn't answer, he just back pedaled and took off. Thor shook his head as the other two slowly got up and followed him. But now he was really worried. If they were getting brave enough to come after him, who knew what they would do to Loki?


	7. Classmates Chapter 7

The end of the school day couldn't come fast enough and Thor found himself looking forward to the rest of the afternoon. He met Loki at his locker and watched him carefully to see if he acted like anyone had bothered him. The other man seemed unfazed, as if everything were normal. That convinced him to keep his incident to himself, he didn't need to scare his boyfriend.

"How was your day?" he asked in a guarded tone as the dark haired man sorted through his books, putting some away and keeping others out.

Loki wore his hair so one side fell over his face and he peeked at Thor with his green eye. 

"Fine, but I have a feeling there's a reason you're asking."

He grinned nervously and gave him what he hoped was a disarming look. When it didn't work and the other boy just stared at him, waiting for a real answer, he let the act go. Nervously, he played with the edge of one his lover's books.

"I just had some problems with other kids today but nothing I couldn't handle. No one's bothered you at all?"

Thor saw the grim look on the other man's face and wanted to take it back.

"No they haven't. Why are they going after you?"

When it realized it was just concern for his well being that had caused the other's expression, he let out a sigh of relief.

"I don't know, but I'd rather have them after me. I can handle them."

"What?"

Crap, he said something wrong again. Loki's eyes snapped at him and he could see the hurt on his face.

"I didn't mean," he started.

"You don't think I can take care of myself?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't say that."

The smaller boy slammed his locker shut and tried to walk around him, but he grabbed his arm and stopped him. His head whipped toward Thor's.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not letting you leave like this. I'm sorry what I said sounded like I was putting you down, but don't let them get between us over something like this."

He could see the intelligence working behind the beautiful eyes and Loki's tense body returned to normal. He looked away, his eyes reflecting the shame he was feeling.

"You're right, I'm not going to let them win. I'm sorry Thor."

The blonde pulled him into a hug. They'd been standing there talking for a few minutes and the hall was mostly clear. Not that he cared, but at least no one was there to gawk at them.

"You know I'm not upset with you. Look, I'm going over to Fandral's house with the rest of my friends. You're welcome to come. I want you to come."

The dark head shook no immediately. It was like he didn't even think about it.

"I can't. I have to stay with my grandmother. She...she's been getting worse."

Thor could hear the tremor in his voice that told him he was worried about her. He prayed nothing happened to that woman, she seemed to be the only one in Loki's life that cared about him except for himself.

"I'll stay with you," he offered, already knowing he was going to be turned down.

"No, it's ok. She's not real bad or anything."

He could hear the lie in what he was saying, but the blonde let it go. There was no point in trying to force the issue.

"Alright, let's get you home then. Ok?"

The teenager lightly touched the other boy's chin and gave him a smile. He got a smile back and it was worth it.

"Alright."

He carried his boyfriend's books to his front gate, both of them silent for the most part. When they got there, he handed them back.

"Just promise me you'll be careful."

Loki gave him a look that could have been a scoff.

"I grew up with this stuff. I'm always careful Thor."

It took a minute for that to sink in. The idea of growing up, always being afraid and having to watch over your shoulder just for being who you were overwhelmed him. It was no wonder the other man was so bitter.

"Good, because I would die if something happened to you," he said softly, cupping the cheek across from him.

Thor leaned in and gave him a small kiss, letting their lips brush against each other. The dark haired boy blushed and looked down.

"I feel the same," he whispered.

Just hearing those words sent happiness spinning through him. It was clear Loki had a hard time talking about his feelings. But he'd done it for him and that meant more than anything. He pulled him into a big, tight hug and made the dark haired boy squeak before protesting.

"Thor, I can't breathe."

"Yes you can," he laughed, letting him go.

"You're a clod."

"But I'm your clod."

"Don't make me regret it."

"I will, every day. Now get inside, I want to make sure no one bothers you."

Loki looked around with his hands out to show there was no one there.

"I don't care, move it."

He gave him one last kiss to the forehead before pushing him gently toward the house. His boyfriend sighed.

"Alright, I can take a hint."

Thor didn't relax until he shut the door behind him. Feeling better, he fingered the phone in his pocket to make sure he had it with him. He wanted to be there if anything happened. Fandral's house was quite far from Loki's and it took him almost an hour to get there. When he arrived, he looked up at the three story building. His family actually had more money than any of his friend's, but his father had bought their house before they'd become really rich. So it was a large two story, three bedroom, but not as outlandish as the others. Fandral's family had gone all out and splurged on a huge place. The whole basement was an entertainment paradise. Technically he shouldn't even go to the same school, but they'd found a way around it so he could stay with his friends. Thor walked up to the door and pressed the bell. A man in a black dress suit opened it, looking down his large nose at him. It was their butler and he knew who the teenager was.

"They're in the basement," the stuffy man intoned, letting the blonde pass.

"Thanks," he told him, heading for the game room.

It was nice to see his friends and hang out again like old times. They played air hockey, threw around a football, competed on the pinball machines. The floor was a thick carpet they'd spent nights sleeping over on or just laying around talking. There was a bar set up down here, but with nothing alcoholic. Instead they had ice cream and other snacks and the taps dispensed soda. He couldn't imagine a better hang out for a bunch of teenagers. He just wished Loki could come with him. A picture came to him of the other boy's face would look like when he saw all of this. He could only imagine how shocked he would be.

Thor ended up losing track of time and it wasn't until everyone else left and it was just him and Fandral down there for a while that he realized it might be getting late. He jumped up and looked at the time, cursing.

"Sorry, I have to get home. My parents are going to think I've run off to join the army," he joked.

"No sweat, I hope you can come over again soon."

"Ya, me too," he said with a grin.

He'd really enjoyed himself, but he didn't want to make his mom worry. She was going out of her way for him and he appreciated it. The blonde let himself out and started the walk to his place. It was dark and quiet way out here. The stars were bright overhead and even though his day hadn't been great, he was feeling happy. About halfway, the houses began to get closer together and there were more bushes between them. As he passed one narrow entrance, the wind was knocked out of him and he found himself laying on his back. He had no idea what happened but a pain blossomed in his side.

"Did you really think I was going to let you walk away feeling like you were the big man? Oh no, you're going to learn. The hard way."

The sound of Jonas's voice hit his ears and he groaned. Some people never learned. But as he focused, he saw there were six of them this time. And their leader had a baseball bat. It took only a second for him to realize what had happened. He'd been smacked by it without even seeing it coming. The other man must have been hiding behind one of the bushes as he passed by. It hurt, but he wasn't injured badly. That kid couldn't use a weapon well either. Scrambling to his feet, he glared at him, holding his side.

"What's your problem freak? Don't you have anything better to do?"

As soon as he said it, he could see the crazed look to his eyes. There was no reasoning with this guy.

"Freak? Freak?" he screamed.

"You're the freak!"

The bat swung at him and he dodged the first time, backing into a body behind him. He was grabbed and it was enough so he couldn't miss the second hit. This one landed near his ribs, knocking the air out of him again. Before he could do anything there was a barrage of feet and fists landing on his body, a few hitting his face. He could feel the pain spreading and his lip split, spilling blood down his face. When he was well beaten, they stopped, standing over him, breathing hard. Thor couldn't move for a minute, he just lay on the ground moaning.

"That was a warning," Jonas spat at him.

"Next time we won't go so easy on you."

There was shuffling and he looked up to see that evil face smiling down at him, getting as close as he dared.

"Now it's time to pay your little boyfriend a visit."


	8. Classmates Chapter 8

"Noooooo!" the word was ripped from his throat in pure anguish.

Adrenaline fueled by anger and fear rushed through him. He couldn't allow them to get to Loki. Thor managed to struggle to his feet as the bullies walked away laughing.

"No, get back here! Stay away from him!"

But there was just more mockery and soon the figures faded out of sight. His body was functioning but not enough to keep up with them. Feeling desperate, he pulled out his cell phone and hoped it wasn't broken. He almost cried from relief when he heard it ringing. There was no answer right away but he knew they couldn't have gotten there already.

"Come on Loki, answer the phone!"

Finally he heard the reassuring click and a sleepy voice.

"Hello?"

"Loki, listen to me, don't answer the door for anyone unless you know it's me. Call the police if anyone shows up there."

There was a brief silence before the other man answered.

"Thor, what's going on?"

"I'll explain when I get there. Just promise me you'll do what I said."

"I promise."

The fact he agreed without an argument told Thor that he knew it was serious.

"Stay safe until I get there. I love you."

"You're scaring me Thor."

"Don't be afraid. I'm not too far away. I'm going to hang up so I can concentrate on getting to you. If anything happens, call me."

"Alright. I..I love you too."

The last part was added as an afterthought like he realized he might not get to say it again. The blonde hung up and shoved the phone back in his pocket. He was about ten minutes from Loki's. The blonde staggered toward his boyfriend's house, trying to get there as quickly as he could. 

Plans for what he was going to do to those guys flooded his mind as he walked. He would break every bone in their arms and legs if they even touched his raven haired beauty. Time crawled as he went on, his legs had bruises that ached and he had to hold his side from where he'd been kicked on the spot the bat had originally injured. The teenager could feel where his face was swollen in spots and a sharp burning came from the cut on his lip. But there was only one thing on his mind and that was to get to his love.

When the broken little house came into view, joy flooded him. There was no one there and he could see a light on in the upstairs window. When he opened the gate, it squeaked loudly and he saw the curtain in the window move. He was glad Loki had listened to him and was watching. His sneakers clomped on the porch and Thor knocked loudly on the door. The sound of someone coming down stairs came through faintly and then the entry was opened. Seeing the other boy safe, made him cry out and throw his arms around him.

"Thor, what happened? Get in here."

He was pulled inside and Loki pushed him off so he could shut and lock the door. The blonde noticed he was wearing a green two piece pajama set. The cuffs were starting to wear through on the sleeves and at the bottoms. As the other boy returned, he looked him over, an expression of horror and anger on his face. Thor could only imagine how he must look, dirty and bloody.

"Come on," the dark haired man said, taking his hand and pulling him toward the kitchen.

Taking the opportunity, he looked around since he'd never been inside before. There was a staircase immediately on the other side of the front door that went to the upper level. The wood was worn and dinged in spots. The carpet on the floors was a dull blue, faded and practically worn through. The walls were a light beige and pictures of Loki and his grandmother were arranged neatly. There was an archway to his left that must have led to the living room but they went to the right and into the kitchen.

His boyfriend turned on the light and he could see a small wooden table for two set up. It was a light color and scuffed. The linoleum was broken in places and there were spots on the floor that sagged slightly. He could see the refrigerator and it looked like an ancient model, along with the stove. But there was one consistent thing about everything. It was all clean and kept neat. There was no clutter or dirt anywhere. 

In one brief sweep, he went through a mental checklist of everything he could fix or repair. Not that he was in any kind of shape to do it right now. The sound of water running broke his thoughts and he saw Loki wetting a thin washcloth in the sink. The other boy came over and led him to a chair, sitting him in it. Then he pulled the matching one over so he was in front of him. The long fingers pushed his hair back as the green eyes scanned his face. Then the sting of the water hit his skin as the other boy started to wipe at him.

"Who did this?"

His lover's voice came out hard and cold.

"It doesn't matter as long as you're safe. Did anyone even come here?"

"No."

He could see the implied threat Jonas had given him for what it was. If they didn't break up or leave the school, Loki was their next target. Thor couldn't take that kind of chance. He grabbed the other boy's hand, stopping him and looked at him seriously.

"They said they were coming here. If we don't do something, they're going to try and hurt you."

Disbelief flooded the pale face as he wrenched his hand away.

"They've already gone too far by attacking you. I told you before you don't have to worry about me."

"How can you say that? Look what they did to me and it could have been a lot worse."

Loki sat silently with a grim expression before standing up.

"Stay here."

He watched the graceful form leave and heard some noises that sounded like a closet opening and things being moved inside. Then the other boy returned holding a small wooden box. He placed it on the table before sitting down and opened it. Thor's heart jumped. Inside was a shiny black revolver. His eyes darted back to the beautiful face across from him.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in my grandmother's closet. I knew this was going to happen someday, so I took it."

A cold chill went through him as he stared at the metal reflecting the brightness of the kitchen light. His feelings about it were torn. He was glad Loki had the protection, but he never wanted him to ever have to use it. Thor closed the box and took the slender hands in his.

"Don't use it unless you have to."

"I'm not stupid, I know that."

It did seem obvious, but he was still relieved to hear him say it. There was one other thing he knew and that was he couldn't leave him alone tonight. Those jerks might still come for him and then he would never forgive himself.

"I want to stay here tonight. Can I?"

Loki shrugged, seeming to have already known he was going to say it. He'd accepted that once the blonde had come inside, there wasn't much difference it would make.

"If you want. Are you alright?"

"Ya, just a little sore."

Then he remembered his side.

"Well maybe more then just a little," he grimaced as he moved.

He tried to smile and the split lip stung at the movement. Instead he sighed.

"I'll be alright."

Suddenly he remembered his mother and guilt hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Shit, I have to call home."

He took out his phone and dialed his parent's number. His mother picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's..."

"Thor! Where are you? I've been worried sick."

"Something happened, but I'm..."

"Oh my god, are you alright? What happened?"

He stopped to take a deep breath. It seemed like she wasn't going to let him finish a sentence. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Loki pick the gun up and take it back in the other room.

"I'll tell you everything tomorrow. But I have to spend the night at Loki's."

"What? Why can't you tell me now? And Loki? Who's Loki?"

He didn't answer right away and she figured it out fast enough.

"Why are you staying at his house? Tell me what's going on."

"Some people threatened him tonight. I want to make sure he's alright."

The blonde could see the look of annoyance his boyfriend gave him as he came back, but he didn't care.

"Do you need help? I can call the police or some of your father's friends. Tell me what you need."

"No, mom, it's fine. I just need to stay with him and we'll be fine."

He could almost hear the worry in her silence.

"Alright, but call me if you need anything. Anything, you hear me?"

"Yes, I promise."

They said their good byes and hung up. Loki waited patiently then held out his hand.

"Let's go to bed. You look exhausted."

There was no denying that he was. Thor went with him up the stairs, listening to the creaks of the wood. The top floor was smaller than the bottom with a little landing and three doors. He was guessing two bedrooms and a bathroom. They went into the middle door and he found himself in small room with just enough space for a small twin bed and a dresser. There was a closed door to the left that must be a closet. The only light was a cracked lamp on the dresser. The blanket was green with a black trim and looked thin. He could see two pillows with white mismatched pillow cases.

"Let's get you undressed," the smaller boy said.

If he hadn't been hurting so much that probably would have turned him on. Instead he held still while the other man took off his jacket. Just moving to do that made him wince in pain.

"I need to see how badly you're hurt," his lover told him.

Loki lifted the bottom of his tee shirt and pulled it up. Thor had to raise his arms which caused more sharp pain to stab through him. Once the shirt was off, the other boy was examining his body closely. The feel of those cool, slender fingers against his skin was making him reconsider how tired he really was. 

"It's pretty bad but not too serious. You're going to be in pain for a couple days."

"I kind of figured that," he said with a laugh, his lip stinging again.

"Don't be smart," the other boy said softly, leaning up to give him a gentle kiss.

He couldn't help but slide his hand into the raven hair and hold him there for a deeper one. When it ended, Loki slapped him playfully on the chest.

"Ow!"

"Don't even think about it. You're much too hurt."

Thor smiled at him, ignoring the pain.

"I already did think about it."

"Then unthink it. Come on."

His boyfriend took him to the bed and sat him on the edge. Then he knelt down and started to take off his sneakers.

"You don't have to do that. I can."

The green eyes glared up at him.

"You could, but you'd only hurt yourself more. Now be quiet."

The blonde decided to shut up and just let him do it. Once they were off, Loki stood up and took his hands, pulling him back to a standing position.

"I'm going to take your pants off. Don't.." he said quickly and sharply, "....get any ideas."

"Aw, you take all the fun out of it," he teased.

The other boy raised a dark eyebrow at him as he unbuttoned and unzipped the jeans then pulled them down. A frown came over him at the bruises.

"They really did a job on you, didn't they?"

"It's not so bad," he said, sitting down so Loki could pull the pants off.

"I'm not happy about this."

Thor gave him a curious look.

"What can we do?"

Conviction went over the pale face.

"Don't worry about it. They'll get what's coming to them. Let's go to sleep."

There was a small digital alarm clock sitting on the dresser that he assumed the other boy used to wake up with. The blonde looked at the bed, wondering how they both were going to fit on it.

"Is there enough room for both of us? If not, I could sleep on the couch or something."

"No, I don't need my grandmother finding a half naked man on her couch in the morning. We'll be fine."

Thor pulled the blanket back and slid under it. The bed was old and the mattress not in the best of shape but it was good enough. Loki turned the light off and he felt the covers move as he crawled in next to him. They both had to lay on their sides and the smaller boy had to press closely to his chest, but he found it wasn't so bad. He enjoyed having his lover so near. His hot breath washed over his skin in a soothing rhythm and he kissed the top of his head.

"Good night Loki."

"Good night Thor."

It seemed like he wouldn't be able to sleep, but exhaustion hit him and he was unconscious before he realized it.


	9. Classmates Chapter 9

Fear was an unfamiliar feeling for Thor. He had experienced it before, in different ways. When he'd done something wrong as a child and had to face the consequences or when he'd taken a test in school he didn't feel ready for. But what plagued him right now was a different kind of fear. As he slept, it haunted his dreams, causing them to be little more than a shadow that flitted across his consciousness as he slowly woke up. His arms instinctively tightened around the lithe body in his arms to make sure it was real. The blonde was becoming aware of his fear and it caused a mind numbing terror to spread through him. 

He had refused to think or feel it the night before, but his slumbering brain had brought it to the surface. The cause of the realization stood out clearly in his mind. He wasn't sure if he would be able to protect the raven haired man laying next to him. He knew the other boy had told him repeatedly he could take care of himself, but it didn't seem possible. The blonde was strong and fast and to be honest, a little too overconfident. If they could get to him and take him down so easily, his heart burned when he thought about what they could do to the thin body of his lover.

Loki stirred next to him, brushing delightfully against his frame. He couldn't imagine anyone more perfect or beautiful. He let his lips drag lightly over the smooth forehead, the scent of his hair filling Thor's nose. The small movements stopped and long fingers wound themselves into the fabric of his shorts. The dark strands moved as the other boy tilted his head up. Green orbs caught the light and shined at him in the darkness. It was getting close to morning, but night still covered the sky.

"I never took you for an early riser," the silky voice sounded from a semi awake place, making it a little deeper than normal.

A small chuckle filled the air and the shaking of Thor's chest sent vibrations through both of them and the little bed.

"I'm not. It must be my brain trying to absorb every second of being with you it can."

He was sure Loki was blushing even if he couldn't see it. To prove it to himself, he slid his thumb over the narrow cheekbone and smiled when he felt the heated skin.

"You're beautiful when you blush," he whispered and the temperature under his finger raised.

"There's no way you can see me," the smaller boy protested.

"I don't need to."

There was the tiniest tug on his only piece of clothing as the dark haired beauty pulled himself even closer, letting his lips find Thor's neck. Immediately his pulse increased and he could feel it pounding against his skin. Those soft messengers caressed him lovingly and he could tell Loki liked the way his beard felt as he brushed against it softly. It didn't take long for him to realize what was going to happen if they kept this up. His body was already starting to get warmer than normal and tingles were spreading all over him. He was shocked when the other boy's hand found his larger one and put it on his soft bottom.

"I thought you said...."

"Shhhh," he heard, the tremors from his boyfriend's throat going through his skin.

It wasn't like he was about to argue the point. A slender leg came over his hip and he kneaded the firm ass under his fingers. Loki's lips traveled over his chin then up to his waiting mouth. The kissed hotly, both of them burning with need. Their hands clutched at each other and their muscles strained to press their bodies as close as possible. The blonde's erection rubbed at the crease of his lover's leg and he could feel a hardness pressing against his stomach. They could barely breath when they finally separated. His mind had become cloudy and fogged with desire. It only got worse when that wet mouth began to lick at his jaw and eventually his ear.

"I want you so badly Loki," he groaned.

"I know," came the smug reply.

If he'd been thinking more clearly, he might have wondered at the sound of that voice. But he didn't notice anything at the moment. Besides, the evidence of the other man's arousal convinced him the feeling was mutual.

"I'm going to make sure you don't hurt yourself more. Let me take care of everything."

The silky waves of his voice rolled over the blonde and he could only grunt in response. Warm air blew against his ear as those lips moved so close they were almost touching.

"Tell me who did this to you Thor, so I know who to stay away from."

There was a soft, begging tone to the other man's words and his nose brushed against the outside of his ear. All rational thought had left him long ago.

"It was Jonas. Don't go looking for trouble," he growled.

He could hear the other boy's breath catch.

"You're voice is so sexy like that," he purred against the side of face.

He was sure he couldn't hold out too much longer before he ripped the clothes off from the pale body and fucked him hard.

"Loki, you're killing me."

There was the slightest shaking of the other's shoulders that told him he was laughing a little.

"You think it's funny?" he asked with a tease to his voice.

"A little," the sound of mirth was clear in his tone.

Thor decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. He brought his mouth down onto that flawless neck, sucking hard and biting. The other boy gasped and he could feel his entire form stiffen from the surprise. At the same time, he found the tempting hot length of him and rubbed him through his clothes. Loki squirmed against him, writhing with need.

"Thor, that's not fair," he whined, his voice coming out in little puffs of air.

It was his turn to chuckle at the other boy's distress.

"What's wrong baby?"

He licked at the soft ear surrounded by dark hair that tickled his nose and lips.

"I thought I was doing this right. You'll have to tell me what you want."

The blonde was rewarded with a small groan that made him smile. There was a moment of silence, just their ragged breathing broke through the darkness. When his lover answered, he could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Why don't I show you?"

It was his turn to bite back a moan. Those words sounded so promising, he didn't know if he could handle what was coming. But he was willing to die trying. Cool fingers slid against the skin of his body and Loki kissed him again, this time catching his tongue and sucking on it gently. No one had ever done that to him before and he could swear white lights flashed before his eyes. His innocent boyfriend was catching on quickly and he loved it.

"Loki.." he breathed when the kiss ended and he felt his nipple being caressed lightly.

"Hmmmm?"

He could hear the smile behind the humming and it drove him crazy with desire. The blonde grabbed him by the base of his skull and brought him in for another deep kiss.

"No more games," he panted, pleading with his lover.

"Ok, I'll humor the wounded," the sweet voice laughed lightly.

The bed shifted and he was pushed down by a surprisingly strong hand on his shoulder until he was laying on his back. His lungs were aching for air as he felt Loki climb over him. The slender hips hovered at his waist and the long legs framed his thighs. The other boy leaned forward, his hair brushing against his chest as his lips came down on the heating flesh. He wasn't used to his lover being so bold and it was an entirely new, wonderful sensation. 

Thor couldn't take not moving and he started to unbutton the shirt hanging over him. It fell open perfectly, allowing him to run his hands over the silky smooth skin. A hot tongue licked at his nipple and his hips jerked up.

"Be careful, you don't want to hurt yourself," the smaller man said quietly, his voice husky with lust.

At this point he couldn't imagine any part of his body hurting more than his aching cock. It was swollen and pulsing as it lay heavy against his stomach. Loki's knees moved closer, holding him down as the soft lips closed over the pink nub, sucking on it. Thor gripped the other man's waist, grinding his teeth to keep from moaning.

"I thought you agreed no more teasing," he managed to get out.

"I said no more games. But if you don't like what I'm doing..." his lover huffed and started to pull away.

"No, Loki, I'm sorry," he dragged him back quickly and they were laying against each other, their bare chests touching. 

He stroked the dark hair and kissed his forehead. The movement of their lungs caused their bellies to brush together and he was worried that he'd insulted the shy boy when he remained silent. That was the last thing he wanted.

"I did like it. Too much."

Thor hoped to make up for his bad judgement and put the other man back to where he felt comfortable. He could almost feel the internal turmoil in the thin body against his and waited painfully to find out what the outcome would be.

"Are you sure?" his lover asked hesitantly.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly, placing the other's hand on his hard cock.

He didn't get an answer but assumed he was forgiven as hot kisses started at his chest, working down his body to his waistband. The blonde threaded his fingers into the soft hair and breathed in deeply when his shorts were pulled down. He could feel the warm air from Loki's lungs against his sensitive skin and every part it washed over made him fight to keep from raising his hips to bring it closer. The world began to spin as a wet tongue licked from the base of his member all the way to the top. 

Thor's brain melted into a puddle when those lips stretched opened and took the head of his cock in. His fingers tightened involuntarily in the curtain of dark splendor that was the other man's hair. His heart raced and his chest burned from the gentle, hesitant way that mouth slid over him. All of his muscles were clenched from fighting for control. He wanted to thrust into the heavenly cavern of moisture but held back. Soon Loki had found a good rhythm and his head bobbed over the length of the blonde's manhood. He knew he wasn't going to last long like this.

"Loki...I'm going to....lose it...soon."

The delightful lips and tongue slowed down then stopped as he slipped out of the wet heat. The blanket moved, making little slithery noises and he guessed the other boy was taking off his pants. That theory was proven right when the warm flesh of his thighs touched him on his legs. Then the velvety skin of his cock brushed against Thor's and he gasped, his fingers finding the thin waist to grip it. He was wet enough that he shifted the other man so he could put his glistening member at the entrance to the sweet tunnel of his lover's body. Slowly, Loki lowered himself down, stopping as the head penetrated him. He could hear his breathing quicken and waited patiently for him to be ready for the rest. In seconds he came further down and before he knew it, Thor was buried inside that amazing tightness.

A moan came out of the long neck, making him want to lick it, but he stayed where he was. The hips under his fingers started to move and his mind exploded with passionate lust. Loki's cock bounced gently between them, brushing against him and he couldn't help but catch it in his hand. He let his fingers glide over the hard silkiness, memorizing every part of it against his tips. Strong muscles gripped his own manhood with the touches and he could feel them both getting closer to release. A little bit of sticky liquid spilled over his hand and he couldn't resist licking it off before spreading what was left around the other boy's hole.

"Fuck, that's good," he heard Loki pant.

He couldn't agree more. The hot cavern closed around him more and his balls tightened deliciously. Thor needed his lover's release almost as much as air. He stroked the pole in his hand, pulling firmly and making sure to get the sensitive ridge each time. 

"Uh...uh...mmmm...."

Loki's hips twitched forward violently a couple times and then suddenly it was there. The pulse of cum shooting from the beautiful organ in his hand, the smell of semen, and the heat as it landed on him. He was squeezed and massaged by the contracting muscles surrounding him and with a small noise escaping him, emptied what had to be his entire sack into the other boy. Seconds later the harsh beeping of the alarm clock sounded, making them both jump. He chuckled as the dark haired boy grumbled under his breath and disconnected them so he could go turn it off.

"You should probably stay home from school today," his boyfriend told him as he picked up his pants from the floor.

The thought of Loki going without him sent ice through his veins.

"Not unless you stay home too."

He was given a scoff that didn't surprise him.

"I can't afford to miss any time. I plan on going to college and I'm going to need scholarships. Having perfect attendance is a big factor in my eligibility."

"Then I'm going with you."

"Fine, but your clothes are dirty. We have just enough time for me to wash them while we're taking a shower."

Thor hadn't expected him to give in so easily, but he was glad. Loki pulled his pajama bottoms on then fished the blonde's clothes off the floor. He watched him go to the door and open it quietly before slipping out. While he was gone, the teenager decided to get up and make the bed for him. His found his shorts and put them on. By the time he was done, the thinner boy had returned just as quietly.

"You made the bed?" he asked, clearly startled.

The teenager laughed at his surprise.

"I do know how to do things, I just choose not to most of the time."

"Typical," his love groused, taking his hand.

"We should get cleaned up."

Loki led him to the door on the right side of the landing and opened it, flicking on the light. This was a bathroom like he'd thought. There was a little toilet and sink with a tub along the back wall. The paint was cracked and missing in places but the shower curtain seemed fairly new. It was white with little magnets at the bottom to hold it in place. The other boy closed the door and moved past him to turn the water on.

"Well, get undressed," the dark haired man told him.

Thor had trouble looking away as the clothes came off from the pale body in front of him. He slipped his thumbs under his waistband and pushed his own shorts down to the floor. Silently he followed him in, being careful not to slip as he stepped into the porcelain. The hot water felt good on his body that he hadn't realized was still achy. He closed his eyes, letting the sprinkles relax his muscles. They shot back open when he felt a bar of soap slide over his skin. The first place they were drawn to was the slim hand that held it, but then he looked into Loki's face. He could see the awe in his features as being able to touch him like this. The blonde understood the feeling, he had it every time he caressed the body in front of him.

They took their time, washing each other slowly. There were a few kisses when the love in the air sparked too fiercely and they couldn't hold back. Their skin started to wrinkle but they stayed in a while longer. Thor was sure he'd never been so clean before but it felt wonderful. Finally the water was shut off and Loki pushed the curtain back, reaching for the towel. He brought it over and the blonde tried to take it but he didn't let go.

"It's my turn,"he told him, starting to dry the large body off.

He didn't know if he could love his boyfriend any more than he already did, but it felt like it. When he was done, he took the faded green cloth from the long fingers and used it on the flawless skin, getting every drop he could find. The blonde stepped out first, then took Loki's hand to make sure he didn't fall. He hung the towel up and started to put on his shorts.

"Stay here and I'll get your clothes," the other boy told him, pulling on the pajamas he'd been wearing.

A chilly breeze came through when the door opened, making goosebumps on his arms and back as his lover left. Thor used the hairbrush sitting there then opened the medicine cabinet while he waited and found a toothbrush and toothpaste. He was sure it was the other boy's because it was green and there was a red one on the other shelf. That must be his grandmother's. The blonde didn't think he would mind and he brushed his teeth with it. Just as he was rinsing everything off, the door opened again. He put the utensil up and closed the cabinet. 

"Were you just using my toothbrush?" his boyfriend asked incredulously.

He blushed and looked guilty.

"Ya, but I didn't think you would mind."

The dark haired man frowned, but let it go. Thor knew he was private and didn't like his things touched, but after everything they'd done, it didn't seem like a big deal. He would make sure to ask first next time. Loki put the clothes in his arms and pushed him toward the door.

"Get dressed in the bedroom. I'll be there in a minute."

The blonde nodded, realizing he probably needed some time to himself to get ready. He went back to the little room and closed the door softly. It didn't take long for him to get dressed but he still had a stab of pain in his side every time he tried to stretch too far. Loki came in as he was putting on his shoes. The long form went to the dresser and took out a pair of faded black jeans and a white tee shirt that he put a long sleeved green, button up shirt over. Thor had the urge to take all those layers back off from him, but knew they were running out of time. He stood up and when the other boy was finished, he pulled him close, giving him a soft kiss.

"Thank you for helping me."

"I'll always help you. Now come on, I'm sure you're hungry."

The mention of food made his face light up. The blonde was hungry and followed him down the stairs into the kitchen. He sat at the table as Loki took two bowls out of the cupboard by the sink and placed them on the surface. They were blue plastic but the spoons he took from a drawer were metal. Some of the silver had worn off from them so they had to be a different kind of material. He had no idea what though. The other boy went to another cupboard and looked inside.

"Do you want Cheerios or Corn Flakes?"

"Corn Flakes sounds good."

The long arm reached in and brought out a box, bringing it to the table. Thor looked at it curiously. He'd seen the generic boxes of cereal in the store, but never paid much attention to them. Opening it, he poured some in his bowl while his boyfriend got a jug of milk and brought it over. When they were both set, Loki put up the cereal and carton, then pulled his chair out to sit down. They ate in silence and while the blonde was happy to have breakfast, he missed the ones his mom made. She usually had eggs and pancakes or french toast and bacon waiting for him. Or some other combination there was always a lot of. The corn flakes tasted different than what he was used to. They reminded him a little bit of cardboard. It was hard for him to think that this was how the other boy started every morning. When they finished, he stood up first, taking the bowls.

"Let me take care of it," he told him, feeling guilty.

He knew it wasn't his fault that his parents had money, but this seemed horrible to him. When he found a job, he was going to....well, he wanted to buy so many things for his love. But he didn't know if Loki would let him. He was too proud, making it hard to give him anything. The blonde rinsed out the dishes before finding a sponge and putting dish soap on it so he could wash them. Then he put them in the drainer. His lover had gotten up and left the room while he was busy but he returned shortly with his school books. Thor remembered he left his book bag at Fandral's house the night before. Usually when he did that, his friend would bring them for him the next day.

"Are you ready?"

"Almost," he told him, then took his boyfriend's books with a smile.

"Now I'm ready."

Loki blushed and shook his head.

"You're so strange."

The blonde kissed him on the cheek and opened the door for him.

"But you wouldn't want me any other way right?"

"No, I wouldn't," he said laughing.

They started toward the school and Thor would be lying if he said he wasn't worried. Loki wasn't going to leave his sight for an instant.


	10. Classmates Chapter 10

Yellow rays of light filtered through the sky and the air smelled clean with the faintest hint of flowers as they left Loki's house on the way to the school. The sound of birds singing fluttered over the wind and Thor put his free arm around the other boy's shoulders. The magnificence of the day, along with their activities from this morning, should have had him in a wonderful mood. Instead a dark cloud hung threateningly over all of it. His stomach twisted a little at the thought they would see the boys from the night before and he might not be able to control himself. Glancing at his companion, the blonde was surprised to see he looked serene, as if nothing had happened.

"Aren't you even a little worried about running into them today?"

His boyfriend tilted his face toward him with a smile.

"No, should I be? As long as you don't do anything, we'll be fine."

Thor frowned, not understanding.

"Yes, you should be. They obviously have no problem with getting physically violent."

Loki sighed and patted him on the shoulder.

"They've already made their point and now they're going to give us time to do what they want. That way when they come after us again, they can say they gave us a chance. That's how bullies think. They want to be able to justify their actions."

That didn't make him feel any better.

"So you admit they're going to try something again?"

"Of course. But we have time and that's what's important."

He still wasn't getting it and frowned deeper, furrows forming in his forehead.

"Why is time important?"

For the first time, his partner seemed to get agitated.

"Don't worry about it. It just is."

From the hard tone of his voice, Thor could tell he didn't want to talk about it anymore. But he couldn't help wondering what this was all about. The other man might think he was dim witted, but pieces started to click in his head. He wasn't sure what the picture was yet, but they fit together. An uneasy feeling formed in his gut, but not a bad one. Almost as if something was going to happen that he didn't completely agree with.

The school came into view at an opportune time and ended the conversation anyway. The blonde's friends were there and waved them over. The couple headed that way and even though the others had shown acceptance of their relationship, he could see Loki still felt uncomfortable around them. A backpack getting slung into his chest was his first greeting and he grunted from the impact.

"That thing's heavy, you're lucky I brought it all the way here," Fandral complained lightly.

"Thanks, I think," he wheezed, putting it on.

"Oh my god Thor, what happened to you?" 

Sif was the first to notice his cut lip and the bruises on his face. She came over and grabbed him by both sides of his head, looking him over. Loki started to self consciously slide away and he pulled him back over, holding onto him firmly. There was a slight stiffness to the other boy's shoulders but it went away after a minute.

"Some jerks thought it would be fun to beat the crap out of me last night."

His friends all shared a look as Sif stepped back. They knew how hard it was to get the better of the big blonde from personal experience. There had actually been one time he'd taken all four of the others on at once and managed to almost win. His boyfriend's arm crept around his side and he felt the slender hand fist in his shirt. At first he wasn't sure why but it became clear when all their eyes turned toward the raven haired boy. Although they wouldn't say it, they knew it was because of their relationship. The green eyes he loved to look at were fixed to the ground and a scowl resided on the thin lips. No one seemed to know what to say while anger began to boil inside him.

"You should report them to the police. Do you know who did it?"

Volstagg was the first to talk, trying to help in his simple way as always. Thor had to fight himself not to yell at his friends for blaming Loki about what happened before he could even answer.

"No, I don't know. They were ignorant people that don't deserve recognition for their actions."

"Then we're going to make sure it doesn't happen again, right guys?" Fandral put in.

His blue eyes swept up in surprise as they all nodded in agreement.

"What do you mean?"

"Two of us will stay with you and two with Loki. These people are obviously cowards to attack you when you were alone. How many of them were there?"

The anger disappeared quickly and was replaced by gratitude. He should have known they would come through for him when he needed them.

"There were...uh...six...no, I think seven."

He could see the other blonde calculating in his head, taking into account the fighting abilities of each of them against that many.

"But I can't expect you all to put yourselves in danger. They had weapons too."

A heavy feeling of dread fell over them when he finished and Loki's hand gripped his clothes tighter. Grim faces turned toward him and Hogun spoke what was on all of their minds.

"That's even more reason for us to stay with you."

"Yes," Volstagg agreed, looking more serious than he'd ever seen him, " and we'll have to get our own weapons."

That seemed to shock everyone there but there an unspoken consensus that it was true.

"From what I can tell Volstagg and Sif would be better with Loki and Hogun and I will stay with you Thor."

The blonde let out a small snort.

"I plan on being with Loki as much as possible."

"Even better," Fandral said with the first smile in a while.

"Then there will be 6 of us and we'll far outmatch them."

"And who will protect you?"

There was stunned silence as the thin voice sounded for the first time.

"What...what do you mean?" Fandral asked, giving Loki a confused half smile.

"If they see you willing to stay with us, what's to say they won't wait until one of you is alone and attack you?"

Fear made Thor's heart pound. That was true and he didn't know if he could handle being responsible for one of them being injured too. Four bodies shifted uncomfortably at the same time as the realization began to sink in that one of them could be next. There was no way to prevent them separating at some point because they would all have to return home eventually and that's when they would be most vulnerable.

"We'll have to take that risk," the other blonde stated uncertainly.

"No, I appreciate what you're willing to do my friends, but I can't put you in harm's way. Loki's right, they'll go after anyone they can and it's only a matter of time until that happens."

"Would you rather it be one of us or him?" Sif asked, an angry note to her voice.

Guilt swept over him because he knew he'd rather it was anyone but Loki. Thor didn't know how to answer her and couldn't look at any of them.

"At least we can stay in pairs and I can have my parents pick me up from one of your houses," Hogun said.

"That's right," Fandral added, hope clear in his tone.

"Why didn't I think of that? My parents can pick me up too. And I'm sure they would give anyone else a ride that needs it."

He dared to raise his eyes and didn't see condemnation from any of them. They understood why he would choose his love over them and he was hit again by how lucky he was to have them as friends.

"Then it's settled," Sif said in an authoritative voice.

"We're staying together through this. Tonight we'll each find a small weapon we can hide on ourselves in case we need it."

No one would argue with her when she took command like that. Not that any of them would anyway, it was the best plan they could come up with. A bell sounded through the air and broke through the somber mood, reminding them all they needed to get inside. The whole day they spent together, all six of them. He was impressed at how they were able to be there in between classes and the way they kept his lover safe. 

On their way to lunch, he remembered he hadn't brought anything from home since he'd been at Loki's. Thor felt a little guilty he wouldn't have anything to share with the people that he normally did before it struck him that his boyfriend had forgotten to bring his own food. He was sure it was his fault since he'd been taking care of him all morning. It was normal for him and his friends to get into the lunch line but the raven haired boy came to a dead stop when they entered the room, just realizing himself what he'd done. He took the slender hand in his and pulled him along with him. Loki's legs moved stiffly like he was made of wood.

"What are you doing? I can't get in line," he whispered, looking around terrified.

It broke the blonde's heart to see him afraid of something so simple. People threatening his life was normal but a lunch line was cause to run screaming. He still didn't understand the complexities of the other boy's life, no matter how hard he tried to. Thor had some money in his backpack and was going to buy him lunch but that thought never even occurred to his green eyed beauty.

"Don't worry, I've got it covered," he told him, pulling him close so he didn't take off.

"Thor, you know I don't expect you to..." the captured boy whined.

"Be quiet," he said with a kiss to his forehead.

"It's my fault you didn't bring anything. The least I can do is get you something."

Loki fell silent and stopped squirming, giving up to the inevitable. Their turn came and the blonde took a plastic tray and handed it to the other boy first. Then he got his own and moved over, looking at the choices. Today was hamburgers or pizza with the choice of fries or fruit salad. Thor picked the hamburger and fries before moving on to the deserts. When he didn't feel his boyfriend move with him he looked over to see the other boy staring, almost trembling.

"What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know what to do," he whispered, a blush starting on his cheeks.

The blonde was floored. Had his love never ordered anything from anywhere in his entire life? It was too stunning and he couldn't comprehend it. The person behind Loki cleared their throat and he snapped out of it.

"Just tell them which one you want."

A flash of green came his direction before a stuttering hand pointed at the pizza. The server took a piece and put it on a plate then gestured at him. Looking confused, he glanced back at Thor. 

"You have to put your tray up so they can reach it."

A look that said he felt stupid crossed his boyfriend's features and he pushed it over so they could put it on.

"Choose one of these too."

With the blonde's help, they made it through the line and joined the others at a table. Once they were situated, both of them took a minute before eating. Loki seemed to be in a state of awe, not sure where to start first. But Thor had heavier thoughts on his mind. Never in his life had he seen something like that and it hit him hard. He didn't say anything right then because he didn't want to do something that might ruin this for his lover.

"Aren't you eating?" Volstagg asked him and tore him from his thoughts.

He gave a smile smile and took a bite of his hamburger. He looked over to see the dark haired man munching on his pizza. It made him feel better that he was enjoying it. When they were finished, the group trooped out together into the hall to wait for their next class. Thor had gym every other day, which he was grateful for, since he didn't want to deal with Jonas and his cronies. At the end of the day he was relieved that no one had run into the bullies in the halls even though he was told by some of the others that shared classes with them that they had come.

Now that school was over, he didn't want to take Loki home. He was afraid to leave him by himself. A memory of the gun flashed through his mind and while it did help placate him, he was still unwilling. Individually, the whole circle of friends showed up until they were at his boyfriend's locker.

"We should take Loki home first," Hogun said.

A look of panic crossed the face of the smaller boy. Thor remembered how hard it had been to convince him to let him walk him home.

"It's alright Loki, they're just trying to help," he whispered against his hair, letting the bulk of his warm body press against him comfortingly.

The smaller boy didn't seem happy about it, but he didn't argue. He had to consider that a victory in some way. The walk to his boyfriend's house was full of chatter from the others and it seemed strange since it was normally just the two of them. They were given some privacy at the gate, his friends going off a little bit while they said good bye.

The blonde put a hand on either side of his neck and pulled his precious treasure close for a kiss. It was long and deep, showing how much he loved the thin boy in his arms. When it broke, he was a little of out breathe and leaned his forehead to the cool, smooth one of the other man. His hands never left the warmth of his nape and he held him there for a moment.

"I don't like leaving you."

"I'll be fine, I promise. If anything happens I'll call you."

"Alright, but I'm holding you to that promise," he said with a sigh, kissing his brow before releasing him.

It took more control then he knew he had to not chase after the long body as it went inside. He wanted to keep Loki next to him forever. 

"Hey, lover boy, we're all waiting," Fandral called.

He didn't even blush or smile at the intended jibe. Normally he would have, but he was too concerned about his love.

"I'm coming," he growled.

They stayed together to walk him home and he thanked them at the edge of his driveway. After the others left, he stared up at his house, ready to face another challenge. Bracing himself, he went inside and the moment he crossed the thresh hold, the small form of his mother slammed into him in a big hug.

"I've been so worried about you," she said in almost a sob.

It hurt him to see her like this. He loved his mother dearly and didn't want to cause her pain.

"I'm alright, see?"

She looked up and touched his face all over, tears in her eyes.

"Look what they did to you. Tell me who it was and I'll make sure they never bother you again."

The last thing he was going to do was tell his mother so she could take care of his problems.

"I don't know, it was dark."

That was the second time he'd had to lie about what happened and it wormed it's way into his gut. He didn't like to lie about anything. The darker blue of his mother's eyes studied him before she let him go and turned toward the kitchen.

"It looks like those wounds will heal well enough, come get something to eat."

She always did know the way to his heart, he thought with a smile. As she prepared a snack for him, he took off his backpack and sat at the island bar in one of the bar stools next to it.

"I have some good news for you," she said, wiping at her eyes to get rid of the unshed tears.

"You do?" he looked at her, clearly interested.

"Yes, you said you wanted to get a job?"

His heart skipped a little at the thought he might be able to get one so soon.

"I do. I applied at some places but haven't heard back yet."

She busied herself taking some plates and had her back to him while they talked.

"I spoke to one of your father's friends, Mr. Stanton. Do you remember him? He runs the restaurant down the road."

Thor thought about it and a vague memory of a heavy older man came to him. It wasn't one of his father's closest friends, but he seemed like a decent guy.

"A little. Does he have an opening?"

Excitement began to build as he waited for her to answer. His mother opened the sleek door to the refrigerator and started to take out some things.

"Yes and he's willing to give you a chance. It won't be anything glamorous, probably a dish washer or bus boy, but it's a paycheck."

A huge smile spread over him.

"That sounds perfect. What should I do?"

The petite blonde turned back to him as she shut the device and pushed her braid back over her shoulder.

"I'll give you his number and you can call him. It would look better if you contact him."

"I will, thanks mom. Have I told you how much I love you lately?"

She chuckled and started to arrange the ingredients on the counter.

"No, but then again you only tell me when you get something you want."

Thor pretended to look hurt.

"I do not. Only when I get things I really want," he said with a laugh.

She joined him and at that moment everything seemed like all of their problems were going to work out.


	11. Classmates Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what I did with Jonas is a little extreme, but I needed it for the story line. I don't really think things would go that far in real life.

Thor couldn't remember waffles tasting so good. He was sure his mother had made them the same as always, only he appreciated it so much more now. He wanted to bring his breakfast over to Loki's house and share it with him but that seemed like a stupid idea. It would be cold by the time he got there and he knew the other boy would probably be insulted. Sighing, he took another bite.

"What's that sigh for?" Frigga asked him, concerned.

"Oh, I know, I forgot your favorite part!" she said with a little laugh and went to the cupboard.

Opening it, she took out a box of pop tarts and handed him a package. There was no way he could keep the smile off his face. He loved pop tarts. Starting to open it, he stopped with a thoughtful look on his face.

"Aren't you going to eat them?"

"Not now. I'm going to bring them with me."

A look of curiosity passed over her, but she let it go. Thor had been acting strange lately and she patiently waited for it to pass. The sound of a car pulling into the driveway caught both of their attentions and his mother headed to the kitchen window while he stood up to join her. 

"It's your father," she told him softly, looking concerned.

The front door opened and the large form of Odin entered. Thor's body accelerated, waiting nervously to see why his dad had come home. He was never here at this time of day. The blue eyes of the older man darted around until they fell on him and his father strode over quickly. The teenager could only watch, mesmerized as he came nearer. His parent studied him and raised a hand toward his face. Thor flinched back until he realized he was just touching him. He had forgotten all about the fading bruises on his cheeks. A look of anger came over his father while a strangled noise came from his mother. She hadn't told Odin what happened. That sound caused the other man to glance at her in a way that said they were going to talk about it later. Then he turned back to his son and let his hand fall.

"I tried to warn you. Are you still so willing to throw everything away?" he asked sadly.

Thor stepped away from him, a smoldering anger in his eyes.

"I'm gaining more than I could ever lose."

His father scoffed and rubbed a hand over his face and beard.

"What could this boy possibly give you? He can't make up for a whole lifetime. A career, a family. Have you thought about that Thor? You love children, you always wanted your own."

He actually hadn't thought that far ahead and it was true, he did want a family. There was no reason they couldn't adopt later if they wanted, but he was willing to give that up if he had to.

"What does he give me? The only thing I want from him. His love. I love him dad and that's all that matters."

Both of his parents froze in shocked silence. He'd never said he loved any of his girlfriends in the past. They had hoped he would get over this like he had every other relationship but now it seemed more permanent. And more disturbing to them. When his father finally found his voice, it sounded choked by some emotion he couldn't distinguish.

"Well, it seems he gives you something else. Enemies."

The older man turned to leave and took a few steps before stopping. He didn't turn around but spoke to him with his back facing his son.

"I made a trip here before you left for school so I could congratulate you on your new job. I was proud of you. But I have a feeling your only motivation involves....him."

The receding figure of his father disappeared and he didn't realize until he was gone that he was gripping the edge of the counter so hard his knuckles were turning white.

"Thor, please, your father will eventually accept this," his mother said, coming over and putting her hand on his arm.

He could hear the tears in her voice. She hated to see them fight and he knew she loved them both. Before he could answer the front doorbell rang.

"I gotta go," he said, grabbing his backpack and the package of pop tarts.

When he opened the door, the teenager wasn't surprised to see his friends out there waiting for him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey, is your dad here?" Volstagg asked him, gesturing toward the car.

They knew how early his father usually left and that he was never home in the mornings.

"Ya, I got to hear about how I'm destroying my life again. Come on, let's go."

He slammed the door shut behind him and took off, not waiting for the others. They all looked at each other, concerned, before rushing to catch up with him.

"Don't let him get to you," Sif said, being the only one brave enough to speak up.

"She's right," Hogun put in.

"Remember when you wanted to be a rock star? He didn't approve of that either."

"That's right, he even banned any electric guitars from coming into the house. How could you forget that?" Fandral asked with a laugh.

Thor did remember and he grudgingly nodded.

"He was really against that, wasn't he?"

"Against it? He practically threatened death to anyone that encouraged it," Volstagg said with a boisterous chuckle.

It was true, when Odin didn't like something, he made it known.

"He'll just have to get over it," Sif told him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I guess," he sighed.

"You guys really are the best friends that have lived. You know that right?"

A few of them blushed and the others laughed.

"I can't count how many times you've been there for us Thor. We all help each other, that's what we're here for."

The rest of the trip to Loki's house was a lot more cheerful. The other boy was already on the porch, waiting for them. All the negative feelings from that morning washed away in the sight of his lover walking toward him. That's all he needed to feel better. Not caring that the others were there, he grabbed him in a big hug. He could feel the smaller body squirm at the display.

"I missed you so much," he told him.

"Thor.." he whimpered.

But he didn't pay attention. He kissed him on the forehead and brushed his hair back. There was the sound of a throat clearing and he looked over, pure happiness shining from his face. Whatever Sif had been about to say stuck in her mouth. There was no denying the big blonde had needed that moment.

"Well, look at this. Such a disgusting display and right in front of all of you. I don't know why you insist on associating with those faggots."

The sound of Jonas's voice broke through everything and they all turned at the same time. He was standing at the edge of the property, surrounded by his six followers. Emotions clashed inside Thor's body. All morning he'd been teetering between being happy then angry, then back and forth. It was going to make him break and lose control any second. The fact the bullies had come to Loki's house didn't escape him either. He could only imagine why they were there and that added fear to the mixture.

"I would watch what I say if I were you," Fandral said heatedly, stepping toward them.

Hogun grabbed his arm and held him back.

"Or what? I know how you guys are. The goody goodys of the school. Are you really going to attack us just because we voice our opinions?"

They all knew he was right and the frustration level of Thor and his friends increased.

"Get out of here before I have you arrested for trespassing."

It was a shock to everyone when Loki spoke up. A look of hatred consumed the leader of their enemies.

"Don't talk to me. Ever again."

His words came out in short, hard bursts as if even speaking to him was an effort. Then he waved his hand at his followers and turned around to leave. They followed him obediently and it made Thor nauseous. No one said anything until they left and it was then he noticed his arms had tightened around the thin body next to him. Fandral turned toward the blonde.

"You said you didn't know who attacked you. It didn't look that way."

He could feel the blood drain from his face. 

"I didn't want to tell you guys. I was afraid something might happen."

A feeling of disappointment settled over them.

"You should have trusted us," Hogun stated quietly.

"I'm sorry."

It was all he could say. The teenager already felt like dirt and been on an emotional roller coaster all morning.

"It doesn't matter," Sif stated in her no arguing tone.

"We're not going to let it change anything. Did everyone find weapons last night?"

They shuffled together and started to pull items from their bookbags. Volstagg had an axe, Fandral a hunting knife, Thor a hammer, Sif two knives attached at the handles and Hogun an honest to god mace. Loki didn't take out anything.

"Why don't you have something?" Fandral asked him.

"I don't need a weapon," was all he said.

"Where did you get a mace?" Volstagg inquired to Hogun.

The Asian boy shrugged.

"My parents have all sorts of weapons at home. They're into martial arts and stuff."

Putting their tools away, Hogun cautioned them to make sure no one saw them.

"If we're caught with these, we could get expelled."

There were nods of understanding and finally ready, they started toward school. Along the way, Thor remembered his pop tarts. He took the package out and gave it to Loki.

"Have you ever had these before?"

The green eyes slid over the silver package curiously.

"No, what is it?"

"You have to try them, they're amazing."

There were gasps of surprise all around them and they stopped for a second, looking at Thor's friends.

"He...he gave you his pop tarts," Volstagg whispered in awe.

"That means he must really love you," Fandral said, laughing and hit Loki gently on the shoulder.

They both blushed and Thor encouraged him to take a bite. His boyfriend took a little piece off the end and it was obvious he didn't really like it. A fake pleased look came over him.

"Oh, they're very good."

There were giggles and the blonde frowned at him.

"Give them back if you don't like them."

Loki gladly handed them to the bigger boy. 

"Those are really your favorite?" he asked as his boyfriend started to munch happily.

"What's not to love?" he asked around a mouthful.

Loki shook his head while the others laughed. When they arrived on the school property, there was no sign of the group of boys that had threatened them. It was already late and the bell rang, sending them scurrying toward the front doors. The first two classes went by normally then suddenly there was a disturbance in the main hallway. Against the teacher's insistence, the students in all the classes filed out and watched what was happening. 

There were two police officers and the principal standing next to Jonas and his locker. The first thing Thor thought was to look for Loki. Eventually he spotted the dark haired boy way on the other side of the hall. He pushed his way through the crowd until he found him. The blonde pulled him into a hug, feeling his body go stiff. Laughing, he let him go and took his hand.

"Someday you're going to have to get used to me doing that."

"I hope it's soon," his boyfriend grumbled.

"So what's going on with Jonas?"

"I'm not sure," the other man said, craning his neck to get a better look.

One of the officers took out handcuffs and there was a loud murmuring from the students. That got the attention of the adults and they started to shoo the kids back to their classes. A few closest to the action left, but most of them stayed there. Thor knew he didn't want to leave his lover's side. The students in front of them began to talk excitedly.

"Did you hear what happened?"

"No, what?"

"They found a gun in his locker. There were pictures of that gay couple with targets drawn on their faces. They think he was going to try and shoot them."

"No way! He was telling everyone he was going to get rid of them, you think he would really kill them?"

"Look, the cops are taking him away, he must have been planning on doing it."

Thor didn't want to hear anymore. His stomach felt sick and he pulled Loki out of there and into the nearest bathroom. As soon as they were alone, he held him close. Loki's thin arms wound around him.

"I can't believe he was going to kill us," he whispered into the dark hair.

"Maybe he was, maybe he wasn't. But it doesn't matter, he's not going to bother us again."

There was a hardness to Loki's voice that seemed unnatural. It made thoughts spin in the blonde's head that disturbed him.

"Loki, you didn't do this, did you?"

He could barely talk, not wanting to believe his love could do something like that. If it was true, then he'd just destroyed Jonas's life. Not that the guy was a decent human being, but he didn't deserved to be blamed for something he didn't or wasn't going to do. His boyfriend pulled back, an angry gleam in his eyes.

"Why would you ask that?"

Thor was speechless, his mouth open and his blue eyes pleading.

"Well, you...you had..a..."

Loki's mouth pressed into a thin line.

"Just because I have a gun doesn't mean I framed him."

His heart pounded as they both knew what question was coming next. He didn't want to ask it, he would rather just accept the other boy's answer.

"If I asked to see, would you still have it?"

It felt like his whole world dropped out from underneath him as the words left his mouth. The coldness that crept over the beautiful face in front of him sent shards of ice into his heart.

"Yes, I could show it to you. But I'm not going to. If you don't trust me, it doesn't matter if I have it or not."

Loki pulled out the phone Thor had given him and thrust it back at him.

"I don't need this any more."

He didn't take it, he didn't want any of this to be happening. Everything inside his body had frozen and he could barely feel anything.

"No Loki, don't do this. I believe you."

The other boy stood indecisively, trying to make up his mind. The bigger man couldn't stand it and moving slowly, engulfed him in a hug.

"Don't ever, ever, think about that," he whispered fervently.

If Loki left him, he would be devastated. There would be no way he could come to school every day and see him and not be with him. He didn't think if he could do anything if they weren't together.

"Do you really believe me?"

His voice was lost against Thor's chest but he heard him.

"Yes, I swear. I'll never ask you again."

"Alright," he sighed.

There was movement against him as the graceful hands put the phone back in his jeans pocket. Not for the first time since they'd started dating, he found himself lying. There was a voice in his mind that found this to be too coincidental. And Loki had told him repeatedly he could take care of himself. Was this what he'd been referring to? Now that he thought back, he'd always thought the school was blessedly free of bullies because of his influence. But what if that hadn't been the case? 

His mind took him back to the time he'd stopped those kids from tormenting the other boy in the classroom. Since then, he hadn't seen them at school either. A shiver of dread went through him. Had Loki been systematically removing everyone that bothered him? Even if that was the case, he couldn't blame him. And it wasn't enough to make him stop loving him. If anything, it made him want to be able to protect him more so he wouldn't have to do those kinds of things. 

"We should probably get back," the muffled voice floated up toward him.

He loosened his hold and kept his hands on the slender upper arms of his love. He moved one to cup the narrow face and stroke his cheek with his thumb.

"Are you alright?"

Loki nodded and put his hand over Thor's, bringing both of them down.

"I'm fine."

As they left that room, the blonde's mind and body churned. There was a lot that still had to be processed for him but he knew one thing for sure. He wasn't giving up Loki over something like this. Until he even knew for sure, he couldn't hold it against him. So he decided to try and not think about it. Of course, that made him want to think about it more. Finally, he couldn't take it any more and forced it from his mind. There were enough real problems for him to deal with, he didn't need this on top of it. At the end of the day, everyone congregated at Loki's locker. 

"Do you think the others will still try something now that Jonas is gone?" Sif asked.

There was a general consensus that the boys following Jonas wouldn't take it on themselves to do anything. Relieved, the friends parted ways, knowing the biggest threat was over. Thor took Loki's books and they started out the door and toward his boyfriend's house.

"With everything that's happened, I forgot to tell you the good news."

"What good news?"

"I got a job at one of the nearby restaurants. It's not glamorous, but it's work."

The delicate face turned toward him.

"Why do you need a job?"

He shrugged, not wanting to tell him it was so he could pay his phone bill and have money to take him places and buy him things.

"I wanted money for stuff."

"You didn't do it because of me, did you?"

There had been lies he'd told since they'd gotten together and he didn't want to lie anymore. Especially not to his love.

"Partly. Don't worry, I'm looking forward to it."

Loki's house came into view and they stopped at the fence. The younger boy looked down before speaking.

"You have to stop doing things for me. I can't do anything for you."

Thor put one arm around him, the other still holding the books.

"That's not true. You do a lot for me."

"What?"

"You make me happy."

There was a softness to his words that made the other boy accept them. They kissed tenderly, both knowing how much they meant to each other.

"Plus you took care of me the other night," he pointed out as he handed the volumes over.

"True," Loki told him, pretending to consider it.

"Everything will be better now, just wait and see," the blonde said.

Now that his hands were free, he squeezed the slender boy in a big hug. He let out a little squeak that made him laugh. More than anything, he wanted to follow him inside and make love to him for the rest of the night. But he had to meet with the owner of the restaurant to fill out some kind of paperwork.

"I'll be here in the morning," he told him, stealing another kiss.

"I know," the dark haired boy replied with a smile.

He waited until his lover was inside then headed to meet his future boss.


	12. Classmates Chapter 12

Two weeks had gone by since the day Jonas was arrested. Everything had calmed down or maybe it just seemed that way because Thor was busier than normal. Now that he worked every night and on the weekends, he had only a little free time. He made sure to spend every minute he could with his boyfriend and Loki insisted on most of that time being used to tutor him. Since they couldn't go to his house and the other boy refused to let him back in his, they used the library when it was open or the small park that was in town.

The blonde teenager lay on his bed, tired from his job. Being a dishwasher/busboy was a simple job but there was a lot of lifting and carrying heavy things. He did enjoy working though and there were plenty of opportunities for him to talk to people. His mind was like a sponge, learning everything he could from whoever would teach him. He wanted to do the best job he could.

Thor adjusted his pillow and turned over. He was having trouble sleeping in spite of being physically exhausted. His mind kept nagging at him about Loki being behind Jonas getting sent away. And that hadn't been the end of it. Slowly the other boys in that group had ended up being expelled or arrested. He didn't dare ask his lover about it but something inside him knew. It wasn't hard for him to understand why the scared teenager might feel the need to get rid of them, but it was the fact he'd lied to him that bothered the young man so much. They needed to be able to trust each other, just as Loki himself had pointed out. It was sadly ironic.

It took about an hour before he fell into a troubled sleep. Sometime during the night he heard the musical sound of his phone. Groaning, he rolled over and picked it up. It showed he had a new text and he looked at the time. One thirty in the morning? Who could be bothering him this early? He touched the screen that was bright enough to hurt his sleepy eyes in the dark and brought up the message. It was from Loki and just three simple words. I need you. Adrenaline hit him and he sat up suddenly wide awake. Thor's fingers trembled as he pushed the button to call his boyfriend. There was no answer and he almost choked on his heart going into his throat. 

Pushing the covers off, he started to pull on his clothes as fast as he possibly could. If the other boy had sent him that message, there had to be something wrong. His lover never asked for help unless he had no choice. He debated asking his mom to give him a ride to get there faster, but by the time she woke up and took him, he could be there. The blonde grabbed his phone after tying his shoes and ran out the door. He kept running, not planning on stopping until he was there. Franctically, he dialed Loki's number but there was no answer. When he was close the glow of lights shining through the night terrified him and he stuffed the cell into his pocket.

Turning the corner, he saw an ambulance and police car in front of his boyfriend's house. His legs went weak suddenly and he almost stumbled and fell over. The blonde dashed toward the front gate, a man's voice calling out for him to stop. Before he could open it, strong hands grabbed him and spun him around. An officer in a immaculate uniform was glaring at him, his hand hovering over his gun.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Thor swallowed hard, so many different kinds of fear running through him.

"I'm...he...asked...for me."

The young, dark haired cop had an irritated look.

"I suggest you start talking and fast."

He pulled himself together. He had to get to Loki as soon as possible.

"I'm..I'm Thor, his boyfriend. He texted me."

Fumbling in his pocket, he took out the phone and showed it to the policeman. The other man looked at it, then handed it back.

"I'm going with you. If he says he doesn't want you here, I'm escorting you out."

He nodded mutely and followed the disturbingly calm officer toward the house. It was eerie seeing the lights reflecting from the building and he had to fight the urge to push past the person in front of him to get inside. They went into the open door and to the left. This was a living room like he'd assumed. There was a lumpy looking beige couch with a rose pattern over it. A matching stuffed chair sat on one side and a table with a lamp on the other. There was a small, old looking TV on a stand across from the couch. More pictures hung on the walls and it had an elderly feel to it.

But those things just filtered into his brain as his eyes were drawn immediately to the hunched over form of his love sitting on the couch next to another cop. He was holding himself around the middle and his eyes ringed with red from crying. Loki looked up as they came in and practically launched himself at Thor, grabbing him so tightly he thought he was going to stop breathing. He could feel the other boy's body shuddering with sobs and put his arms around him. Maybe it made him a bad person but all he cared about at that moment was the knowledge that his boyfriend was alright. Relief flooded him and he rubbed along his back and shoulders as the officer that had come in with him left. It was obvious Loki wanted him there.

"What's going on?" the blonde asked, looking to anyone that could give him an answer.

The man on the couch closed his notebook and stood up. He looked like he was in his forties and had a brown mustache that matched his short hair. He wasn't wearing a uniform but a brown coat over a white shirt.

"His grandmother passed away this morning."

A wave of shivers went through the thin body he was holding when the other man said it and Thor felt horrible. He knew how much Loki loved her and couldn't begin to imagine what he was going through. The sound of a vehicle starting and tires on pavement as the ambulance drove away seemed to cement the fact that she was gone. He kissed the top of Loki's head, not sure what else he could do for him.

"That's not our only concern though."

His blue eyes shot back to the cop as he asked the obvious question.

"W..what then?" he stuttered out, not sure he wanted to know.

"This boy is only seventeen. That means he's going to have to go to a group home until we can place him in foster care."

The body against him went rigid and his own mind seemed to shut down. They couldn't take Loki away, he was all that the other boy had. And Thor was sure he would die without him.

"No," Loki whispered and looked up at him terrified.

"You can't," Thor blurted out.

"I'm sorry son but he's a minor. He has to have a guardian."

Thoughts whirred in his mind and clicked into place immediately.

"I'll be his guardian."

The older man studied him.

"This isn't something to be taken lightly. You would be responsible for everything he does. You'd also be responsible for his well being. How old are you anyway?"

"I'm eighteen," he stated boldly.

"Well, that's the minimum. What about you? Would you want him to be your guardian?"

The two boys looked at each other, blue eyes meeting green. Thor remembered how he had his suspicions about Loki setting those bullies up. If he did something like that when he was responsible for him, it would fall back on his shoulders. But he was still willing to do it. Anything to keep his love in his arms. The look in the those pupils he stared into told him the other boy was thinking about it. After what seemed forever, the dark haired boy finally nodded.

"Yes," he said quietly before burying his face back into the blonde's shirt.

The policeman stroked his chin as he thought about it.

"You'll have to go to court and prove you're capable of supporting him. Do you have an income?"

Thor nodded, still trying to absorb everything.

"Well, that's a start. There's no relatives that we know of or he'd go with them. That also means this house belongs to him when he turns eighteen. If you're his guardian, that will fall under your responsibilities. Including paying the yearly taxes along with the monthly bills."

He was starting to feel a little overwhelmed and started to wonder if he'd spoken up too quickly. His parents weren't going to be happy about this either. All it took was a look down and there was no more doubts for him. He'd do anything to keep Loki with him.

"So he can stay here then? They won't take him away?"

The cop thought about it then shook his head.

"Not by himself."

"What if I stay with him?"

He was given a calculating stare.

"I suppose that would be alright."

Then the officer sighed.

"It seems you two want to be together and he will be eighteen in six months. I tell you what, I'll help you through the legal part of this. All I want is to know you'll make sure nothing happens to him. Deal?"

Thor broke into a smile that threatened to outshine the sun. The other man held out his hand and he shook it happily.

"Deal."

"We have some things to finish up, then we'll leave. I know it's late and he needs to get some sleep."

The teenager nodded and just held the other boy tightly. He'd come so close to losing him, it scared him still.

"Come on Loki, let's sit down."

He guided the smaller boy to the couch and sat next to him. Loki curled up, putting his head on the broad chest and an arm over his waist. Thor kept one of his arms around the slender shoulders and stroked his hair.

"I'm sorry baby," he whispered to him.

A small whimper came from his love followed by some minor squirming. The blonde sighed, not sure what was going to happen next. This was going to get complicated and harder than it already was. It took another half hour before the police wrapped up their investigation and the man with the mustache came back to them. He reached in his pocket and took out a business card, handing it to Thor. The teenager took it and looked to him gratefully.

"My name and phone number are on there. Call me and I'll help you with anything you need."

"Thanks for being so nice," he told him sincerely.

Not everyone would understand or be willing to do so much for them.

"Just do what you promised and we'll be fine. Have a good night," he said before leaving, shutting the door behind him.

Loki had been so quiet, he wondered if he'd fallen asleep. Thor looked down, putting his hand on his chin to lift his face. Big eyes stared back at him, full of pain.

"Are you going to be alright?"

The dark head nodded yes and he pulled the other boy into his lap.

"I'm taking you to bed. We still have school in the morning."

Not that either of them would be in any kind of shape to go, but he was taking his responsibilities seriously. He stood up with his boyfriend in his arms and started up the stairs. The thought they should lock the door crossed his mind and he went back down.

"Lock the door, would you? My hands are full," he told him with a smile.

His love gave him a blank look that sent pain into his own heart. It was like a piece of the other boy was missing. He prayed this was only temporary. The slender fingers reached over and turned the locking mechanism and he took them back up to the second floor. He could feel Loki stiffen a little when he saw the door to his grandmother's room. Moving as fast as he could, he took them into the small room they'd shared before and lay him on the bed. As he went to shut the door he heard the mattress springs squeaking and turned around to see his love had gotten off the bed and was standing behind him.

"Loki?"

He was worried about the younger boy and waited to see what he wanted. The slender body came closer to him and a cool hand pressed against his chest.

"Are you going to take care of me Thor?"

The thin, helpless sound of the other's voice made him shiver with fear and...desire. But he didn't have time to think about the last part. Loki pressed closer to him, peering into his face.

"Of course I am," he told him, licking his dry lips.

"In every way?"

The feigned innocence in those words had him half hard already. His body was heating up and he was feeling more than a little confused.

"What's this about?"

The soft lips of his lover pressed against his and he found his arms automatically going around him.

"I need you," the smaller boy whispered, his nose brushing against Thor's.

"But I need you to be rough. Take me hard, against the wall."

It felt like his cock was about to split his pants open as those words where softly purred to him. They both knew that wasn't something he would do unless it was asked for.

"Why?" he choked out, wanting to make sure it was the right thing to do.

Loki's mouth began to suck at his chin and moved slowly across his jaw.

"I need to forget," he finally said, pushing his hips into Thor's body.

His boyfriend's hard member rubbed against his thigh and he could understand the reasoning behind it. Once he made the decision to give him what he wanted, the blonde didn't hold back. He gripped him by the back of his neck, pulling his mouth into a hard, passionate embrace. A soft sound of pleasure ripped from the exquisite neck and he spun them so Loki was pressed against the wall. The other boy was wearing his pajamas and he reached under his shirt to find his already budded nipples. Pinching them gently between his fingers, he made his lover gasp.

"Please, more.." he begged.

Thor squeezed a little harder and Loki's hips bucked toward him.

"Yes!" he cried out and the blonde captured his mouth again, brutally devouring him with his lips and tongue.

"Take your pants off," he told him, his voice deep with lust.

Loki did, pushing the bottom down at the same time as his underwear and knocking it away with his feet. Thor had to kick his shoes off and undress both his jeans and underwear. He pressed the other boy against the wall, their cocks rubbing together as he grabbed the slender wrists and held them above his head. Giving him another deep kiss, Thor reached between them and stroked their heated members against each other. Pre cum slipped from both of them and he rubbed it along his length. 

"Do it...now," his boyfriend pleaded.

The teenager released his hands and picked the smaller boy up, pressing his back and shoulders against the wall as the long legs wrapped around his waist. He guided himself toward Loki's entrance and as soon as his head hit the tight hole, he pushed all the way in with one thrust. A strangled noise came from the long throat and his fingers dug into Thor's shoulders.

"Did I hurt you?" he whispered.

"No, no, keep going!" he cried and Thor thrust into him hard.

"Yes, Thor, yes!"

He started with slow, powerful jerks of his hips then gradually increased how often he penetrated him. Soon he was fucking him mercilessly and loud cries of pleasure came from his lover. The dark hair fell forward and he felt teeth bite into his neck. It made him buck against the thin body as they both growled in pleasure.

"Mmmmm, don't stop," Loki panted and he had to bite his tongue to hold back the building orgasm.

That worked for a few minutes but he didn't know how long he could last like this.

"Loki..I...need you to cum for me."

"Yes...Thor..I'm ready," he cried loudly as hot sperm covered both of their shirts.

The other boy's whole body jerked and spasmed as he held him, his own cock spraying hard into the tight heat of the abused tunnel. Loki's head fell back to rest against the wall as they gasped for breath together. The blonde turned and brought them to the bed, letting his boyfriend fall back on the mattress, his cock falling out of him. Even in the faint light that came in from the window, he could see a thin trail of blood running down his thigh. Terror coursed over him as he sat next to the dark haired boy.

"Loki, I hurt you."

"What?"

His lover sat up and looked down as Thor put his finger in the blood and showed it to him. He was shocked when the other boy took his finger, putting it in his mouth and sucking on it.

"I didn't feel a thing," he told him when he released his finger.

"I want more."

Loki pushed him back and grabbed the bottom of his pajama top to pull over his head. Then he tugged on Thor's shirt until he was able to yank it off. The teenager wasn't sure if this was a good idea. The sight of blood made him concerned.

"I think we should wait," he tried to protest, but the other boy's mouth covered his and stopped him.

"Now. I need it now."

He couldn't remember his love being this forceful before and it was kind of a turn on. Cool fingers found his sticky cock and started to pull on it. He moaned as that hot mouth licked at his body then focused on his nipples. The other boy's wet tongue ran along his collarbone and up his neck to nip at his earlobe. Thor thought he was going to die from pleasure.

"I wanna try," he heard whispered into his ear.

Suddenly everything inside him froze at those implied words.

"Try what?" he gasped.

"You know. I want to take you Thor."

There was another lick to his ear and he was having trouble thinking. Normally he would never agree to something like that. It just seemed.....painful. But right now he could see his boyfriend was hurting and didn't want to deny him anything. Besides, Loki seemed to enjoy it well enough, how bad could it be?

"Fine,"he growled, not really wanting to give in.

"But just this once and you better make sure you use something...a lot of something..to keep it from hurting."

"I will, I promise," he could see a glow to the green eyes that made them shine in the dark. 

The other boy's voice sounded excited, like he'd just been given a present. It touched him and he knew he could never deny him anything. He loved him too much. A waft of air blew over his heated skin as Loki's body disappeared. He could hear him open the dresser drawer and fumble around, looking for something. Then the bed shifted as he jumped back on it, landing on his knees next to him.

"Don't worry, I have something made for exactly this."

Thor wondered where he'd gotten it from, but didn't ask. It didn't really matter. The long legs of his lover came over him so that the younger boy was straddling him. He leaned down to kiss him again and the blonde let his hands stroke the soft, flawless back. Loki's erection slid over his stomach before he sat back and he heard the lotion being squirted into his palm. The other boy took both of their cocks into his hand and rubbed them together, along with the chilly liquid. He jumped a little at the cold feel of it, but soon it heated up and they were both coated in it. 

A slick finger moved down to find his entrance and it rubbed at his tight ring of muscles. His breath caught and made him swallow hard. It didn't feel bad, just different. Then the slender digit pressed into him and Thor found himself gripping the sheets. His whole body tensed and tried to push it back out.

"Shhh...relax," his lover crooned to him, " Don't fight it."

Loki started to work on his cock again, pulling on it gently and after a minute his body did loosen. Slowly the finger began to push in further and pull back out. It didn't hurt and after a few seconds, it started to feel nice.

"There, that's not so bad," the other boy encouraged him.

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled, making the dark haired boy laugh.

And suddenly it was all worth it, just to hear the bubbling mirth of that sweet voice. His love had forgotten all of his pain for the moment and that made joy spring up in him. He felt his hole stretched as another finger entered him and he breathed in sharply. But Loki was slow and gentle and the more he was stretched, the better it felt. Before he knew it, they were up to four fingers. Sweet tingles of pleasure came from the now slippery walls of his tunnel and he was panting. He wanted more and that shocked him.

"Are you ready?" he heard him ask uncertainly.

"As much as I'm ever going go be," Thor managed to say.

Those wet digits slipped out of him and he missed them for a moment. His boyfriend's lithe form climbed over him and he could feel the hot head of his cock pressing against him. Then it was pulled back and pressed in again. Loki did it a few times, pushing in just the tip then pulling out. After a couple seconds, he found himself wanting it to go in further and deeper.

"Just do it already," he moaned.

Then it happened. The hard cock entered him and it was unlike anything he'd ever imagined. There was the slightest hint of pain as he was opened further than he could have thought possible. But the pleasure was amazing. Loki stopped for a second and he was glad. Thor could feel his body adjusting to the intruding organ and the other boy tried to distract him with kisses to his mouth and chest.

"Are you alright?" the soft voice washed over him.

"Yes," he whispered back.

Slender hips pulled back and every inch was rubbed against his insides, making him gasp and hold onto the other boy's shoulders. Then they came forward again and Thor saw white. His chest was heaving and sweat starting to form in a thin layer over him. It happened again and a strange sound came out of him, clearly indicating he was enjoying it. He felt the slight shaking of the other boy as he laughed a little. But he couldn't do anything except tilt his body to show he wanted more. A kiss was placed next to his ear.

"If feels good doesn't it?"

The blonde nodded enthusiastically and thought he was ready for this now. Then Loki started to move faster and everything disappeared into a haze of fire and passion that rocked his body. He cried out and held onto his lover desperately. The sound of reassuring words caressed his ear but he couldn't make out what they were saying. It only became more intense as his partner began to thrust into him. 

"Lo...Loki.." he panted, just managing to stutter out the other boy's name.

"Relax. Go with it," he crooned to him and the sound of the silky voice eased his frayed nerves.

More kisses landed on his neck and shoulders and Thor found the state of mind to focus. He ran a hand through the soft raven hair and stroked the perfect skin of the back arching against him. The sounds of the bed squeaking grew louder under the frantic efforts of the other boy. That was when he noticed how Loki's eyes were closed in concentration and he seemed to be in a state of wonder himself. He'd forgotten this was a first for him too. 

"That feels so good sweetheart," he told him, letting him know he was doing great.

The green eyes opened and a smile rained down on him. He smiled back before waves of pleasure wracked him, making him moan and forget everything again. The cock inside his body swelled and the man over him tensed and shouted his name. The feel of heat and moisture inside him triggered his own orgasm and he buried his face in the dark hair as he sobbed Loki's. There was nothing but the sound of their hearts beating fast and the air being pumped through their lungs. 

"I need to take a shower," his boyfriend said sleepily.

"Alright, I'll join you," he told him.

"No, I'll do it in the morning."

Thor found that a little confusing, but he expected the other boy to not be himself right now. Loki pulled his soft member from his body, making him quiver a little. He stayed on top of him and began to spin a piece of blonde hair around his finger.

"Whatever you want."

"You really love me, don't you?"

Something sharp went through him that was a mixture of happiness and pain. He let his big hands run all along the thin shoulders and arms.

"Forever Loki," he said quietly.

"You're everything to me," the dark haired boy told him, sounding hesitant.

"Because you love me?" he asked.

It always seemed hard for his boyfriend to tell him and it had become a game between them.

"Maybe, I haven't decided yet," he teased back.

"Then I'll have to convince you," he said with a smirk.

Loki sensed something coming but he wasn't fast enough to get up before Thor circled his waist, holding him where he was. 

"No, no more torture," he giggled.

"Oh yes, lots of torture," he told him with a laugh and started to kiss along his neck.

He heard the content noise that vibrated against his lips as it escaped his lover.

"That's not enough to change my mind," he breathed.

"Then how about this?" he asked, starting to tickle him. 

The other boy squirmed over him, trying to get away.

"No, no more," he gasped.

"Say it or I won't stop," he pretended to threaten.

"Fine, I love you. Now stop."

Thor stopped and smiled at him. He loved to hear those words more than anything else.

"Was that so hard?"

Loki hit him on the arm.

"Yes you brute. Don't you know it's better to earn endearments with sweetness?"

That made him chuckle.

"Alright, let me try."

He took a deep breath and faked preparing himself.

"Dear, sweet, beautiful Loki, the shining light and purpose to my existence, please grace me with the words that will make my heart and soul soar to the heavens. Pledge to me with your grace and silver tongue what I yearn for more than any other prize in this world."

HIs boyfriend froze and stared at him in awe.

"Wha...I didn't know you could talk like that."

Thor laughed and shook them both.

"You'd be surprised what you inspire me to do."

"Really?"

The other boy's eyes were huge and he looked so shocked, it made his heart swell.

"Really," he told him, giving him a kiss.

"Well, I guess that deserves a reward," his love told him, kissing him back.

"I love you Thor. More than anyone in my whole life."

The soft, sincere way he said it penetrated through his body and straight into his heart. There was no doubting he meant every word. 

"You're right, that was much better than forcing it," the blonde responded.

His arms tightened around the slender body, pulling him close as he kissed him deeply, letting his tongue into the hot mouth above him. The embrace was returned just as strongly until they broke it and lay panting together. Loki's dark hair rested against his chest and he stroked along it and the silky skin of his back until he heard the even breathing that told him he'd fallen asleep. He didn't think he'd be able to join him but exhaustion hit him quickly and soon his eyes closed.


	13. Classmates Chapter 13

Loki didn't sleep well that night and woke Thor up from twitches and whimpers more than once. He did what he could to soothe him back to sleep and when the alarm went off, neither of them was close to being ready. The thin form laying on him jerked awake at the harsh sound and the blonde rubbed his back, hoping to calm the fast beating heart he could feel against his chest. The raven haired boy groaned and let his forehead fall onto his shoulder.

"Is it morning already?"

He chuckled and bounced them a little.

"I'm afraid so."

"But I'm so tired," his boyfriend whined at him.

Thor kissed him on the forehead.

"Me too, but you know you can't miss any time at school."

"I know," he responded with a sigh.

"Come on, let's take that shower you mentioned."

"Alright," Loki mumbled grumpily, disentangling himself from the blonde.

They made their way off the bed and toward the bathroom, Thor purposely blocking the view to his grandmother's room as they left. Luckily, his love seemed too groggy to notice. That made him worry about how hard it was going to hit him when he remembered. He closed the door to the bathroom as soon as they were in, then started the water for the shower. When he turned around, he got his answer. He could see the haunted look to the other boy's eyes and the sadness that had come over him. Not knowing what else to do, he pulled him into an embrace.

"She's gone, isn't she?"

The hurt in his boyfriend's voice ripped through him.

"It's alright sweetheart, I'm sure she's better where she is."

Small sobs shook the other man's body as Thor started to caress his back and shoulders. Loki was in no shape to go to school but he had no choice but to make sure he went. This responsibility stuff was harder than he thought it was going to be. He waited a few minutes, then stroked the soft hair of his lover.

"Shhh...let's get cleaned up, it'll make you feel better."

The other man didn't answer but let him bring him into the shower. Thor took his time, making sure to wash every part of him thoroughly. Especially his poor bottom that he recalled violating the night before. The dark haired boy didn't seem to feel any pain from it and that made him relieved. When they were both squeaky clean, he shut the water off and reached out for a towel. This time he dried himself, then wrapped up Loki in it, carrying him to the bedroom. Once inside, he set his boyfriend down.

"I know it's hard but you'll have to get dressed. I'm going to be with you through this as much as I can."

Green eyes glanced at him before looking away again. Loki pushed the towel from his shoulders and went to the dresser to start pulling out his clothes for the day. The blonde wanted to stare at the beautiful naked form of his love, but he tried to have some consideration for how he was feeling and averted his gaze. Instead Thor busied himself by picking up his attire from where it'd landed on the floor last night. He would be a little wrinkled but he didn't care. There were times he'd worn worse after spending the night at someone's house or on an impromptu camping trip he hadn't had time to pack for. When they were both dressed, he took the other boy's hand and led him down to the kitchen.

"I'm not hungry," the other man said as he pressed him into a chair.

"You're still going to eat. I need to make sure you take care of yourself."

He was given a dirty look but the blonde let it go. It was obvious Loki wasn't in a good place emotionally. The teenager went to the cupboard where the cereal was and took out the generic cheerios. Then he grabbed two bowls and retrieved the milk from the refrigerator. Thor brought them back to the table and poured out both of their breakfasts before putting everything back. Sitting across from the other boy, he noticed he was staring into his food as if looking for something in there. 

He took a slender hand and held it, making his boyfriend look up and snapping him out of his thoughts. Resignedly, the younger man started to shovel cereal into his mouth. The blonde followed his example, trying to ignore the bland taste of it as they ate in silence. It didn't take long for them to finish and he stood, taking the bowls to the sink to wash them. He was worried about how Loki didn't move or say anything while he was doing it. The bigger boy put the clean dishes in the drainer and dried his hands before returning to his love.

"Loki, are you alright? If you aren't, I'll find a way for you to stay home. There have to be allowances for this kind of thing."

He could see the green eyes contemplating it, then something must have struck his mind because he closed down and shook his head.

"No, I need to get out of here."

Thor could see that. Being home all day would just make him think of his grandmother more.

"Why don't you finish getting ready and I'll be up in a minute."

He knew how Loki liked to have privacy when brushing his teeth and whatever else it was he did in there. It sucked that he didn't have a toothbrush with him, so when the other boy finished, he was probably just going to put some toothpaste on his finger and do the best he could. It wouldn't be the first time. His love's thin body stood and trudged up the stairs while he went to find something he could put together for a lunch. He found a few apples in the fridge and some bread with peanut butter and jelly. It wasn't extravagant, but it would work. When he was done, he got a sponge to wipe off the table. 

His mind pondered the situation as he worked. After school he was going to have to stop home to tell his parents what he'd done. That was not something he was looking forward to. Then he had another thought. What was he going to do with Loki while he was at his job? If he couldn't leave him home alone, that didn't give him a whole lot of options. Maybe he could bring the other boy with him and he could do homework at one of the tables. He was going to have to make sure it was alright with his boss first. 

The bathroom door opened, bringing him back to the present and signalling Loki was done. The teenager went up the stairs, noticing the dark haired boy was in his bedroom. Thor went to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He wondered if it would be alright if he used the other boy's deodorant. Shrugging, he used it anyway. The sound of footsteps on the stairs told him the younger man was ready and he finished up to join him. As he descended to the main level, Loki opened the door, reminding him of something.

"Do you have a key? We should lock the door when we leave."

His boyfriend nodded and lifted a chain around his neck that had a key on it. Thor patted his own pockets until he found his cell phone then looked at the smaller boy.

"Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yes Thor," he said in an irritated tone.

The blonde suppressed a sigh and followed him out, waiting for him to lock it behind them. On the way to school, he tried to think of the best way to tell their friends about this. It was going to be harder with Loki there, because he didn't want to remind him, but he would figure out something. It was early when they arrived and he looked around, searching for the others. Thor spotted Fandral and Hogun talking and pulled his partner after him, holding his hand. When they got closer his friends gave them big smiles.

"You guys are here early."

"It was a rough night," he said in a solemn tone that caught their attention.

"What's wrong?" Fandral asked.

The blonde pulled his love close to him as he got ready to explain. He wanted the other boy to know everything was going to be alright.

"Loki's grandmother...she...uh....she passed away."

He could feel the way the boy in his arms fidget at hearing it, but he didn't show any other sign of reacting. Both of the men across from him looked stunned, their eyes growing big and their mouths falling open.

"Loki, we're so sorry," the other blonde told him and Hogun nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," he mumbled, hiding his face under Thor's arm.

"I'm only telling you guys this because he's still a minor. I'm going to be his guardian."

The shock they showed before increased about three times. No one said anything for a few minutes before Hogun spoke up.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" he looked uncomfortable at having to voice their thoughts.

"I don't know. But it's the only way to keep Loki here and I'm going to do it."

They both knew there was no arguing with him when he was convinced on something and they decided to back off. Fandral shook his head and face palmed.

"Alright, looks like we've got your back again. Just make sure you don't let him die like your last three pets."

Loki poked his head out, looking alarmed.

"What?"

They all chuckled, even Thor.

"I'm not the best at taking care of animals, but that's different. How was I supposed to know turtles can flip on their backs and not turn over by themselves? And to be fair, I don't know if my snake died. I think he escaped."

"What about the bat? You can't blame that on accident."

He grinned sheepishly.

"No, that was my fault. I let him fly around my room and he got stuck in a vent where I couldn't get to him. The poor thing squeaked for two days while I tried to convince my parents to let me cut a whole in the ceiling."

Loki hit him in the chest.

"This isn't making me feel any better."

"Oh, come on Loki. It's not like you're a turtle, snake or bat."

"Thank goodness or I'd die under your care. Why did you have such weird pets anyway?"

Thor shrugged.

"I like different things, I guess."

Sif and Volstagg arrived then and there was a flurry of talking as everyone tried to fill them in on what was happening. By the time everything settled, the bell was ringing. They trooped into the building and Thor kissed his boyfriend on the forehead outside his class.

"If you need me for anything, come and get me. I don't care if I'm in class or not. Ok?"

The other boy nodded and he put his hands on the sides of his face, staring into his eyes.

"Promise me."

The delicate features softened and his eyes gleamed faintly.

"I promise."

"Alright, now get," he told him, giving him a playful pat on the butt.

Loki glared at him and went into his classroom. The blonde went to math and it was only about twenty minutes after it started that he began to fall asleep. Hogun kicked him and he jumped, knocking his knees on the bottom of the desk top. The teacher gave him a disapproving frown and he smiled at him apologetically. The older man turned around and continued to write on the chalk board. The rest of the day was like that for him. He had to become really inventive to find ways to stay awake, doing everything from pinching himself to jabbing himself with a pencil. It wouldn't have been so bad if he could have been up and moving around, but sitting at a desk listening to a teacher drone on was not helping. 

By the time the day was over, he was just as exhausted from fighting himself as not getting enough sleep. But he'd been there in case Loki needed him and that was what was important. They met at his love's locker and he had to talk to him about the rest of the day. They needed to go to his parent's house and he just knew that wasn't going to turn out well. Actually he'd been told Loki wasn't welcome there, so that was going to make it worse. He didn't want to leave him outside on the lawn while he fought with his dad and possibly his mom.

"Hey beautiful," he greeted the slender man, putting an arm around his shoulders.

He knew the other boy didn't like public displays, but he was getting more used to it.

"Let me guess, we have some unpleasant things to do today."

That surprised him but Loki was always perceptive. He sighed and squeezed him briefly.

"Ya, but I promise to make it as short as possible. Deal?"

The raven haired man shut his locker and looked at him seriously.

"What choice do I have?"

That hurt but he could see the truth to it. It wasn't like the other boy could just go home while he took care of it. They left the school and started the walk to Thor's house. 

"I've been thinking about what we're going to do while I'm working. It should be alright if you stay with me at the restaurant. You can do your homework or something."

The green eyes scanned him curiously. He could almost see him wanting to protest and was surprised when he didn't.

"When are you going to do your homework?"

That made him chuckle. Leave it to Loki to care about him doing his school work.

"Don't worry, I always find time."

"Oh, I noticed. You were scribbling away like a madman during lunch. I don't even want to know what subject that was for."

"You're too paranoid. School's almost over and graduation's only a month away. As long as I turn something in, I'll be fine."

There was a thoughtful look to his boyfriend but they were standing in front of his parent's house already. He noticed Odin's car in the driveway and that made him more apprehensive.

"I need you to wait out here for me. There's sure to be screaming at some point and I don't want you in the middle of it."

Loki chewed on his bottom lip nervously and nodded. Thor had to brace himself before walking up to the door and turning the knob. Once he was inside, he listened for the sound of voices to see where they were. The kitchen was to his left and the staircase that led upstairs to his right. In front of him was the large living room and glass doors on the opposite wall that opened onto a huge patio and back yard. Along the right wall under the stairs was a door that went into his father's study. That was where they were and he went to it, knocking politely. The talking stopped abruptly and after a second the door was opened by his mother. She looked him over suspiciously.

"You left early this morning. It's unlike you to go to school without breakfast."

He knew that was her way of asking what happened without coming out and saying it.

"There was an emergency last night and I need to talk to both of you."

The worry was clear on her face as she backed away and let him enter the room. His father was sitting behind the large dark colored desk in his high backed computer chair. The older man sat forward immediately at his presence, looking him over. It wasn't often he came in here and they could all feel something important closing in on them.

"Come to bring more bad news it seems."

It unnerved him how much his father could tell before he even said a word.

"Yes. Last night Loki's grandmother died. I went there to be with him."

Thor added the last part for his mother as an answer to her unspoken question earlier. There was a wince from his father at the mention of his boyfriend's name and that made him angry but he kept it under control.

"I'm sorry to hear that dear," Frigga told him, putting her arm around him and patting him on the shoulder.

Odin didn't say anything but continued to stare at him, waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

"That's not everything."

"Do go on," his father said with a knowing glare.

He had to muster his courage again. No matter how many times he'd confronted the older man, he still intimidated him.

"Loki's a minor and needs a guardian. I'm going to petition the court for the responsibility."

There was silence as what he said sank in. He could feel Frigga still and it was Odin that broke the silence.

"I've never heard anything more ridiculous," he said loudly, restraining his anger.

"Just because you're eighteen and have a job, you think you can handle taking care of another person?"

His own anger rose in response and it took everything Thor had to keep it reigned in.

"I know that. But if I don't do this, they'll take him away and I won't let that happen."

A pleading, soft voice interrupted them.

"Now wait, let's think about this. I'm sure we can come up with a better solution. What if we take guardianship of him?"

His mother tried to intervene and the look she received for her efforts made her flinch. The teenager gave her credit for trying though.

"I wouldn't help that 'boy', " the older man made sure to say it with disgust, " if it would save the entire universe. And if you insist on doing this, I'll fight you every step of the way. I have lawyers on retainer that will stop you."

That broke all the will power the blonde had.

"You don't even know him and you hate him so much! Try your best, bring every lawyer you have and you'll lose because I'm doing what's right and I know it."

Odin began to shake with the rage he was holding back.

"Get your things and get out of here. I don't want to see you again until you have your head on straight."

Frigga gasped and gripped onto her son more tightly.

"You can't mean that," she cried, tears forming in her eyes.

"Oh, he does," Thor spat.

"You're a blind old fool and you'll regret this someday," he said to his father, venom dripping from his voice.

He gently pushed his mother off from him and she leaned against the wall for support. Thor stormed up the stairs to his room and shoved everything he could think would be necessary into a suitcase and backpack. He was leaving a lot behind, but he didn't care. All that mattered to him was Loki. On the way out, his mother was waiting at the door, looking older and more weary than he'd ever seen her before.

"Please give this time. Let us work something out."

Her love softened his heart and dampened his anger, but he knew it was useless.

"You'll never convince him. He wants to hate Loki and he won't see reason. I'm sorry if it hurts you but I have to do this."

She looked down then hugged him. He wasn't expecting it but returned the embrace after a few seconds.

"I know you'll do the right thing, you're a good boy," she said, giving him a sad smile.

"Thanks and you're always welcome to come see us. You know where I work and I can show you his house when you're ready."

"Alright, I will. Just give me some time."

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek before leaving. Loki wasn't outside where he left him and panic made his brain spin.

"Loki?" he yelled, not caring who knew he was looking for him.

A dark head peeked out from behind a tree not far from there and relief washed over him. His boyfriend waved to him and Thor rushed over to him, pulling him into a hug.

"Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry, I didn't feel comfortable standing outside your parent's house."

The blonde understood and was just glad to be with him again. 

"I want to drop some things off at your place before we go to my work."

"Sure."

They started to walk to Loki's house when his boyfriend asked what they were both thinking.

"How did it go?"

The blonde shook his head as he thought about it.

"Not good. But I don't want you to worry, I'll take care of everything."

His love smiled up at him.

"I know you will."

It always warmed him when Loki had faith in him. A responding smile shined back at the younger boy. Thor put an arm around his shoulders as they walked, his other hand holding the suitcase while he wore the backpack.


	14. Classmates Chapter 14

The loud clanking of dishes inside the gray plastic tub that Thor carried melded with the similar sound that came from just about everywhere in the restaurant. It emanated from the cooks as they plated their creations and from the customers as they enjoyed them. It wasn't an unpleasant sound, but it could be overpowering at times. He walked behind the counter, past the waitresses and servers, then the chefs in their spotless kitchen to place the container at the end of a seemingly endless pile on his stainless steel sink. Having reached his destination, he returned to his occupation, plunging his hands into the hot, soapy water. Sometimes he would get lost in his own thoughts as he worked but mostly he listened to the conversations of the people around him.

Tonight a myriad of smells infiltrated his senses and made his stomach clench. He'd prepared dinner for them before leaving but that had only been a box of macaroni and cheese and a can of green beans. The blonde was used to eating more at breakfast than he'd had all day and the delicious odors made his mouth water. Sighing, he glanced at the hunched over figure sitting in one of the booths. The bright lights of the diner shined from his inky hair and made his pale skin seem to glow. It was impossible for him to believe there existed anyone more perfect.

The owner had given him permission to have Loki stay there. It made him feel better, knowing he could keep an eye on him. Plus it didn't hurt to have something so beautiful to gaze at every now and again. His sky blue eyes were drawn to the long, slender fingers as they held a pencil and his boyfriend wrote his homework down. Thor had his laptop but no internet service. He was going to have to decide if it was something they needed since they had their phones and couldn't afford both. 

That made him think about money again and that was always depressing. The teenager had no idea how they were going to pay for everything but he didn't let it discourage him. He would keep trying no matter what happened. A gentle slap to his shoulder pulled him from his thoughts to see one of the cooks he'd become friends with smiling at him. He grinned back, his hands automatically going about their work.

"What's up?"

"Do you think that boy you brought with you would like something to eat? We always have plenty of leftovers we have to toss."

The other man jerked his head in Loki's direction and Thor was surprised to hear that. It had never crossed his mind that they would have food to throw away.

"Sure, that would be great."

He remembered how his boyfriend had acted like he'd never even ordered anything before. Maybe he'd never had diner food and the idea excited him. He loved to give him wonderful new things.

"Come with me and I'll get you a plate for him."

"Alright."

Thor wiped his hands on the white stained apron he had to wear over his clothes. When Loki had seen him put it on, he could see the amusement on his face. It didn't bother him, he found it adorable. They went to the middle of the kitchen where the other two chefs were cooking and prepping like crazy. Before working here, he'd had no idea how hard and fast they had to do their jobs. They both looked up briefly and greeted him and he returned it. He was on a friendly basis with everyone there. The man with him was shorter, probably about 5 foot 10 with shoulder length dark hair. His name was Joe and he'd been working there for ten years. He handed him a white plate with Chicken Alfredo, vegetables and a piece of garlic bread on it. 

"Here you go."

"Thanks, I appreciate it."

"It's not a problem at all."

The blonde started toward the table the other boy sat at, his heart racing happily. He couldn't wait to give it to him. When he got closer, Loki looked up and saw the plate, confusion in his amazing green eyes.

"I got something for you," Thor gushed, putting it down in front of him.

"How?"

He chuckled and pushed a book out of the way to put it in front of him.

"It was free. Go on try it."

The dark haired boy looked hesitant but he picked up a fork and took a small bite. A look of shock came over him.

"That's amazing!"

Thor laughed lightly and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad you like it. I have to get back to work."

His boyfriend nodded but seemed focused on trying more of the food on his plate. The blonde walked away from him, happiness bubbling inside. He went back to the sink and started to wash dishes again. As he moved mechanically, something nagged at him from the back of his mind and it took a couple hours before he figured out what it was. An idea had begun to form and when he realized what he'd been thinking, he decided it was a good one. The end of the night came quickly and Thor made sure to clean up. He was nervous when he went to Joe to ask him about his plan.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you about something," he told the cook.

"Of course, what did you need?"

The teenager swallowed hard before going on.

"You said you always have lots of food to throw away at the end of the night? Well, I was hoping that maybe I could buy some of it for a low price."

His heart pounded at the surprised look he was given. Joe's expression turned thoughtful before he nodded.

"I don't see why not. You'll have to eat it the following day, I don't want you keeping it around and getting sick. The last thing we need is a lawsuit."

Thor grinned big and agreed.

"No problem. I'll just buy enough for the next day."

They worked out the details and he made sure to get a couple different things and enough of it to keep them from going hungry. The blonde had two grocery bags of leftovers when he went to find Loki. His heart melted when he saw his head pressed against the window, fast asleep. Putting the bags down, he lightly shook his shoulder. Immediately the emerald eyes opened with a sleepy look of confusion. As the haze cleared, embarrassment took it's place.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep," he mumbled with the faintest of blushes. It was enough to make the blonde's heart stop.

"It's alright, we had a long day and night," Thor reassured him.

"You'll have to get your books, I have something else to carry."

The other boy gave him a curious gaze until he showed him the food.

"Thor, how are you getting all of that?"

There was a hint of fear in his tone, as if he was worried they would get in trouble for taking it.

"I made a deal with the chef. He said I could buy some of the food they're going to throw out."

Loki's eyes narrowed a little at him.

"Can you afford that? I mean, their food is really, really good...but..."

He silenced the smaller boy with a finger to his lips.

"This cost less than a school lunch. I'm getting it for a steal."

His love's eyes popped open wide as he said that.

"Wow."

Thor couldn't help but chuckle.

"Now come on, I'm exhausted and I'm sure you are too."

The younger man couldn't agree more, scooting across the padded seat of the booth he was in. Once he was standing, Loki grabbed his books. Together they left, both waving good bye to the other employees on their way out. It was late and dark as they headed toward his boyfriend's house, the street lights providing the only illumination. There was a damp smell to the air and the blonde could see the dark color to the pavement that told him it had rained a little while they were in the restaurant. The two men were silent for a few moments before the smaller one spoke up.

"When do you plan on petitioning the courts for guardianship?"

Thor sighed, remembering what his father had said.

"I'm going to call the detective that gave me his card yesterday and try to set up a meeting with him. We're going to need some help and he seems to be our best option."

He hadn't told Loki that Odin was going to fight him, he didn't want him to worry.

'You don't think there'll be any problems do you?"

The teenager decided to be as honest as he could.

"I don't know. All I can tell you is that we're doing what's right. As long as we do that, everything will work out."

His boyfriend didn't seem to agree, a frown residing on his face.

"If you say so."

Only the soft rustle of bags brushing together and books rubbing on clothes accompanied them the rest of the way to the house. Loki took out the key and unlocked the door, letting them in. Thor made sure to fasten the bolt when they were inside. 

"Why don't you head upstairs? I'm going to put this stuff in the fridge," he told him, holding up the bags.

His love only nodded and he heard his footsteps on the wood, noticing a few squeaks. Now that he was in charge, maybe the other man would let him fix a few things. His thoughts became more determined as he switched on the kitchen light to see a small puddle on the linoleum floor. There was a faint dripping noise and he found where the drops were coming from in the ceiling. The first chance he got, he was going to repair these problem areas. But for now, he mopped the water up and put a pan under the spot.

The big blonde fished out the containers and stacked them on the table before putting them on the table. His stomach growled loudly and Thor decided to eat some before going to bed. He scooped out part of the Chicken Alfredo onto a plate then folded the bags and put them under the sink. They might need them for something and the fact that he'd thought of that, shocked even him. He'd never really been the most conservative or aware of being wasteful. Maybe this would be a good experience for him. If he lived through the stress. 

Chuckling at that thought, he sat at the table and shoveled the food in quickly. Then he cleaned up and put the food away. Shutting the light off, he clomped tiredly up the stairs. His boyfriend was just leaving the bathroom and he couldn't resist the urge to put his arms around him with a smile. Loki rolled his eyes playfully.

"What do you want?" he asked in an irritated voice.

Thor pretended to think before answering.

"To have you sewn permanently to my side. But since that's out of the question, I would settle for a kiss."

"You're ridiculous," the dark haired boy said with a barely suppressed laugh.

"Maybe. But I'm not letting you go until I get one."

"I see how it is. Torture every night," Loki pretended to sigh.

"Yep, every night. You better get used to it."

"Fine," he grumped in an adorable way before giving him a quick kiss on his lips.

"I'll let you get away with that tonight, but I expect better in the future."

"Just let me go, you ogre," the other boy said, hitting him.

The blonde released him, laughing as they went their separate ways. He was headed to wash up and brush his teeth. His love was going to the bedroom to change. When the teenager finished, he went into the bedroom to find Loki already under the covers. Thor dressed in his pajamas then slid under the blanket to be next to him. He appreciated how small the mattress was and the way it forced the other boy to curl up next to him so they could fit.

"Good night Loki. I love you," he told the raven haired beauty next to him, kissing his forehead.

"Good night Thor."

There was a slight shifting as his boyfriend got comfortable, then silence. Within minutes both of the exhausted bodies were sleeping.

*********************************************************************

It wasn't hot in the small office Thor currently sat in but he was sweating anyway. He'd purposely put on a white dress shirt and dark jacket with a matching tie and pants before he'd come to see the officer from the night Loki's grandmother had passed. Now it felt stifling and itchy as he sat in the hard chair in front of the other man's desk. Detective Simmons was displayed on a little gold plaque placed near the middle, surrounded by papers. 

The furniture here was plain brown with small brass fixtures, the chair occupied by the older man made of wood, the back in slates, and on rollers. There was a large window behind the officer but it was covered by a closed shade made of long individual pieces. His blue eyes watched as the thin body with just the smallest of pot bellies slumped back, a little hunched over. 

"How can I help you Thor?" he asked, his eyes looking to the blonde.

The teenager swallowed nervously before answering, pulling a little at his collar.

"I need to start the proceedings to petition the court for guardianship and I don't know what to do. Plus my parents found out and my father said he was going to fight whatever I tried."

He leaned forward desperately, fear clear in his voice.

"I can't afford a lawyer and he has at least three on retainer. What are my chances are getting this to go through?"

"Hmmm.." the officer hummed, steepling his fingers and holding them to his chin.

"Well, Loki is almost eighteen and he's certainly old enough to choose who he wants to look out for him. Do you have anything your father can use against you? Failing school, fired from a job, history of violence, anything along those lines?"

Thor shook his head no, wracking his brain to think of something.

"I let some pets die and my grades aren't the greatest, but they're alright."

That made the other man chuckle.

"I think you'll be alright then. Let me do some research and find out what I can about you. Then I'll arrange the hearing with the most open minded judge I can find. It's pretty obvious the two of you are in a relationship and not everyone is so accepting. Just keep doing a good job of taking care of him and you'll be fine."

Relief flowed into all of his limbs, making the blonde relax back with a small smile.

"You really think so?"

The officer radiated confidence as he sat forward, leaning his elbows on the surface of the desk.

"I know so. Now go on, don't you have to be to work?"

He nodded and stood up quickly, wiping his hands on his pants before shaking the detective's hand.

"Thank you so much. Will you call me?"

"You'll hear from in me in the next couple days."

The older man pushed a paper and pen at him to write his number down. Thor thanked him again before leaving, giving the anxious boy waiting on the other side of the door a reassuring grin. Loki stood up when he saw him and they left there together.

"What did he say?" his boyfriend asked as soon as they were fairly alone.

"He said everything looks great. He's going to call me in a few days."

The other man's shoulders had been tense and he could see them loosen.

"Finally some good news. I was thinking, maybe I could go to the library until it closes then come to your work. That way they won't get tired of me hanging around there all the time."

He wasn't sure if he liked his love to be alone that long, but he knew he'd be alright at the library. The other boy had a way of disappearing and molding himself into the bookshelves so that you could barely even notice him.

"If you want. When you get hungry, come see me."

Loki nodded and peeked at him through his long, dark bangs.

It was still breath taking to him even after all this time to see the jade green shining through black strands.

"Do you want me to do your homework for you again?"

Thor frowned, not sure he was happy about what his boyfriend had done. When he'd arrived at school that morning, all his assignments were sitting neatly in his backpack.

"I appreciate you trying to help, but I don't think you should be doing that."

A slender hand fluttered to his bicep, making the blonde's heart race.

"You don't have time with how much you work. Like you said, the year's almost over, it won't hurt for you to turn in a few things I've done."

He didn't like the idea any more than before but he also didn't want to argue with him. 

"Make sure all of yours is finished first. Then if you have time and feel like it, you can."

A slight smile played at those amazing thin lips, calling him to kiss them. But they were in front of the restaurant suddenly and he didn't want to cause a scene. Instead he gave the other boy a quick peck to the cheek and waved good bye as he walked away.


	15. Classmates Chapter 15

As he promised, the detective looked into Thor's past and found nothing that could be used against him. They filed the paperwork and within days received notice that Odin had immediately put in an appeal to fight them. The next step was to go to a jury hearing where they would present both sides of the case to a judge so a decision could be made. Officer Simmons reassured him that there was nothing to worry about. But that didn't stop the blonde from doing it anyway. 

They had a week until it was time to go to the hearing so to take his mind off from it, the teenager started to repair Loki's house. When he wasn't at work or school, that was his new mission. Today he was on a step ladder in the kitchen, removing the tiles so he could fix the leak he'd seen the other day. Loki hovered nearby, wanting to help in any way he could.

"What are your plans for after we graduate?" the younger boy asked, peering up curiously to see what he was doing.

"I'm going to apply to some college teams. Football, basketball, whichever one I can get into."

"But you haven't filled out any applications," his boyfriend said with a frown.

"I'm waiting until after the hearing. Believe it or not, I've been looking up information on my phone that will help us with it."

The other man shifted as a piece of plaster fell.

"You can't wait so long. Don't you know you have to start applying before the end of the school year? I should start getting my responses any day now for the colleges I put in for."

Thor paused and looked down. He had no idea how to do any of those things. To be honest, he'd been too preoccupied with everything else.

"After I finish this, can you help me get started? I mean, the worst that can happen is I might have to wait until next year."

"You know I will. Isn't that a bad thing for a sports player? You'll be a year behind everyone else."

The blonde went back to work, finding the spot the water was getting through.

"Nah, I don't think it will matter. You worry too much. Even if I get stuck working at the diner for the rest of my life, I'll be fine as long as you're taken care of."

"Thor!"

Loki's exclamation made him look back down, concerned.

"Don't you dare say that! Do you think I could be happy knowing you're trapped there because of me?"

He couldn't help but blush a little at how bad it sounded.

"Sorry, I don't believe that's what will happen. I was just saying."

The smaller boy's lips were a firm, determined line before the older boy turned away to reach up inside the hole above him.

"It won't, I'll find a way to make sure of it," his boyfriend decided.

Thor smiled, knowing he was probably right. His love could find a way to accomplish anything he set his mind to. The smile vanished as he saw where the leak was coming from.

"Shit," he cursed softly.

"What's wrong?"

The worry in Loki's voice touched him.

"It's the roof. I'll have to go up there and probably replace some of the wood and tiles."

That wasn't what was bothering him. It was how much those things would cost. Immediately his mind started to think of a way he could get the materials more cheaply. There were some construction sites nearby, maybe he could talk to the workers and make a deal.

"Isn't that dangerous?"

The blonde shook his head and climbed down, happy to be on solid ground again. He already knew he was going to need to get supplies to fix that dip in the floor. It would be best to see if he could get them at the same time.

"No, I've been on plenty of roofs. Yours seems solid enough to hold me. I just don't have the things I need right now."

A thoughtful expression crossed his love's face.

"Are you going to be able to get them?"

Thor's big hands rested on the slender shoulders as he gave him a kiss to the forehead.

"Yes, don't even think about it. I'll take care of it."

The faintest ghost of a smile lined Loki's lips.

"You take care of everything. But we have to work on those applications."

"Alright, let me get this cleaned up and I'll meet you in the living room."

The other boy nodded and left, leaving the teenager alone for a moment. As he put away the ladder and swept up debris that had fallen, he went over the chances he would get accepted by a college. They seemed pretty good, he'd been in sports all through high school and done great. And while his grades weren't spectacular, he'd never failed anything. Once the room was clean, he washed his hands. He was feeling confident when he went to join the beautiful man that had stolen his heart in the other room.

***********************************************************************

The first day of the hearing went wonderfully. The judge seemed to be sympathetic to the teenagers, having lost her mother at a young age. Their relationship didn't seem to bother her and they had a strong case for Thor to become his guardian. Odin was there, surrounded by his lawyers, a sour look on his face the whole time. The blonde believed that his own father fighting against them helped to sway the judge to their side as well. When their opponents realized they weren't doing so great, they asked for time to gather more evidence. That meant they would have to return the next day. He wasn't too happy about it since every day spent in court was one he had to take off from school. Luckily he'd arranged it with the principal to not get in trouble as long as he could bring proof that he was actually there. The older boy was purposely vague when he saw Loki that night and told him that it was just taking longer than expected.

The second day he could tell right away was going to be different. A large group of reporters were standing outside with cameras and microphones, his father in the middle of them. Thor gulped, knowing this couldn't be good. When he got close enough to hear them, his heart sank. Odin was going on about how his son's future had been ruined since no sports teams would want an openly gay player on them. The truth of it had never occurred to him and it was even worse that his father was making sure to put the story out through the media. No one would pick him for their team now. His teeth ground together to keep him from saying something that would look bad. He was already in a world of hurt when it came to public opinion, he didn't need any more negativity. Thor had hoped to get by without the news teams noticing, but the minute they saw him, he was swarmed.

"Thor, tell us why you would choose a high school romance over the rest of your career," one female reporter with red hair and a smart blue suit asked, pushing a microphone at him.

Other questions fired at him, but he ignored them, pushing his way through and inside the courthouse doors. Anger chewed at him, feelings of betrayal by his father biting deep at his insides. He and Loki were having a hard enough time already, but now he didn't know if he would have a future. Everyone would know about their relationship and he would be labeled gay without even being given a chance. Odin's little press conference had an impact on their judge as well, making her hesitant to do more damage to his reputation. In the end, he was able to convince her this was his choice and what he wanted. Reluctantly, she ruled in Thor's favor.

He was ecstatic. Detective Simmons was there and the blonde jumped on him in a celebratory hug. Loki was at school and he couldn't wait to give him the news. The teenager shook hands with a few people he didn't know that must have been rooting for him and walked out into the bright sunshine, feeling elated. The news crews were still there and he sighed, trying to get away from them. His father's car pulled up to the curb, the window rolling down. Thor stopped, shocked to see him.

"Come on, get it."

He wasn't sure if he should, he'd just beaten him in court and the other man might be looking for retribution. Just thinking that made the blonde feel guilty. This was his dad and even if he was angry, he wouldn't hurt him. Tentatively he reached for the handle and opened it, sliding in. The door shut behind him and the sleek black Mercedes started down the road. There was silence for a few minutes, the teenager waiting to see what was going to happen.

"Just because you won today doesn't mean I can't keep filing appeals. I could fight this and drag you to court for a long time."

His hands dug into his thighs as anger washed over him. He should have known his father wouldn't give up so easily. It was probably where he got his stubborn streak from.

"Only until Loki turns eighteen. Then it doesn't matter what you do."

"You're right, of course. I wish you could see that everything I've done has only been to save you."

Thor's head spun to the side, anger and shock written on his face.

"You haven't been trying to save me. You've done this because you hate him!"

Odin nodded calmly.

"I do hate him. But only because I love you."

The blonde made a sound of disgust and looked ahead.

"I've seen how hard you've been working. Not only at the restaurant but at getting things you need in clever ways. The whole time you've been taking care of that boy and doing a great job."

That was unexpected and his blue eyes glanced back at the older man.

"So I could waste a lot of money on lawyers and continue to make your life miserable. But if it won't do any good, what's the point?"

The car pulled over in front of the school and his father put it in park, turning toward him slightly.

"I want you to know I love you, I just hate seeing your life ruined. So I'm going to give this to you instead."

He reached into his jacket and pulled out a check, handing it to the teenager. Thor's heart almost stopped beating when he looked at it. It was made out for $10,000.

"W..wha..?"

Odin chuckled and shifted back around.

"I would have spent three times as much on those blood suckers."

"Th..thank you," he managed to stutter.

"If you want to thank me, keep up the good work. Use this money to get your life together. Oh, and come by to see your mother. She's been a mess since you've been gone."

"Y..yes. I will. Thank you."

"Now get, I have somewhere to be."

The blonde fumbled for the handle, getting the door open and practically falling into the street. He shut the door and stared at the piece of paper in his hands again. The teenager still couldn't believe it. He heard the sound of rubber on pavement that told him the car had left and the boy looked up, still in shock. When it hit him a huge smile plastered itself to his face and he jumped up with a loud shout of happiness. Thor took out his phone and saw there was an hour until school was over. Hurrying toward town, he was going to open a bank account and take out a little money. Tonight they were going to celebrate.

********************************************************************

He made it back to the school just minutes before the bell rang. As soon as he heard the clanging reverberate through the air, he was sprinting up the steps and to Loki's last class. He stood impatiently, watching intently as each person left. It was no surprise that his love was the last one out. But that was ok because he practically tackled him as he grabbed him by the waist and swung him around in the air. The other man squealed in surprise before he realized what hit him. As soon as he saw it was the blonde, he slapped his shoulder and yelled at him.

"What the hell? You gave me a heart attack!"

The teenager chuckled as he put his boyfriend down and watched those jade eyes glare at him. Nothing the raven haired beauty did would bring him down from this happiness high.

"You know how I feel about this kind of thing," Loki hissed at him.

"I do, so that should tell you something."

He waited to let the other man figure it out. It didn't take long before awareness lit his face and a smile came over him.

"You got the guardianship? Yes!"

This time his boyfriend grabbed him in a hug. Thor savored every second, knowing how rare it was. He still hadn't told him that Odin had appealed it. At first it was because he didn't want him to worry. Now it was so that their celebration wouldn't be ruined.

"I did!" he answered, squeezing him slightly.

"That's amazing," the younger of the two replied, shaking his head and letting go.

"I don't know how you did it, but you always make everything better."

The soft look to Loki's eyes touched his heart and he put a hand at the back of his neck, letting his thumb stroke the soft skin there.

"I couldn't do it without you," he answered sincerely.

A faint pink colored the other boy's cheeks as he batted his hand away.

"Come on, let's get out of here," he muttered.

That made Thor laugh again as he followed his love outside. He had called and asked for the night off from work and planned on making it count.

"You know we have to celebrate," he hinted as they started down the stretch of lined cement that made up the sidewalk.

"Hmmmm. Let me guess how you want to do that."

"Loki, you have such a dirty mind," he teased, knowing it would irritate his boyfriend.

"What? You're the one that always thinks that way."

"How can I help it when you're so damn sexy? Besides, I have a surprise for you."

Loki's face was starting to turn red from both embarrassment and frustration.

"You're quickly headed to sleeping on the couch, I hope you know that."

Thor just smirked smugly. When they got back to the house he knew the other man would change his mind.

"We'll see."

The end of the fence that surrounded the property came up and he made sure to hold the gate open for his love to walk through. When they got to the porch he stopped the other boy and grinned.

"You can't go in just yet. You have to close your eyes and keep them covered."

He was given a suspicious look before Loki finally agreed.

"Make sure I don't run into anything or I will hit you."

There was no doubt that his boyfriend would carry through on his threat, but the blonde wasn't worried. He opened the door with his own key he'd had made and put his hands over the smaller man's eyes to make sure he couldn't peak. Closing the door with his foot, he guided him toward the kitchen, then lifted his hands.

"Ta da!" he exclaimed as the other man opened his eyes.

There were streamers and a banner across the ceiling that said Congratulations! He'd put up candles around the room that were lit and there was pizza and soda on the table.

"What do you think?" Thor gushed.

"Wow," Loki was gaping at the decorations and the smell of warm pizza.

His eyes darted back to the blonde full of concern.

"I didn't think we could afford all this," he said softly.

The teenager grabbed him in a hug and held him close.

"You're always so worried. Something amazing happened today. Sit down and eat and I'll tell you about it."

That was all the invitation the other boy needed and he was at the table, taking off a big piece of pizza and biting the end. A look of pleasure came over him as he chewed. There was nothing more precious to Thor than a moment like this. He took the chair across from his boyfriend and grabbed his own slice.

"After the hearing today, my father gave me a ride to the school."

Loki stared at him, the food forgotten momentarily.

"What did he say?"

"He told me he could fight the decision or he could help us out. So then he hands me a check."

It was clear the other boy was in shock as he told him about all of this.

"A check? I thought he hated me."

Thor shrugged and took another bite, reminding his love about the one in his hand.

"He does. But he must have felt bad. Either way, we won't have to stress about money for a long time."

The dark haired boy stopped chewing and paused, trying to imagine how much it could possibly be for.

"If you don't tell me soon, I'm going to die from anxiety."

The blonde laughed again and wiped his mouth on a napkin.

"Ten thousand dollars."

Pizza hit his boyfriend's plate as it fell from his hand and Thor was seriously worried he was about to topple over from the way his face had gone pale. The thin lips worked as if he would say something but nothing was coming out. Thor got up and actually patted him on the back, afraid he would stop breathing.

"Stop, stop, I'm fine," Loki said angrily, pushing him away.

"I'm sorry, you looked like you were choking."

"What do you expect when you give me news like that?"

"Oh, come on, stop being upset. Think about it! We're going to be alright!"

A look of comprehension came over the other boy and his face slowly brightened.

"True," he mused.

"But we need to be careful with it so it'll last."

Thor nodded in agreement and they both settled down to work on the pizza some more. The more Loki thought about it, the more excited he got. Eventually he started to chatter about all the things they could accomplish with a nest egg that size. Most of it the blonde knew he wouldn't really want to do, but it was nice to hear the other boy's dreams. Loki hardly ever opened up to him about so much.

"So am I still sleeping on the couch?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

The younger man laughed at him. 

"You have managed to escape that fate."

Anticipation made the teenager's fingers tingle. He could already tell it was going to be a long night of love making ahead and he couldn't wait.


	16. Classmates Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this chapter might sound like the story's over, but it isn't. One more chapter folks.

The morning came fast, light spilling in through the windows and waking Thor before the alarm went off. His muscles ached from the long hours of passionate sex they'd had the night before and he wouldn't have it any other way. One of Loki's slender arms was around his waist while a graceful leg rested between his thighs. He let his lips brush against the silky skin of his lover's forehead, feeling his warm breath wash against his collarbone. This moment redefined perfection for the young blonde.

He began to stroke his fingertips along the narrow con curve of the younger boy's spine, so softly that he most likely didn't even feel it. A hunger woke inside him, making him crave the lithe body again. It was surprising, even to himself, after all the time they'd spent satisfying that particular need. But Thor wasn't one to over think things and if his body was willing, then so was he.

The teenager's lips moved from Loki's temple down to his cheek to rest gently on his lips. Greedily he drank in the air from the other boy's lungs and he inhaled sharply when he felt the slightest beginnings of stirring against his skin. A small groan broke the silent air and he could not only hear the change in his boyfriend's breathing, but he could feel it in the pattern of touches from his chest pressed so close to his.

"Good morning," he murmured quietly against the velvet of his love's mouth.

"Thor?" came the groggy reply.

Loki's eyes were still shut and the blonde could see him teetering on the edge of dozing back to sleep. He flicked his tongue out to taste the delicious bottom lip before running the tip of his muscle along the whole line of plush flesh. A rush of air covered his chin, lightly moving the fine hairs of his beard. There was the faintest movement of dark lashes fluttering then they parted to reveal the most priceless emeralds he'd ever seen. Fog clouded the breath taking orbs and a low hum emanated from the pearly throat.

"Good morning," he repeated with the shadow of a smile.

"Ugh," the raven haired man groused at the thought of waking up.

It didn't bother Thor, he just increased the pressure of his fingers along the lovely hollow formed by the backbone so the other boy could feel it.

"What are you doing?" Loki breathed, his irises rising to meet the sky blue ones.

"Enjoying you," he whispered before covering the sweet mouth with his own.

Loki didn't fight with him, he sleepily returned the kiss. The blonde slipped his tongue into the wet heat, feeling the curve along the back of his boyfriend's teeth. Next he stroked the thick muscle inside with his own. A damp, slippery sound hit his ears, sending heat shooting to his groin. Their mouths separated and a jade gaze filled his vision.

"You can't want it again," the younger boy mumbled with a sly grin.

Thor returned it and kissed him more deeply.

"I can't help it, you're just too sexy," he teased, bringing his thumb up to caress the wet lips.

His lover pulled it in, giving it a few brief suckings before releasing it.

"Well, you're not so bad yourself," he conceded.

The teenager thought his heart was going to explode it was beating so fast. The hand along the other boy's spine slid lower to trace the outline of the luscious ass cheeks.

"Loki," he whispered fervently,worshiping the side of his face with tiny kisses.

There was an expression of pure bliss on his boyfriend's face that had him wishing he could capture this moment forever. The tracing turned to kneading and squeezing as Thor pushed his crotch against the slim belly.

"Hard already?" the beauty in his arms chuckled before licking his cheek.

Fire blazed in his veins and his grip tightened on the flawlessly sculpted body.

"Yes," he growled.

"Are you ready for me?"

"You're kidding right?"

The innocent green eyes stared at him wide. He grinned at his love, showing he was just playing.

"Of course, I would never hurt you."

Relief swept over the chiseled features of the other man's face.

"Don't scare me like that," Loki told him, swatting him on the behind.

His expression brightened a little.

"Feeling feisty are you?"

Immediately the other man's countenance changed.

"Thor, no, Thor!"

He squeaked the last word as the bigger man turned him over and patted his bottom a few times.

"I'm going to kill you," he giggled, squirming in the strong arms.

"You started this," the blonde laughed back.

The sight of pink tinted skin on the firm backside had his cock twitching and Thor shifted the younger man so he was on his knees. He caressed the flesh with his palms, bringing his face down to lick at the sensitive curves. The teen could feel the muscles under him tense and a small gasp hit his ears. He purposely rubbed his beard against the smooth silkiness and a moan floated toward him. It made him smile as he used his thumbs to spread the thin line between the round orbs apart. His tongue snaked out to lick at the tight ring of muscles and it instantly contracted as Loki's hips tried to pull forward. He had a firm hold on him and kept him from getting too far.

"Fuck."

The swear word lingered, spurring him to taste the delicious puckered hole again. The long back arched as the younger boy's shoulders raised up, pushing him closer to the wicked muscle giving him pleasure. Thor alternated between licks and kisses then moved lower, taking the hanging sac inside his mouth. There was another gasp and the elegant thighs started to quiver. Not stopping for a second, the blonde ran a finger into the waiting entrance, entering the hot tunnel. His lover began to rock against his hand, matching the slow rhythm. He released the balls he'd been sucking on long enough to get a mind blowing answer from the other man.

"Does that feel good? You like that, don't you?"

"Mmmm, yes, just like that."

To him, this was almost as good as the actual act of penetration. He wanted every sound of pleasure, every declaration of desire. And he would do anything to milk it from his boyfriend. This time his head ducked under the shapely bottom so he could place devoted kisses along the shaft and head of Loki's cock. The belly above him contracted rapidly letting him know he liked it. While he was loving the hard member, he inserted a second finger. The smaller boy's moans grew slightly louder.

Thor was halfway under the younger boy now, his lips closing over the tip of his manhood. There was a whimper and he could feel the willowy hips roll against him with more eagerness. The sound of lungs sucking in air was music to his ears. Another finger was added and this time a noise of desperation fell from the open lips. He took in more of the hot skin, licking the section buried in his mouth.

"Thor, I can't last much longer," Loki pleaded with him.

The teenager debated if he should make him climax more than once and decided not to wear him out too much before school. Releasing the slick member and removing his fingers, he scooted back behind his lover and pulled the supple body onto his lap with Loki facing away from him. Changing the position of his legs, he spread the limber ones over his own.

"Wha...?" came from the other man but the question was soon answered as he positioned him over his cock.

It pressed against the entrance, his boyfriend writhing slightly as he held him by the waist.

"Where do you come up with these things?" the angelic voice asked in awe.

He just chuckled and pushed up, letting himself be sheathed completely. A curse burst out of his throat at the amazing heat and tightness. A stuttering moan escaped the shallow chest above him. Then the blonde slowly pulled back before penetrating inside again. He did that a few times then picked up the tempo. Loki's back was flat against his chest, his legs spread over Thor's muscular thighs. The blonde's hand trailed down the amazing body in front of him, from the chest to the belly, resting at the juncture of his legs. There he circled the sleek head with his thumb before stroking the shaft and repeating the motion. Soft sounds of pleasure filled the air from both men along with the sounds of heavy breathing. He could smell the dark hair close to his nose and it was something that reminded him so much of his love, it helped embed this into his memory.

There was a gentle slapping noise of their legs against each other as both moved together, each headed toward their own release. Loki's hand grabbed onto the sheet while Thor nipped at the back of his shoulder. Already he could feel the tunnel closing around him, letting him know the smaller boy was almost there. A few more deep thrusts and the raven haired man called out his name, his cock spasming against the blonde's palm, shooting salty liquid on them both. The muscles surrounding him squeezed and he released with a shout, biting on a soft section of skin. His boyfriend fell back, laying completely against him, boneless and spent. 

"I like waking up this way," he said breathlessly, brushing the damp hair from Loki's neck so he could kiss it.

"It wasn't so bad," the other boy gave him.

Thor chuckled and held him for a moment, letting their flesh bind, the fine sheen of sweat making it easy to move together. An afterglow settled over them, drawing their hearts closer.

***********************************************************************

Now that he was Loki's guardian, the other boy could stay home alone at night. It was only during the time when they were going through legal proceedings that he needed constant supervision. Thor had a good night at the restaurant, bringing home some of his boyfriend's favorites for dinner. He opened the door with a huge grin, excited to see his love again. The TV was on in the living room and he placed the bags on the kitchen table before going to see the sweet man that had captured his heart. As soon as he stepped through the entrance, Loki frowned at him. Immediately, he could see something was wrong and it scared him. The slender form raised itself and stood up, every line tight and rigid.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Thor's heart thumped hard against his ribs.

"Tell you what?" he asked, his mouth suddenly dry.

The brunette scoffed and crossed his arms.

"That your father was trying to keep you from getting guardianship? And the lovely interview he plastered over the news."

The blonde hesitantly stepped forward, his hands raised a little.

"I just didn't want you to worry. I was going to tell you, I was only waiting for the right time."

His voice was soothing as he tried to calm the angry man in front of him.

"Have you seen these?" Loki asked in a hard voice, picking up a handful of envelopes and throwing them down on the stand next to the sofa.

The bigger boy shook his head no, afraid to say anything wrong.

"I couldn't figure out why everyone was turning you down, but now I know. You realize your father has completely ruined your athletic career?"

Thor's azure eyes went to the letters, his stomach sinking. He'd held out a small hope someone would still want him.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Loki. I think he was trying to make up for what he did when he gave us the money."

Glistening green glared at the teenager.

"I thought you said we had to be honest with each other. How does that mean you get to keep secrets from me?"

His pulse fluttered as he moved closer to the elegant body.

"I know, I said that. And I meant it. I really was going to tell you. I'm..I'm sorry I didn't right away."

He wanted so badly to say he thought Loki was keeping the secret of framing Jonas from him, but he didn't. When his boyfriend was ready, he would tell him. The younger man considered Thor's words and his face softened. The blonde thanked all the gods that he believed him.

"Alright," he said in a disgruntled voice.

"But it better not happen again."

The teenager smiled big and grabbed his love, lifting him off the floor and spinning him. Even though Loki was trying to be serious, he couldn't help laughing.

"Stop you oaf!"

He did as commanded and let the thin body slide down his, giving him a kiss when his face was in front of his.

"Are you done being angry with me? If you are, I have something you're going to like in the kitchen."

The smaller boy's face brightened, knowing he'd brought dinner with him.

"For now anyway," he said sassily, heading for the table with Thor's hand in his.

He couldn't wipe the silly grin from his lips as he watched the slim hips sway in front of him. His mind stayed in the gutter for a few minutes as Loki dug through the bags and pulled out what he wanted. The smell of food tantalized the blonde and he joined his love, getting out the plates. They filled them and sat down, digging in.

*********************************************************************

Today was a day they'd waited for most of their lives. Unfortunately it wasn't the way Thor imagined it would be. They were crowded together with all of their classmates behind a thick,heavy curtain. Their robes were long and stiff with tight, pointed hats. It was dusty and dark back there and he kept a grip on Loki's hand so they weren't separated. The voices of the hundreds of people waiting for them was deafening and it made talking almost impossible. Not that the other teenagers weren't shouting at the tops of their voices anyway. It seemed to take forever before the vice principal came out, waving her hands and calling for quiet. He could hear the loud talking in the auditorium lower to a rolling murmur.

"Come on, it's time to line up!" she called out to them.

Thor gave his boyfriend's hand a squeeze as he left him to get in alphabetical order by their last name. There was the shuffling of feet and bodies pressed together then moving apart to let someone else in the line. The blonde's hands were sweating from nerves as he tried to keep an eye on the dark hair bobbing in front of him. They stood like that for much longer than he felt was necessary before music began to play. Solemnly, they made their way out to the stage and filed into the folded chairs lined up in half circles on both sides. His parents were out there and it made him feel both comforted and even more tense. His eyes scanned the audience until he saw them. They were both shining proudly at him and suddenly he felt a hundred times better. 

There was a podium set up on the wooden slated floor of the stage and speaker after speaker went up to give a speech. They'd gone through rehearsals and told this would happen but Thor wanted it to be over already. It was taking forever and he was losing patience. Seeing an opportunity to relieve some boredom, he flicked Fandral sitting in front of him, on the back of the neck. His friend turned with a icy stare until he saw who it was. 

"Cut it out," he whispered.

But the teenager could see the other blonde was just as bored and there was the trace of a smile on his lips. Finally it came time to hand out the diplomas and he was suddenly at attention, not wanting to mess up. They were called up, one by one, in the same order they were lined backstage. Everyone in the audience clapped and cheered for a family member and the students joined in. He was especially enthusiastic for his friends and Loki. When it was his turn, he couldn't help but raise his hands triumphantly, gaining loud applause from everyone. His smile was huge and he could see the principal handing out the cardboard holders smile back. It told him the other man would miss having him around. The rest of the ceremony was short once all the students had received their diplomas. But something very important happened in that time. Loki was called up to be valedictorian of their class. Thor almost stopped breathing in excitement for his love. He knew how much it would mean to him. The other boy's eyes shined with happiness when he was able to catch a glimpse of them.

At the end, they stood and when given the sign, threw their mortarboards in the air. Thor made sure to catch his and it was right after that chaos took over. Parents and siblings rushed the stage and friends grouped together. His first thought was to find Loki and it was only seconds later he was hugging him. Thor could see his parents leaving, but just the fact they came was enough for him. His friends crowded around and they all congratulated each other.

"I bet you're all surprised I made it," the blonde joked and they agreed, even his boyfriend.

But it was in fun and he didn't mind.

"You guys have to come to the party tonight," Volstagg insisted.

They hadn't gone out together yet and Thor was anxious to bring the younger man.

"What do you think? Can we go?" he asked with pleading, puppy eyes.

Loki rolled his green orbs and the teenager could see right away he was going to get what he wanted.

"Yes!"

The group made plans to meet later at Fandral's house and he kept his arm around the other man as they walked off the stage. There was a dreamy look to his boyfriend's face that made him smile.

"You've been looking forward to this for a long time, haven't you?"

The younger boy nodded and leaned his head against his chest.

"I'm proud of you. We deserve to celebrate tonight and I know you're going to have fun."

Loki glanced up a little shyly but seemed to agree.

"I've never been to a party."

"Good, then I can show you how it's done the right way," the blonde told him boisterously with a grin.

"Brag," his boyfriend said, hitting him.

*************************************************************************************  
In all of his years of going to Fandral's basement, he'd never seen it decorated the way it was that night. Black lights were set up and a few small strobes were blinking to help them see. The pool table was changed to have glow in the dark balls, pools sticks and cues. His friend had even gone out of the way to put strips around the edge of the bar and stools so they could be seen more easily. The white plastic cups became green on their own, along with any white clothing they might be wearing.

The two boys had descended the stairs, the blonde's arm around the thinner boy's shoulders and they stopped in amazement, staring at everything. Semi loud rock music blared in the background and voices were raised to be heard over it. Sif noticed them first, bringing over cups of soda to hand to them.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it!" she said, motioning for them to follow her.

Bean bag chairs shined in the strange illumination and they each found one to plop into. The others lit up at seeing them and greeted them happily. Thor couldn't remember having more fun at a party. With Loki at his side, everything was better in one way or another. And he could see that his boyfriend was enjoying himself, which was priceless. At one point they had a food eating contest that had them all rolling on the floor in pain from bloated bellies. And it was so funny they couldn't stop laughing at each other's moans of pain, which made them hurt more. Even Sif had taken them on but it was Volstagg that had won. He'd been immune and just sat happily cleaning his teeth with a toothpick. They didn't leave until almost morning when Hogun started to fall asleep sitting up and Fandral tried to use Sif's lap as a pillow. Her slap was so loud it woke them all up for a moment. 

As they walked home together, their arms around each other, the teenagers barely saw the faintest pinks and oranges of the sun beginning to rise. It was beautiful and the happiness they felt soared inside their hearts. A new and beautiful life was ahead.


	17. Classmates-Chapter 17-Final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologize this didn't come out quite the way I wanted, but I hope it ties things up for everyone.

Another month passed and much to Thor's amazement, nothing bad happened. School was over and Loki had been accepted to a nearby college. He was eligible for most of the scholarships and there was only a little left over they had to pay for, which was no problem with their nest egg. The blonde still worked at the restaurant and in his spare time continued to make improvements to their home. Occasionally they would hang out with his friends or just spend the whole day lounging around the house together. Those were the teenager's favorite. Today he was getting ready for work, having just taken a shower and getting dressed in the bedroom. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, tying his shoes when his phone rang next to him and Thor grabbed it. It was his mother and he answered right away, pressing the cool, smooth surface to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Thor? Honey is that you?"

"Yes mom, who else would be answering my phone?"

He heard a small laugh as she realized that was a silly question.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. I have the best news for you."

The teenager sat up with a curious look on his face.

"You have to tell me already, I'm about to explode," he told her with a chuckle.

"Yes, yes, of course. Your father just called me and you'll never believe what he's done. I still can't believe it myself but I'm so happy for both of you."

"Mooommm..." he whined.

"Oh, sorry dear. He bought a football team. Actually bought one. He did it for you, I just know it. He wants to give you the chance to play after ruining it for you before. Can you believe it?"

She actually squealed and he couldn't help but laugh at that. But as for the rest, he was still in shock.

"Are..are you sure?" he stammered.

"Yes! I knew he would come around, you're both just too stubborn to ever admit how much you love each other. You should come over tonight and talk to him about it."

He thought about it for a second then nodded even though he was alone.

"Alright, I'll come after work."

"Good! I'm so thrilled!" she squealed again.

That made him laugh more.

"Thanks mom, I have to get going. I love you."

"I love you too honey. See you later."

"Yep, see ya."

Thor hung up and sat there motionless for a few minutes, trying to absorb it all. When it finally sank in, he jumped up with a loud WHOOP that had Loki running up the stairs.

"What the hell...?" he asked, coming into the room.

The blonde grabbed him in a huge hug then gave him a kiss.

"I'm going to play football!" he exclaimed happily.

"What are you talking about?"

Confusion colored his boyfriend's features and made him chuckle.

"My dad bought a football team so I could play!"

It took the other boy a few minutes before he understood and his face lit up.

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!"

They hugged again, both excited at what this meant for him.

After work that night he went to his parents house and it was true, Odin wanted him to play on his team. He would be making more money than he could dream as a professional athlete and doing something he loved. The blonde hugged his parents and went home to tell the love of his life the good news.

****************************************************************************************************************

It was the next weekend when Thor had a day off and some free time. He decided to work on some more repairs and knew he was going to have to go into Loki's grandmother's room to see if anything needed to be done in there. So far they'd never entered that part of the house and as far as he knew all of her things were still in there. When his boyfriend was ready, he would bring up cleaning out her belongings. It was still too soon and he knew it, so when he went in there, he made sure the other man was occupied in their bedroom on the laptop. 

He pushed the door open and the air stirred, making dust particles dance in the air. There was a still feeling, indicating no one had been in there for a long time. Quietly he entered, making sure to be respectful of her memory. He didn't really see anything that was in disrepair and went to the closet to open it. Dresses hung neatly and shoes were lined up at the bottom. He could see where Loki got his cleaning habits from. He glanced around quickly and seeing nothing out of order, turned to leave. As he spun, his foot landed on a part of the floor that squeaked and seemed to dip. It caught his attention and he got down on his knees to examine it. Running his hands over it, he saw it was a loose slate and pulled it up. Underneath was the wooden box that held the gun Loki had showed him so long ago. His breath caught and he reached for it with shaking hands. The blonde had wondered what happened to it since he'd not seen it before now.

Thor pulled it out and looked at it, trying to brace himself. If the gun was still in there then his boyfriend had been telling the truth, he'd had nothing to do with Jonas being framed. But if it was gone....he swallowed hard. It meant that the other man had lied to him. He would still love him the same but he would be angry at him. His fingers trembled as he went to pull back the top. It opened slowly and when it was completely off the teenager could only stare. The box was empty. His eyes closed at the pain that swelled inside him. All this time they'd agreed they had to be honest with each other. Loki had even become angry with him for not telling him about Odin right away. And all along he'd been hiding this secret.

It took a few minutes but he managed to calm himself and stand up, holding the box in his hands. His legs still shook as he left there and went to stand in the doorway to their room. Loki was laying on his stomach on the bed, earbuds in as he watched a video on youtube. There was a slight grin on his face that tore at Thor's heart. He never wanted to remove that smile but he knew he had to confront the other boy about this. The blonde walked in and stopped next to him, waiting for his boyfriend to look up. It only took a second and the brunette raised his eyes. He started to say hi when he spotted the box in the teenager's hands. Slowly he reached up and pulled out the earbuds, moving to sit up at the same time.

"Where did you find that?" he asked in a small voice.

"Where you hid it," Thor answered coldly.

Green orbs flickered up to him looking slightly lost.

"But I didn't."

He didn't know what he'd been hoping for but at least some honesty after all the lying would have been nice. When Loki continued to act like he didn't have a clue, it made it angrier.

"You're really going to keep with that line? Look Loki, it's right here and it's empty," he said harshly, opening it and holding it in front of his face.

The other boy's eyes got bigger and fear showed in his expression.

"Thor, you have to believe me, I don't know why...."

"Just stop already!" the blonde yelled at him.

Loki jumped a little, shrinking back from the bigger boy.

"You have to believe me," his boyfriend begged in a soft whimper.

"How can I believe you? I have the proof right here!"

He pushed it in the other boy's direction again, making him cringe back further.

"You have an empty box!" Loki cried out, sliding back and off the bed so he was standing.

"That doesn't prove I did anything!"

There was still a note of desperation to his voice, as if he hoped there was still a chance Thor would believe him.

"I asked you if you could show me the gun and you said yes. Where is it?"

Loki's hands balled into little fists as he looked at the bed.

"I don't know," he told him through gritted teeth.

"Stop lying to me!" Thor yelled again.

His boyfriend's head snapped up, his eyes glaring at him.

"I'm not lying!" he screamed back.

"I gave up everything for you! And you can't even tell the truth?"

The blonde threw the box on the bed and left the room in disgust, going to the living room to fall onto the couch. He heard the door slam shut upstairs and shook his head. He just couldn't understand how Loki was mad at him when he was the one trying to deny the obvious. There was another loud noise from the room and he snorted at the other man's lack of maturity. As upset as they were with each other, he was sure after a while they would cool off and be able to talk about this. Unfortunately he got bored quickly and ended up falling asleep. When he woke up, he looked around and rubbed his eyes. After a minute he remembered what happened and started up the stairs. At the top he stood in front of the door.

"Loki? We need to talk."

He waited for a minute but there was no answer.

"I know you're mad at me, but we need to get past this. I still love you."

More silence and he wondered if he should be worried. Most likely the other boy was just being stubborn.

"I'm coming in," he told him and opened the door.

It wasn't locked and nothing was blocking him from opening it. The teenager stepped inside and his eyes quickly swept over everything in the room. Loki wasn't there and the window was open. He ran over to it and could see how the other boy had climbed down using parts of the house and the tree next to it. Terror swept over him to think his love had been gone all this time. Thor rushed back down the stairs and outside. He searched around the house in case his boyfriend hadn't gone far but came up empty. His mind started to work, thinking of anywhere he might go. He was sure it wouldn't go to any of his friends and the school would be locked. The blonde doubted he would go to his work. The only other places he'd ever been was the library and the park. The library was closed too so he started off, running toward the park.

The park was near the center of town and fairly large. There was plenty of grass and benches, trees and flowers planted everywhere. A playground was set up in the center, the bottom of it covered in sand instead of grass to try and make any little ones falling less painful. Thor was determined to find the other boy and started to comb the whole area. He was beginning to give up and was considering the library when he saw a thin form sitting on the grass against a tree.

"Loki!" he called, jogging over to him.

The brunette's head snapped toward him and the other boy stood up fast and started to stride quickly away from him.

"Wait, where are you going?" he asked, reaching him and pulling on his arm to turn him toward around.

Loki yanked his arm back, his eyes burning with anger still.

"Don't touch me! It's over Thor, I don't want you, I hate you. I was only using you so they wouldn't send me away after my grandmother died."

His blue eyes scanned the other boy's face, trying to comprehend what he was saying.

"You're just mad at me right now. I don't believe it."

That was definitely not the right thing to say. Anger turned to rage as Loki's whole body began to shake with the force of it.

"That's right, I'm just a liar. I only say things I think you want to hear."

The sound of his voice made Thor's insides shudder. It was full of hate.

"Loki, stop this," he told him softly, reaching for his arm again.

"No! I mean it, we're through!" the brunette yelled at him again, moving away so he couldn't reach him.

But Thor was faster and was able to grab him, pulling him into a hug. The other boy struggled against him, trying to get away.

"Let me go! I don't want you! I don't want you to touch me!"

He couldn't hold him against his will, the blonde just wasn't like that. So he let him go and the other boy stood across from him, fixing his shirt and glaring as his chest rose and fell rapidly from the exertion. The teenager could tell trying to force him wasn't going to do any good. His face softened as he gazed at his love.

"Do that again and I'm going to the police," the other boy spat at him.

"You're my guardian and if I tell them you've been forcing me to have sex with you, you'll go to jail."

Thor should have been angry at his threats but he wasn't. He just watched him sadly.

"Do what you feel you have to. I love you Loki. So much I can't be without you. I would give up my freedom for a hug. And while I'm in jail, you're all I'm going to be thinking about. I'll be dreaming about when I can hug you again. Then when I get out, I'll find you no matter what it takes so I can give you another hug. And when you send me back to jail, I'll do it all over again. I'll spend the rest of my life doing that over and over if that's all I can get."

He was sincere and Loki could see it. The younger boy just looked at him confused.

"Well, isn't that sweet?"

A voice he'd hoped to never hear again came from behind them. They both turned to see Jonas standing there with a gun pointed at them. Loki's grandmother's gun.

"I thought you were in jail," Loki said in amazement.

"Shut up fag," he snarled, his fingers curling around the grip as if trying to control himself from pulling the trigger at any second.

"Not that either of you needs to know, but I want someone to see my brilliance. You see, I followed you that night we jumped you. I watched through the window and saw Loki take out the gun. That was when I knew what I had to do. So I broke in and stole it. Maybe I bragged a little bit too much and got busted, but here I am, ready to waste you both."

Thor's brain was racing, trying to find a way to get them out of this.

"But how did you get out of jail?" he asked, hoping to stall him.

"Luckily for me I have an uncle that was able to pull a few strings. Now it's time for the fun part. Which one of you do I get to shoot first?"

He pointed the gun at Loki then Thor then back again.

"Since I hate you the most fag," he said to Loki, " I think I'll shoot your boyfriend and make you watch."

The blonde wasn't crazy about the idea, but he was glad he was the first target. He just hoped Loki would make a run for it and get out of there before he could get shot. He gave the other boy a look full of meaning, hoping he understood. His boyfriend seemed to be stunned by the whole situation, which wasn't good.

"Go on and do it already," Thor shouted at him, trying to give Loki a chance.

"With pleasure," Jonas smiled evilly and pulled the trigger.

There was a loud bang and he waited for the impact, squeezing his eyes shut. After a second, he opened them, not sure what had happened.

"You mother fucker!" Jonas was screaming, jumping up and down in a tantrum.

That was when he saw Loki at his feet. There was a red spot on his shirt and it was spreading.

"No, no, what did you do?" he mumbled, dropping to his knees and lifting him up to put his head in his lap.

"You just had to rob me of that didn't you, you little piece of shit!" the boy with the gun was seething with anger at Loki having jumped in front of the shot.

But the blonde wasn't listening, all he could see was his love, bleeding in his lap.

"You fool, why didn't you listen?"

The green eyes turned to him, seemingly far away. When they focused on him again, he could see the regret in them.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I love you, I do..."

He trailed off as Thor tried to quiet him down.

"I know, I love you too."

Tears fell as he watched the other man starting to fade. He looked up to see Jonas standing over them, the muzzle coming right at his temple.

"Go ahead, you can't hurt me any more," he told him.

Pure hatred flooded their enemy's face and he was about to fire again when there was shouting in the distance.

"Hey you, what are you doing over there?"

There was a moment of hesitation before Jonas cursed and took off running. He might be an idiot but he didn't want to get caught red handed committing murder. A police officer came into view through the blonde's watery vision and immediately called for an ambulance when he saw the wounded boy. Loki's eyes closed and Thor screamed.

**************************************************************************************************************

It had been two days since the shooting and the teenager sat in a chair, sobbing into his hands. He felt like everything in his life had been taken away. His mother sat next to him, rubbing his shoulders and trying to soothe him. They were at the hospital and he'd been sent into the hall as the doctors came to examine Loki again. The other boy hadn't woken up since they'd arrived. Thor was over joyed he was still alive but now they were saying there was a chance he might not make it. He honestly didn't think he could survive if that happened. The door across from them opened and a doctor poked his head out before motioning to him to come inside animatedly.

"Come on, he's awake and asking for you. Get in here!"

It only took a second for the blonde to be up and in the room. The sight of those emerald eyes looking for him melted his heart. Almost as much as the happiness that reflected from them when they found him. He went to Loki's bedside and took his hand, brushing back his hair.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Like I've been shot," he retorted and the blonde was so happy to hear such a Loki answer come back.

"I think he's going to be fine now. It was rough for a while but he's pulled through. Seems he had something to live for," the doctor told him with a wink before leaving.

Both teenagers blushed but that didn't stop him for leaning over and hugging his boyfriend.

"Thor," he protested at the wires and tubes being moved.

"Sorry," he said with a grin.

"I thought I lost you."

Loki looked at him completely serious.

"I'll always come back for you."

Thor smiled more brightly than the sun, wanting to smother his love in kisses. The door opened and made them both look up. His mother was there, looking awkward at having possibly interrupted them.

"I'm sorry, I just thought you might want to know this. They caught Jonas today and he's going to jail for a very long time. They found the gun and they're sure they'll be able to match it to the bullet. I don't think he's going to be coming back again."

That was good news and helped put Thor's mind at ease. He'd been wondering when the other boy was going to try and come for them again.

"Thanks mom, it's good to know."

She gave Loki a small wave and a smile before leaving.

"So, do you think things are going to start calming down for us now?" Loki pretended to ask grumpily.

"Yes, I think so," the blonde answered, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Good, because I don't want this to become a habit or anything."

Thor laughed, more love than ever pouring out of his heart for the other boy.

"I only have one habit planned for you and it's one I think you'll enjoy," he told him, wiggling his eyebrows.

Loki groaned and rolled his eyes.

"You'll never change."

"Nope and I never want you to change either."

Their hands came together, fingers interlocking.

"I won't, I promise."

The teenager leaned forward and they kissed briefly, all their love speaking to each other in that moment. And it was then Thor knew that as long as they had each other, they would always be alright.


End file.
